


咸阳长夜（endless night in XianYang Palace）

by vlg_f_j



Category: THE QUEENS - Fandom, The Qin Empire 3, 大秦帝国之纵横, 母仪天下
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2020-09-25 18:38:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 60,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20376268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vlg_f_j/pseuds/vlg_f_j
Summary: 一时心血来潮的坑，与大秦帝国/母仪天下之中的情节无关，也与史实无关。故事背景设定在j崛起时期，萧育年纪比嬴稷大一岁，萧育是一个只为自己而谋命的野心家，却不幸在咸阳宫中爱上了嬴稷。这是一个野心家和一个征服者之间的故事，他们属于彼此也不止于此。写这篇文还是因为我还在尝试去写成一篇故事，而不是把欲望串联起来，写的不好请多包涵。





	1. 齐王之质

一：齐王之质  
（上）  
临淄，齐国宫殿。  
老齐王抬起浑浊的眼盯着他，大殿之中弥漫着一样浑浊的海滩咸腥味，老齐王咳了好几声，仆役恭敬地端上痰盂。  
“你叫，什么名字？”  
年轻人很不耐烦齐王宫，因为它富丽的宫檐已经遮不住往外逃散的蚁群和硕鼠，他踩死一只蚂蚁，然后说，“臣的名字叫育”。  
齐王盘坐在他的王位上，就像蚁群的王，昏聩的眼睛让他不敢直视。  
“你，你是…”  
“是的，臣是。”  
老齐王从年轻人的面容辨认着他的身份，而他一口承认下来，  
因为他的身份不容于这天地之间。  
他是齐国公主的私生子。  
三十年前，齐国公主嫁于楚国公子，五年未曾为楚王室有所出，但是第六年却产下一子。  
后来人们发现，楚国公子患有隐疾，根本无法诞育子嗣，丑闻一出，不仅楚国公子丢了太子宝座，连齐国公主也被废黜于幽宫之中。此子的父亲是谁成了楚王宫里最深的隐秘，连此子的下落，也再无人知晓。  
二十五年之后，当初襁褓中的婴儿站在了衰落的齐宫之中，面对着自己陌生的外祖父。  
“好，寡人…咳…寡人赐你公子身份，”齐王的痰吐地格外地响亮。  
年轻人一哂，他放荡到懒得去遮掩对废墟的轻蔑，  
“寡人要派你…到秦…秦国去…完成一项任务，若成此事，寡人…寡人可以承认你的身份，封你为侯……”  
“请大王明示”  
“秦王嬴稷，今年已经二十三了，就到了亲政的岁数，但是他有个嗜好，这在六国之中也不是个秘密，”老齐王突然流利了起来，拿昏聩却可怕的眼神逡巡着年轻的外孙，“秦王爱男色，虽然如今已与楚国公主叶阳约为婚姻，但是…嘿嘿，男人所能做的，有时候比女人还要多，”  
“诱得秦王疏远叶阳，是为你母亲报仇，诱得秦王不思进取、不复东出，则是对齐国的报答，若你果真能成事”，齐王用沉重的阴郁威胁他，年轻人闻到越来越浓的海腥味和腐木味，  
“即使是这齐国，寡人也可以与你共分！”  
年轻人突然大惊，盯着自己脚面前的地砖，“臣不敢！”  
过了一会儿他才发现自己是跪在了地上。  
“去吧，即日起，你不再是没有姓氏的人了，寡人赐给你一个姓，萧，从今以后你便以此性命存于世间”  
萧育不敢置信地盯着老齐王，而此时对方又变成那个盘踞着王位的昏聩老人了。  
他缓缓退出宫殿。  
深夜，临淄市巷酒馆之中。  
萧育从女人的肚子上爬起来，带着对夜晚的恨意，醉眼朦胧地寻找离自己最近的酒杯。  
天下的事多么可笑！他从心底发出一丝冷嘲，他的母亲，堂堂齐国公主，就曾以诱惑男人为使命，齐楚联姻只不过是卑鄙伎俩华贵的遮羞布罢了，尽管如此，他高贵而可悲的母亲还是以失败而告终。而他，身为一个无父无母的游子，竟然因为自己浪荡的声明，也博来这样一个宿命，身为男儿，不能建功名以报亲，不能扬声名于四海已经是屈辱，更何况自己还有屈身如男宠侍奉君王，呜呼哀哉，呜呼哀哉！  
女人依偎上来，柔情蜜语，“都做公子的人了，怎么还是一点儿也不收敛…”  
他怒火突起，一把揪住她的下巴，“哼，公子，这卖掉自己的公子，我还不愿意做呢！”  
说罢一把掀翻身前小案，幽暗房间里好几个女人都惊呼一声。  
“公子，您怎么了，公子…”  
他很烦地挥了挥手，酒如何，女人又如何，都不能帮他逃离这困境半分。  
“你说，”她随手指了一个女人，“你来告诉我，你是怎么去诱惑男人的？”  
女人一听这个奇怪的问题，毫不掩饰羞耻地笑了，爬上他的膝盖，“诱惑男人么，公子您怎么对这样的事情感兴趣？”  
“别打岔，你只管说。”  
那女人解开自己的罗襦，把他的手放在自己的肌肤上，“您看，这事儿很简单…”  
但萧育兴趣缺缺地甩开了自己的手。  
“其他人呢，难道你们都用的是这一招儿？”  
这时候女人们摸不准萧育为什么在成了公子后突然改了脾性，他是这烟花地待人最好、相貌最俊的常客，女人们想，也许是萧育摇身一变做了公子，自然像那些贵族一样换了皮相，一时之间无人敢接茬。  
“怎么了，你们都哑巴了？”萧育怒道。  
角落里一个谈琴的女人幽幽开口，今夜一直没人注意到她，  
“公子想知道，征服男人的方法？”  
萧育转过身来，像发现墙角蜘蛛一样吓了一跳。  
“征服男人的法子，就是不要把你的心给他。”  
说罢她掩齿而笑，用眼睛紧盯着年轻公子的脸，像是洞悉了他仅有的秘密。  
（下）  
公子子兰见到满满的黄金摆在自己面前，一时间没有说话。  
他拿眼睛瞅了瞅面前新晋为公子的萧育，把他脸上的表情解读为诚恳。  
而萧育看见了他极力克制的肤浅贪婪。  
“公子育，”子兰把这个称呼在嘴巴里嚼了一会儿，又以某种不可告人的隐秘眼神打量了这位平素随自己斗鸡走犬的同伴，“你可真是神了，回了齐国半年就哄得老齐王封你作了公子。”  
“他老糊涂了而已，”萧育糊弄着他。  
子兰在从政上可谓是朽木不可雕，但是在宫闱阴谋之间却比狐狸还精上三分。  
“只怕，不止如此罢”，子兰带着探寻的意味，笑着问他。  
“仅此而已。”  
“如果仅此而已，那老齐王怎么会糊涂到让你带着百两黄金，玉璧十双，来找我这么个纨绔子弟？”  
“什么都瞒不过你”，萧育说，“齐王让我带着重礼，一是为当年齐夫人之事赔罪，诚心求得楚王宽宥，这一件事没了公子您的斡旋，只怕是我一己之力做不到的。”  
“这算什么，小事一桩。”子兰皱着眉头不屑道，“二呢？”  
“二是，齐王派我入秦，”  
“怎么，派你入秦？为何？”  
“老齐王想让我进入秦国，探听一下秦国的虚实，这件事么，于齐有利，于楚亦是必须啊。”  
“什么，老齐王让你探听秦王虚实，哈哈哈哈哈”，子兰用打量自己同类的鄙夷眼光看着萧育，“那他可真是糊涂到东海里去了，哈哈哈哈”  
萧育心里一阵冷哼。  
“我想着，如果能作为楚国人，加入送叶阳公主入秦的队伍，就可以顺理成章地留在秦国担任间谍，这一件事，自然需要您的襄助了。”  
“不错”，子兰点了点头，“你也算是半个楚国人，毕竟你的父亲是……”  
萧育已经不想再听下去，  
“他可是为楚王洗马的侍卫啊！这可真是，楚人失之，楚人得之！啊哈哈哈哈……”子兰语气中的刺骨的冷落在萧育身上，而他置若罔闻。  
因为他的心底，有一股属于夜晚的恨意在燃烧，他相信，这卑贱的火苗最后烧毁的，将不只是一家的庙宇。


	2. 咸阳困兽

二：咸阳困兽  
（上）  
咸阳宫飘荡的味道与齐王宫截然不同。  
那是摆脱了海浪侵蚀，夹杂着干燥泥土的味道。  
这味道所指的不是一间拥仄而陈腐的宫殿，是数不尽，望不尽，征服不完的荒野。  
还有一丝血味，  
这血的腥味是他从自己咬破的嘴唇中尝到的。  
萧育热切地注视着咸阳宫，它威严，比他游走过的楚宫，厌恶的齐宫都要威严，同时，这巨大空间意味着它蕴含着同等庞大的野心，只有王者足以相匹的野心。  
他笑了，咧开的唇边连血都没舔干净，他比楚国公主还要开心。  
同行的楚人咄咄怪状地看着他，在他们眼里，无论萧育换了多少皮，无论穿上什么样的衣装，他仍旧是所有楚人受辱的理由。他们一路上都避着他，把他当成子兰的拥趸。  
萧育阖上了双眼，他太明白别人会怎样看他，但他这时候不在乎。因为没人看得见他眼前出现的幻境。  
秦宫上下的人也开心，不管是真正的开心、愚蠢的开心、狡猾的开心、还是幸灾乐祸的开心。  
只有一个人懒得开心。  
秦王嬴稷漫不经心地躺在一个少年的膝盖上，漫不经心是他自继任为王来生活的状态。  
那少年用梳子打理着秦王的鬓角，轻柔地像亲昵的吻，但是嬴稷没有回应。  
他太懒散了，以至于连注意到自己懒散，都已经成了一件无谓而费力的事。  
少年见他闭眼不语，连正眼瞧自己都不瞧，便生了气，  
即使生气，那音调也跟春风里的黄莺儿似的，  
“王上三日后就要大婚，大婚后就要开始亲政了，以后，您必定是要冷落我了，”  
“只怕王上以后连我是谁都想不起来，”  
他见嬴稷还是不应他，接着催促道，“王上，趁着您这最后几天的自由，让我再好好服侍您吧”  
嬴稷在心底缓缓地笑了，这人呐，若欲望肤浅，那尚可算作单纯，若连肤浅的欲望都克制不住，那就和摇尾乞怜的犬无异了。  
更何况自由？身为一国之君，却是连婚姻大事都不能做主的傀儡，他哪来的自由？  
他睁开眼睛，抚着少年的脖颈，“我刚刚睡着了，你说的话，我都听着呢，”  
你看，他甚至不愿费力去戳穿这渺小的心机。  
少年于是默契地也不去戳穿他的矛盾，柔声说道，“王上……”  
三日之后，秦王大婚典礼成，咸阳宫里里外外像是被血洗了一遍，挂满了红绸。  
阖宫上下喜气一团，每个人都像贡献家底一样拿出笑容，并且精心地把笑容装在大婚的匣子里。  
这场关于秦楚盟姻的盛事，由一个懒散的新郎，以及一个紧张地手足无措的新娘构成，在各怀鬼胎的见证之下缓缓开始了。  
叶阳非常紧张，她来到秦国已经逾月，但是半个月都没有睡好过了。  
她的公主架子太重，而个头儿又有点儿小。  
萧育后来跟嬴稷这么评价过，而嬴稷假模假式地说他，不准这么非议王后。  
哼，萧育瞥了他一眼，立刻就戳穿了嬴稷尊贵的无趣。  
“你呀，你呀”嬴稷恨恨道。  
叶阳穿着繁贵非常的婚服，一步一步艰难地走在咸阳宫的台阶上，函谷关内的空气稀薄又纯净，它是生活在潮湿而腐坏环境中的叶阳所不能习惯的。  
萧育打量着夕阳下的叶阳，仿佛看见了一个毅然决然的战士。  
他忍不住了，从她身后的队伍中走出来，扶住高贵的公主，“王后，请搀扶臣的手。”  
叶阳投以克制而感激的眼神。  
队伍得以顺利地接着往上走，一直到他搀扶着叶阳迈进高高的宫殿门槛。  
秦王看见一男一女同时迈进门槛来，少见地一愣，他从心底感到有意思。  
有趣对于傀儡来说，实在是太难得了。  
嬴稷不禁多打量了萧育几眼。  
叶阳很懂事地开口回答她丈夫的疑惑，“王上，这是陪我入秦的楚使，萧育，萧大人。”  
她温柔的声音点醒了嬴稷，后者颔了颔首，带笑看着他。  
此时已经是日头偏西，萧育站定，心底突然腾起一股冲动，想将一切和盘托出。  
面对嬴稷的眼神时，他这样想，因为他浑身上下都感受到了一股面对宿命才会有的焦灼不安。  
“楚使萧育，拜见大王，今楚王有女叶阳，品貌殊众，宜室宜家，堪为秦王佳偶，今公主已至，臣已达成使命，臣恭喜秦王，恭喜王后！”  
他再度行礼，恰逢喜乐奏起，秦王转回目光，带着王后走上阶前。  
阳光西垂，照在秦王与王后的喜服上，有如流光灿烂，美丽非常。  
陛下楚国使臣一片唱喏，楚国人之后，还有秦人回荡不尽的恭祝。  
“秦楚联姻，大婚典礼，始！”礼官威仪地揭开序幕。  
嬴稷的一生还要经历很多次更为冗长的仪式，这一场和下一场之间的区别注定会变得模糊不清，但是很多年后他依稀会记得，在某次典礼之上，在他接受众人朝拜，回首一瞥时，会记得有一个人，带着清晰桀骜的神情，注定不会沦为这宫廷的装饰。  
萧育退了回去，规规矩矩地站在楚国使臣的列队之中，在这一天，秦王嬴稷再也没有看他一眼。  
他自由地行事大胆窥视的权力，一一把朝堂之中的秦国王公的脸庞记住。  
正在这时，他感受到一股老练的注视，这目光有着老齐王一样的精厉，来自坐在高位上的秦国太后。  
他僵得像是被钉在原地，但是太后一瞬间又饶有兴味地收回了老辣目光，变换之快，甚至让他以为看错了。  
（下）  
大婚之后，萧育以楚使的身份继续逗留在咸阳，但他知道，在权贵攘攘的咸阳城，仅凭借着区区使臣的身份，是什么都做不了的。  
当嬴稷已经淡忘了萧育的时候，他第一次求见秦王。  
嬴稷正在几位校尉的陪同下射雁。正值秋日，大雁成行成对，正向南方飞回。  
他张开强弓，正要瞄准落下的一只孤雁，这时候侍从来报，“大王，楚使萧育求见。”  
雁群很快地就飞离了秦宫上空，他眯起眼睛，“啪——”地射出一支箭，但是已经失了准头，  
他郁郁不平，接着抽出第二支羽鏃，朝着低飞的灰鹊射去。  
“大王神射！”周围人都喜孜孜地说。  
打下来的灰鹊他连看也不看，他希望掌控那些不为人掌控的，那些只有王者有幸争夺的东西。  
“楚使？萧育？”他放下了弓，思忖了片刻，内侍垂手敛眉，不敢应答，亦不敢看他。  
秦王却皱眉道，“看不见寡人正忙着么，”挥手让他退下。  
“啪——”秦王又是一箭，却更没了准头，什么都没有射中，周围人见此，也是肃然无以应。  
侍从赶快通传下去，守在宫苑外的萧育了然一笑，他掏出几两黄金送给小侍从，“麻烦大人通传”  
“哎呀，这哪里敢收受大人的，”侍从虽然面上推拒，但是还是瞥了瞥四下，果断把钱往袖口一揣。这样的事他实在见得太多了。  
“大王正在射雁，不愿被人打搅，大人还是择日再求见吧，到时候，我一定还替您禀告。”  
萧育笑着看了看天空，雁群哪里还有一丝的影子？  
侍从撇下他扭身回去。  
嬴稷从宫苑里出来，驾车返宫的时候，看到了门外的萧育。  
西风渐起，吹起萧育的衣袂，他是还一丝不苟地站着，一副神秘莫测的样子。  
嬴稷深深看了他一眼，萧育依礼敬拜，身姿比大婚当日还要更工整些。  
这个萧育，倒是十分明白他的武器是什么。  
秦王的车驾辚辚而过。  
萧育看到秦王车驾慢慢离开，仰头大笑，转身离开宫苑。  
让他记住自己的脸，一次就已经足够了。  
萧育本就清楚，求见秦王绝非易事，他带着百斤黄金，遍访亲楚的大夫，亲自谒见。  
对方问他有什么目的，而他只说，愿意助秦楚盟好，在秦国施展自己的才华。  
大夫见他所欲者少，又不知他真实身份，看他说的合情合理，很愿意在钱的面子上为他通融一把。  
三天后，秦王在后宫和诸少年在一起，少年们乔装打扮，扮成市井夫妇的样子，一唱一和，媚眼抛过来又抛过去，演着不入耳的笑话，以供嬴稷玩笑。  
嬴稷把着酒杯，没心没肺地哈哈大笑。  
一旁又有少年，把洗净的果子剥好果皮，喂到他的嘴边。  
正此时，外间有人通传，卿大夫某某与楚使觐见。  
嬴稷一时没什么反应，少年们就争着说，不见，不见！大王最近看到楚国人就烦。  
嬴稷仍旧是懒散的态度，斥责少年，不可胡闹。  
卿大夫听到宫殿内几个人说话的声音，就知道正是几个男宠在里间侍奉，不是觐见的好时候，就拉着萧育要走。  
偏偏他这个时候朗声道，“楚使萧育，拜见秦王！”  
这话说得很平板无趣，却起到了另一种作用，方才气势凌人的少年们一听到外头老夫子一般的声音，就清醒了下来。  
嬴稷觉得有趣，一个人的脸，和他的声音难道真的会有两种品格？  
他接着挥了挥袖子，说道，“寡人身子不适，不见。”  
卿大夫在门外答了一声诺，拽着不识相的萧育离开，还免不得对他掩饰，秦王最近很喜欢让少年郎中陪伴左右，请楚使不要见怪。  
见怪？大人您多虑了，在楚国，风俗也不免如是。他不以为忤地答道。  
这位卿大夫真正是个正派人，收了萧育的贿金，再也没有吐出来。  
老齐王赠予的财物所剩寥寥，窝在晋咸居之内，光是吃食打点，便所费颇巨。萧育自此愈发贫穷了。  
若是此计不成，该如何复命？该如何接回娘亲？他饮酒嗟叹，苦思无定。  
同住晋咸居的，除了他这个送亲的楚使之外，还有些韩燕使臣。各有往来，也偶有聚饮商议，风云际会。但论及收买秦廷公室之道，也是一筹莫展。  
一晚聚饮，这韩国使臣喝醉了酒，口无遮拦道，“秦国掌权，无非两端，太后与穰侯是也。穰侯好财，太后收宠。我韩国无财，但男子尚多。大不了，遴选数人，进献太后便是了！”  
说罢他便倒地昏睡，燕使笑着喊来伙计，让他把人抬走。  
然而萧育却忽然想起了大婚典礼时太后的眼神。


	3. 第一夜

三：第一夜  
（上）  
近来咸阳宫中流言纷纷。  
太后坐在自己的妆台前，周围的奴婢替她捧着镜子，她身边一个年轻男人，捧着她的手赞美道，“臣看太后这双玉手，十指纤纤，怎么都看不出这是一双把持江山的手。”  
太后拢了拢发髻，笑道，“行啦，别老是这么捏腔捏调的，你过来给我篦一篦头发吧”  
萧育拿起妆台前的象牙篦子，轻轻地梳理她的头发，太后看着镜子里的萧育，问道，  
“萧大人，你从哪里来啊？”  
“臣是楚使，自然从楚国来。”  
“可本后听叶阳说，你是她兄长公子子兰的门客，并不是楚国人氏。”  
萧育为了混入楚国使臣队伍，对外特称自己是子兰门客，于是说道，“臣自小在中山国长大。”  
“中山？”太后侧过脸来，饶有兴致地看着他，“那地方的风水，可不像是能调养出你这等人才。”  
“太后过誉了，臣只不过是当此大国争雄之世，身为小国之民而心有不甘，辗转诸侯，欲求得机会以树一世功名罢了。”  
太后听他诚实地道出所欲所求，却有意晾着他，去端详镜中自己的容颜，  
“欸，这儿有根白发，你来给我拔了它。”  
萧育非常轻柔地拔下白发，太后笑了，“看你这样子，拔根白发比我的侍女还要温柔，我已经是有白发除也除不尽的老妪啦，你何必又跟着我呢？去找秦王，为他效力，不是更好？”  
“太后有所不知，臣出身下僚，自幼母亲亡故，臣心中一直为母亲的不幸而悲痛，如今见到太后，也不免想起自己的母亲来。太后雍容华贵，臣的母亲自然不能相提并论，但请您允许臣，以对待自己母亲那样恭敬的心情来侍奉您，陪伴左右。”  
太后赞许地看着他，“那行吧，萧育，呆在本后身边，这是你自己选的。秦国朝堂上的立场，可不会像楚国那样浅显，任由子兰一样糊涂的人觊觎。”  
太后戴上一根步摇，然后问他，“你会什么？”  
“啊？”萧育愣了。  
“本后是问你，你擅长些什么，呆在我身边，总也要有个名头不是，若是凭着楚使的身份，怎么好施展你的抱负呢？”  
“臣,臣身无长物，只是粗通乐律而已。”  
太后的眼光落在了他腰上别着的玉箫上，萧育抽出玉箫，奏了一曲楚国雅乐。  
“不错，是真不错”，太后点点头，满意地说，“只是本后不喜欢雅乐，你以后不如多奏一些民间俗乐，萧乐师。”  
这算是给了他乐师的名分。萧育低下头去，恪守礼仪地谢恩。  
“起来吧，”太后对着镜子最后凝视自己的发髻，好似对她来说，一根白发远比秦国山河重要地多，“老聃说过，天下大事，必作于细，”  
萧育扶着太后起身，她意味深长地在他手上拍了三下，“萧乐师，你可千万不要以一念之失，行差踏错，坏了自己的前程啊。”  
旬日后，留言越发放肆了，最终传到了叶阳的寝宫里。  
王后最近有了身孕，全宫上下都欣喜异常，嬴稷也谨遵礼仪，经常陪伴着自己的妻子。  
这天，他们正在用早膳，叶阳看着总是心不在焉的丈夫，决定用宫闱密事来逗趣，  
“王上可曾听说，太后宫里新近来了一个乐师，奏得很好的楚国音乐？”  
“不曾听说，王后若是想要听些乡音，大可去太后宫里一道去听。”  
“王上误会了，妾身很好，未曾想家，只是王上知不知道，这乐师是谁？”  
嬴稷觉得无趣，我连这桩事儿都不知道，何来知晓此人是谁？左不过是太后身边的男宠罢了。  
嬴稷还是心不在焉地，“哦？此人是谁？”  
“王上应该记得的，他就是半年之前，扶着妾身入殿的使臣，萧育啊。”  
嬴稷突然听到砰地一声响，原来是自己手里的酒盏掉了。  
他借机掩饰自己，“太后想留谁，自然留谁就是了，这样的事儿，王后觉得，寡人这个做人子的，有权置喙？”  
叶阳也愕然，宫闱密事的制造与谣传，本就是宫廷妇人一生最重要的事业。她曾在楚宫中，亲眼见证过经营这项事业的女人能获得巨大的权力和荣幸。她不禁为自己丈夫的冷淡感到奇怪。  
同时，太后母子的不和，也第一次正式浮现在她眼前。

（中）

这天朝后，嬴稷简直是带着一股子“义无再辱”的怨气走出议政殿的。  
今日廷议，太后不在，他便趁机向群臣发问，如今楚王偏信佞臣之言，宗族与列臣各怀鬼胎，郢都朝局乱作一团，边疆更是无将用武，如今是时候变一变对楚国方略了，  
秦王话音未落，朝中亲楚的一派脸上就染上了阴云，就连一贯支持他的亲贵宗室，也开始拿孝道说事。  
秦王冷哼，他只是借机要看清这咸阳宫中太后的影子到底有多么庞大罢了。  
他走入宫苑来消遣自己的心绪，马上就有人对秦王禀告，太后正在苑中赏景。  
秦王看着残败不堪的秋景，赏景？这不过是个避人耳目的借口罢了。  
“太后身边有谁跟随？”  
“回王上，有萧乐师伴驾。”内侍低声回禀，冷不丁撞上了秦王停住的后背。  
内侍惊得正要跪在地上，秦王却摆摆手，哼了一声。  
“王上？”  
“快去派人去告知太后，就说寡人求见。”  
嬴稷拾级往小山上走，远远地就看见太后坐在凉亭里头，听着楚乐，正在闭目养神。  
乐音澄净人心，只可惜嬴稷匆匆走入，咳了咳嗓子，拱手道，“太后。”  
这是萧育第四次见到秦王，这一次尽管秦王很愤怒，但对他来说，不失为一件好事。  
他放下箫管，反而尽可能恭敬地对着秦王的白眼下拜。  
嬴稷也晾着他，独对太后说话，“儿子拜见母后，给母后请安。”  
“今日王上怎么想着过来瞧我？”  
“有事与太后相商。”  
“那王上请坐，萧乐师，你也不必老跪着了，快起来。”  
嬴稷一阵烦闷，他偏偏想遣散这个人，至少让他吃吃苦头，“母后，还是让他们都退下吧。”  
“不必了，萧乐师既已是秦宫中人，不仅是我的乐师，他也是你的臣子，又何须回避呢，你说是吗，萧乐师？”  
“太后所言极是，臣虽一介小小乐师，但也是太后和大王的臣子。”  
太后点了点头，把萧育的恭谨和嬴稷的怒气都看在眼里。  
“王上所来究竟何事？不妨直说罢”  
“儿子要请母后共商战合之策。”嬴稷说罢，反而不敢全部说出心中想法。  
“哦，战合大计，现下王上有什么新看法？”  
“我以为，当绝楚，盟赵。”  
萧育听得一惊。  
“王上所说，或可一议，” 太后揉了揉额头说道，“你能有自己的主意，这是好事，只不过做事不要光看目的，还要考虑策略，今日我已经乏了，明日朝会，让众大臣商量着帮你裁夺吧。”  
说罢她站了起来，嬴稷忙搀扶着她，一路下山去。  
仿佛他们都把萧育给忘了。  
嬴稷一路又回到山上，才发现坐在亭子里的萧育。  
嬴稷颇恨他大模大样的坦然，拂袖而走，在心底又料定了他会跟上来。  
果不其然，一行人来到了游湖处停了下来。  
萧育走进他，主动给嬴稷递上投鱼的饵料，态度却明显没有那么谦恭了。  
嬴稷凝视他脸上的一抹笑，隐藏着怒气，不带波澜，“几日之间，楚使就变成了秦臣，萧大人真是好手段啊。”  
“王上过誉，萧育乃一介愚笨之徒，只不过足够耐心到把所有法子都试了一遍而已。”萧育知道，他已经捉准了时机。  
嬴稷听他话中意有所指，并不接茬，而是从他手里抓过饵料，泄愤似的往湖中一洒。  
“说罢，你已经得到了你想要的，还有何事要对本王说？”  
“臣是在这偌大咸阳宫里得到了一个微不足道的位置，但是臣以为，王上还没有得到您想要的。”  
嬴稷转过身来，怒极反笑，“萧乐师觉得本王还有什么是得不到的？”  
萧育被秦王抓过的手掌有些痒，但他决定反击，  
“王上还没得到的，是关于征服的快乐。”  
这句话赚得嬴稷复杂的凝视。  
嬴稷扔了一把饵食，策士说客在秦王而言不过是过江之鲫，他半笑不笑地道，“你既然已经跟在太后身边，为何还要游说于本王？”  
秦王眯起眼睛疑道，“如此反复，无乃不忠乎？”  
“臣以为，天下芸芸，终究还会是王上的，也应该是王上的，为人主，却反被臣子所掌控，郁郁不得以施展宏愿，王上如此，与山东列国的庸主又有何异？臣窃为王上不平。”  
萧育说完这句话，脸上游走着激动的神情。不出所料，秦王没有移开目光。  
真实的美往往能取信于人，哪怕这美的后头掩藏着深潭和陷阱，高明的猎手也会上当。  
嬴稷深看了他一眼，这才把捏在手里的饵料接着抛出去，“萧乐师是哪国人？”  
“中山国人。”  
“哼，放屁。”嬴稷这个时候忍不住刁难他，即使他没有找出什么破绽。  
“大王当然清楚臣的底细如何，正如清楚这水中游鱼有多许，但是令您感到棘手的，不在于鱼的数量过少，而是这些鱼无法钓起，无法为您所用，不是吗？”  
“接着说。”嬴稷又是往湖中一洒。  
“正如太后所言，您所欠缺的是征服的策略。”  
嬴稷突然又怒道，“什么时候轮得到一个吹箫的来对本王说教了，萧育，你懂什么是征服吗？”  
“臣不敢妄言夸大。”  
“你是在哪里懂的？酒馆、妓院、亦或是后宫？”嬴稷拍净手掌中的残渣，把他所知的都抖露出来，“你在郢都学到的三招两式，也敢拿来夸口？”  
“王上明察，臣或许只是知道如何俘获女人的心，”，他抬起眼睛直视嬴稷，“但是这跟王者俘获天下并无分别，那就是软化，驯服，再…”  
“得了吧，你这贤臣扮够了没有？本王的鱼还饿着呢。”他手里的饵料已经空了，这时候只是饶有兴味地暗示他。  
萧育并没有给他奉上鱼的饵料，而是奉上他自己，  
“那么就请王上允许我作为您征服的对象，如果您能征服我，那么未来也定能征服整个秦国，甚至天下。”

（下）

咸阳宫内回荡着金声，一入秋夜，一丝暖意也荡然无存，空气稀薄更加稀薄，好似昆仑玉山之巅。  
似这般寒冷无情，正是帝王居所。  
寝宫里头还挂着婚礼时的大片红绸，被夜风吹舞，好似战场上被火点燃的旗帜。  
不知这预示着今晚咸阳宫燃起的会是一场胜利的火焰，还是败北的哀歌。  
嬴稷随手扯下一块红绸，缠在萧育的眼睛上。  
他本意想用红绸蒙住萧育的双目，让他对未知恢复婴儿般混沌的恐惧，但是萧育却意味不明地笑了出来，  
嬴稷盯着他被染红的脸颊，好奇地抚了一把，“也经过此事否？”  
“王上说的是什么？”萧育抿一抿嘴，两边酒窝更深了，嬴稷展开两手，不住地向下抚按，男子躯干修长，不似他平日里豢养的宠物，且没有遭过一丝刀疤，也不是一个合格的武士。  
像什么呢…嬴稷一手环住他身下物什，萧育低低唔了一声，在红绸下皱了皱眉。  
嬴稷俯身，舌面刮过萧育胸前的肌肤，忽然拈住一点狠狠一嘬，  
像什么呢，像是列国百般觊觎，却又从未得手的良田。  
“你还没有回答我。”嬴稷道。  
被红绸蒙住的视线变得晦暗不明，萧育难耐地扭过头道，“什么？”  
“曾经此事否？”  
“王上可知，在楚廷里，训练一个乐师至炉火纯青境界的方法，就是给他的眼镜上，蒙上一层纱？”  
“哦？是我小看了萧乐师？”他骤然加快了手上动作，萧育的呼吸更加了几分急促。  
萧育恍惚觉得，自己会错了意，但顷刻之间，嬴稷另一手游到了身后，轻轻向那穴中一探。  
萧育一弹，身上人便抬了起来，带着酒气的呼吸喷在耳边，半是哂笑半是得意。  
他虽颇得意于欢场之中，也通晓卫公弥子、景公向魋的故事，但真真正正与男子同卧，还是头一遭的经历。  
二人唇齿交叠，俱是酒味氤氲，嬴稷吮住萧育下唇咬了一下，低声笑道，“你若是第一次呢，我便稍稍让着你。”  
萧育羞愤反讥道，“躺在别人身下，自然是第一次。”  
嬴稷好笑，一边从怀里摸出一枚蜡丸，只见剔透如玉石，大如指甲，尚有几分可爱，一边把人翻了过来，将蜡丸往那穴中一放。  
身下人本能地绷起脊背，嬴稷手指碍难前进。  
他按下光裸的腰杆，连声音也哑了许多，“你若是连这个都承不住，就更毋庸论其他了。”  
萧育咬住身下的被子，身后手指缓缓推着蜡丸前进，只是他不知这蜡丸是上好的火油，放进去不到片刻便化了，而且烧干了体内所有的水分，使他干渴至极，更兼有一道无形的丝线，从身后秘不可言的一点，穿过脊骨，颈后，直至神髓，把他整个缠住了。他在自己手臂上抓出几道粗痕来，非但无用，连手臂也变得酥痒起来。  
“唔——”口中津液不住流出，打湿被褥。  
嬴稷这时早已听得讯号，便将自己覆了上来。  
他握住萧育的腰杆，浅浅几次后，萧育就停止了带痛的呻吟，他于是畅快起来，用力全部拓入紧实的甬道，再稍稍送出，忽然碾过一点，萧育忽然又叫了出来，内里便如城门扣关紧紧一缩。  
萧育原本蒙着的红绸也被汗水浸湿，他在绸子地下茫然地睁着双眼，只觉得心中擂鼓，几乎就要跳出嗓子眼。  
嬴稷被他狠狠摆了一下，又是用力贯穿，只见红绸边角在被褥之中蹭来蹭去，便觉心痒，伸手摘下红绸，将人从身前抱起，扭过面来。  
萧育面色俱被染上潮红，失神之中，只颤抖着转过头来看了他一眼。  
几分沉沦，几分示软，几分情意，嬴稷心中嗡地一声，更发狠将人锁在怀里。  
萧育受不住益发汹涌的挞伐，下意识地撑起双足，失神望着昏暗殿中的宇粱，殿外更加暧昧的黑夜，一切新鲜的体验都争先恐后地在他眼前炸开——  
嬴稷凑前，在尝到萧育脖颈上尝到一丝咸味。  
“啊——”他仿佛突受一鞭，惊呼出声，便终于结束了多时的折磨。  
嬴稷恰到好处地吻上了他，他终于得知，这个人的面容和声音，本质上都是如一的。  
他抚着萧育疲倦后焕然一新的眉角和鼻尖，心神荡漾，对方耐不住痒，嗓子里发出几声低低的笑。  
“为什么笑？”  
“什么？”  
“方才戴上红绸，究竟为何失笑？”  
“这宫中只当红色是喜庆的吉色，谁又道红色也是沙场搏杀血战的象征呢？”  
萧育的眼神由餍足变成狡黠。  
“王上知否？”  
嬴稷这一晚，终究未知他真正的答案。


	4. 穰侯之腹

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 继续剧本化打字。港真，你博和德哥就在我脑子里面飙戏，hhh

四：穰侯之腹

（上）

咸阳市肆，人头攒动。  
听说今晚酒楼里来了个酒仙，自称千杯不醉，于是不少好事者纷纷挤上去，把酒馆门口围了个水泄不通。  
酒仙每饮尽一爵，就翻起杯底，对周围露出得意一笑。  
人群齐齐爆发出一阵喝彩，“好！”，然后兴致勃勃地看他满上下一爵。  
“诶，这位酒仙今晚喝了多少爵啦？”  
“少说也得八十咯！”  
“瞎说，我数着呢，这都快接近二百了”  
“嘿，天下居然真有这等奇人，你说他身上带的银钱，够使的吗？”  
“店家说了，如果这位酒仙真能把店里所有酒喝完，他愿意交这个朋友。”  
“好啊，这可真是好事啊！”  
年轻的酒仙神态漂浮起来，脸上升起陶醉的红云，他让周围人都看呆了。  
“喝完啦！嗝……店主家，你还有酒吗？”  
“回酒仙，我的确没有酒啦，您赢啦。”  
“胡扯！后头柜子里头还有一尊好酒！”  
“拿出来，拿出来！”周围的人一起起哄道。  
“哎呀，这可不能够啊，酒仙，这是穰侯大人在小店存下的酒，您什么酒都能喝，就是这尊酒碰不得啊。”  
“嗯？”萧育晃动着眼神，“你这店里的酒，穰侯喝得，独我就喝不得？”  
“哎呀酒仙，您看您这是说的哪儿的话，您不是已经把本店的酒给喝光了？”  
“不行！取那尊酒来！”  
不消他亲自动手，这时候就已经有好事者嫌热闹不够大，伸手把酒夺了来，恭恭敬敬地捧给酒仙。  
萧育没有打开酒，这酒坛上恭恭敬敬地贴了个“穰”字，想必是一般人碰不得的。  
他偏偏在这时候地聆听，直到从楼上传来一个声音。  
“客卿大人，好酒量啊。”  
楼上人的讽刺夹带着明显的不屑，他沉重地走下来，踩得楼梯不堪重负，发出吱呀的声音。  
萧育四周的人一看到隆起的高高的肚子，就在他身边拜倒一圈，“穰侯安好”  
看起来，这倒像是冲着他萧育下拜的。  
萧育看着这个滑稽场面，忍不住飞起眉毛一笑，“我想与穰侯共饮此酒，不知穰侯可有此雅量？”  
“本侯向来是最公平的，萧大人想喝本侯的酒，本侯自然不会拒绝，”穰侯的肚子挺地老高，“只不过你拿什么东西来换我的美酒？”  
“诺，萧育能回报的，定然不会令穰侯失望。”  
穰侯的声音仿佛是从一个巨大皮袋后头发出的，“来人啊，请萧大人楼上一叙。”  
第一夜后，萧育摇身一变，成为了秦王的“客卿”。  
“客卿这个官位，王上不觉得有什么不妥？”  
“如何不妥？”  
“这个位置由我来坐，过于暧昧了一点儿。”  
“那你不妨告诉本王，你想要什么，我兴许还能给的痛快点儿。”嬴稷这样试探道。  
“臣想要的和我王一样”，萧育暧昧地改变了称呼，他温和的声音蛇一样缠绕着嬴稷的心思，“也是体验作为一个征服者的快乐。”  
嬴稷笑了，不过这笑是出于对萧育的亲昵，  
“得了，今天开始好好站在朝班后头，不许胡来。”嬴稷捏了捏他的手，假正经地威胁道。  
廷议当天，除了治河、农耕之事外，殿上商议的还是对楚策略。  
秦王仍旧把昨天讲过的话重复了一遍，然而今天殿上却鸦雀无声。  
太后坐在秦王后头，一言不发，仿佛事不关己。  
秦王等了片刻，怒道，“怎么，太后不在之时廷议，诸位大人倒是干脆果决，今日太后在朝，诸位都全哑巴了？”  
群臣也摸不着头脑，廷议时一向温吞的王上何以今日暴怒，不就是昨日议过的事儿今天又重新提了一遍？他们眼睛巴望着太后想要讨个主意，却发现宣太后只是闲闲地欣赏自己的指甲。  
穰侯这时颇有意思地咳了一嗓子，像是往湖里投进了一块石头，群臣又活了起来，  
“王上，楚国朝政虽然乱相百出，但毕竟楚国根深叶茂，土地千里，绝楚之事，虽然可行，但需要从长计议。”  
“臣附议。”  
“臣以为，王上不若先结交于齐、魏，让这两国先断绝与楚盟交，转而盟秦，如此楚国孤立，再出手不迟。”  
穰侯这个时候挺了挺肚子，站了出来，“王上若是拿准了主意，真的做好了绝楚的打算，臣愿意为王上做这个先锋。”  
“哎呀，穰侯此言，真可见国之大将风度啊”  
“穰侯真乃国柱也！”  
群臣反过来赞扬魏冉。  
人言，穰侯之腹，大如泾渭，可卷山河，亦可吞泥沙，大到几乎要把整个朝堂都吃了。  
秦王不太明显地哼了一声。  
“舅公为国效力，劳苦功高，寡人又怎么能轻易劳动舅公上战场呢”  
宣太后放下了指甲，沉声说道，“这事儿啊，怎么也算得上是大事，不单与楚国相关，也与各国情势息息相关，我看，以如今楚国这局势，迟早会败在楚国人自己手里，到那时，合兵伐楚，其势必矣；而倘若现在就绝楚，虽然王上的计策没什么错儿，不过，太心急了点儿罢？老楚王虽然昏庸，但好歹也是你的岳父，现在大王若以举国之兵伐楚，无异于予天下人以理由，指责我秦国无德，那是若六国扣关而伐秦，秦国又该如何自处？王上，您看如何？”  
说罢，宣太后深深看了一眼穰侯，颇有警戒之色。  
罢朝后，秦王在寝宫里按着地图。  
“萧育，你过来。”  
他来到嬴稷身边，而对方并不回头，而是手执佩剑，剑未出鞘，只是拿着剑鞘在羊皮地图上慢慢盘桓。  
嬴稷问道，“为何今日在朝上不发一言？”  
“大王今日在朝上的火气，难道是冲着我发的不成？”  
嬴稷放下佩剑，无奈道，“若是有你这个楚国来的客卿帮着说话，也许还好些。难道你也觉得，今日是本王过于鲁莽了？”  
“王上所言，切中要旨，楚国朝堂动乱，排斥有功之臣而亲近奸佞之辈，是自取祸患，无异于自己把脖子悬于峭壁之上。”  
“哦？你真的这样想？难道你不曾是子兰的门客？”  
“臣说过了，臣是中山国人。臣的忠诚并不属于楚国。王上不信臣？”  
“我应该信你吗，萧育？”他将未出鞘的剑收了回来。  
“应该。因为一个中山国的小人物，辗转万里来到咸阳，所为的并不是向六国任何一位诸侯献上自己无用的忠诚，更不是为纨绔小人所驱使，而仅仅是为了满足自己的心愿，”  
“什么心愿？”嬴稷的眼神从地图挪到萧育身上，被未说出的话吸引了兴致。  
他说得干脆而正直，“为了扶助您，王上，为了让您锋利的刀剑向整个朝堂和天下展现它的本色，为了让您掌握本应与生俱来的权柄。”  
嬴稷身为秦王的多疑又一次战胜了他，他不为所动道，“这朝堂本就属于本王。”  
“不，现在还不是。”  
“哦？”  
“它现在正大摇大摆地躺在穰侯的肚子里，不是吗，王上？”  
嬴稷被戳中心事，伸手抬起萧育下颌，正好瞧见他睑下泪痣， 沉声道“那依你之见，该如何是好？”  
他眼睛在秦王身上转了几圈，屏气道，“要掌握大权，就必须绕过穰侯这道坎儿，臣有一计，可以替王上试探穰侯虚实。”  
嬴稷伸手轻轻往他面上拂了一下，“讲。”  
“臣可以伪装成楚国间谍，许穰侯以重利，若穰侯果真不足，必然贪图楚国重利，到时在王上面前现出纰漏。就算太后护着他，也势必无可奈何。”  
“穰侯目中无人，气焰颇盛，你不怕他看轻了你？”嬴稷凝视道。  
“世人皆以纨绔视萧育，萧育亦以纨绔待人，”萧育目光仍不躲闪，“王上，穰侯若以纨绔视我，此计倒是可行。因为躯体庞大的人只能看到自己的肚皮，心里只能看得到自己的胃口。”  
嬴稷摩挲着他眼下的黑痣，意味深长地许诺他，“好，萧大人若是真能成事，我自当厚报。”  
“诺。”萧育忽然回想起了老齐王的话，他终于走完了这征服权力的第一步。

（下）

酒馆楼上。  
侍者把穰侯的酒倒在了两只爵里，一个属于穰侯，另一个属于萧育。  
“客卿大人，尚能饮否？”  
“穰侯盛情所致，在下再饮一石亦无妨。”  
但是下一刻穰侯就盖住了他拿起爵的手，含义不明地“嗯”了一声，侍者见状，旋即退下。  
“怎么，客卿大人不准备对本侯说清楚，交换的物件是什么吗？”  
在穰侯看来，这个萧育已经醉了八九分了，只不过是纨绔脾性使然，想故弄玄虚，讨他一杯酒喝罢了。  
穰侯正准备坐观他丢人现眼，或者好好惩戒一番，把他丢回咸阳宫墙角儿，让这个楚国来的纨绔现一现原型。这小子虽然生了一副好皮囊，但也不知是凭借什么本事，能把母子俩都哄得团团转。  
萧育把自己的坐席摆正，一改醉态，“在下所能用来交换眼前这一杯美酒的，正是您朝思暮想的东西。”  
“哦？”穰侯大感意外。  
“穰侯可容在下一猜？”  
“客卿但试无妨。”  
“人言，穰侯之腹，可卷山河，亦可吞泥沙，我未来秦之时，早在楚国就风闻此言，但在下以为，以秦王之幼，穰侯能扶之，以泱泱大国之万千变化，穰侯能治之，如此人物，所怀的尤其会是一颗中饱私囊之心？我谓此言可见世人皆错看穰侯之深矣。”  
穰侯被他轻飘飘地吹捧一番，眯了眯眼睛，“那客卿大人来秦后，又怎样看本侯呢？”  
“我认为六国之人所言非虚。”  
“荒唐！”穰侯勃然变色。  
“誒，穰侯莫气，在下一计，可奉与穰侯。只要穰侯甘愿让权于秦王，那么只会证明六国之谣传皆实，若是想要消弭这句话，其实也非常简单。”  
这时候萧育主动来取那爵美酒，仰头一饮而尽，一滴残酒流了下来，挂在滚动的咽喉处。  
“只要穰侯将实权牢牢握于掌心，那么六国之人谣传如何，尽皆虚妄！”  
穰侯愣住了，以他的身份，并不是头一回听到这样的话，令他感到意外的，恰恰是说出这番话的人。  
“萧乐师、萧客卿…究竟是谁派你来，对本侯胡言乱语？”  
“是在下自己。”  
“哼，你的胆子，未免太大了点儿，来人呐，把这等狂妄之徒给我扔到渭河里去！”  
穰侯的侍从伸手就要拽起位子上的萧育，他从喉咙里滚出一段笑声，“穰侯之腹，只不过能容美酒而矣！今日是在下错看，哈哈哈哈…”  
“把他放下来。”魏冉对侍从一挥手。  
萧育摆脱了侍从，仔仔细细地整理了自己的襟摆，又坐回位上。  
穰侯见他神色从容不改，才带了几分认真重新试探道，“客卿既有高见，又有何良策助我？”  
烛火明灭不定，萧育眼睛里沉淀的不再是对酒色的野心，还有煽动的渴望，后者令穰侯恢对于这个年轻人恢复了一点敏锐的警觉。  
“在下可以挟制秦王。”  
“哦？”  
“在下可以诱秦王沉醉于无可救药的爱情之中，迷惑他年轻的意志，斩断他对于权力的肖想，在下可以做到这一点。”  
“哦？”穰侯笑了出来，“莫非你以为，以秦王之尊，真的会上你一个小小纨绔的当？”  
萧育抬起眼睛来，他眼下一颗黑痣若隐若现，像是展示上天赐予他的武器，“以秦王之尊，自然阅六国美眷无数，但恰恰是这一点，使得秦王从未尝试过需要征服的爱情。情色对于他而言，如同他与生俱来的血统一般，属于天经地义之事。但倘或他真的在这一层受挫，那么也许就会对穰侯您放弃了掌控的意图。”  
“本侯从来不做无把握之事，萧育，你这举动，颇为险恶。”  
“但是对于穰侯来说，用在下之策，您需要付出的代价是最微不足道的，因此也是最诱人的，不是吗？”  
“萧育，”穰侯威胁道，“你先是投靠了太后，数日之内又做了秦王的客卿，现在又来投靠本侯，你若不是真小人，就必定是六国的间谍。说，是楚国，还是魏国，齐国？”  
“穰侯说的不错，在下的确不是什么君子。”萧育又自己主动添了一爵酒，仰头喝尽美酒，样子颇为不羁，“可在下也不是什么装作君子的间谍。君子以美德而见用，而在下只不过是在见您之前，给一贫如洗的自己置办了几身好行头罢了。”  
“好，那本侯便将这坛美酒，尽数赠与客卿大人！”  
酒仙笑了，笑容能令见者皆为他沦为酒狂。


	5. 第二夜

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 三天不写文，此时有文不如无，本章有肉，谨慎观看。

五：第二夜

（上）

秦王寝宫，深夜。   
嬴稷再三地命令侍从剪下灯芯，侍从在旁劝道，“王上，还是早早就寝罢，何苦熬坏了身子呢…”   
“不急，再等等。”   
“可是…王上，再过两个时辰就是该晨起的时候了…”   
“寡人说了，再等着！”   
侍从慌乱退下，“诺。”   
秦王今夜，不食亦不眠，不知在等何人？   
“哎哟，大人呐，这是什么地方，您可不能擅入啊！”   
嬴稷突然直起腰板来，“何人在殿外求见？”   
回答他的声音含混不清，好似酒醉后的呢喃。   
“可是王上，这个人喝醉了，已经人事不省，这如何使得啊。”   
“不要啰嗦，就算抬，也把他给我抬进来！”   
“诺。”   
萧育摆脱了内侍的阻拦，摇摇摆摆地走进殿内。殿内烛火通明，乍入明堂，令他不明就里地眯起眼睛，辨认不出方向。   
他笨拙得有如蹒跚的婴孩，一边踉跄地倒着步子，一边伸出双手摸索。   
内侍所言不虚，萧育的确已经醉的不省人事了。   
萧育被一把接住，倒在嬴稷怀里，带着浓重的酒气，差点打了个酒嗝。   
嬴稷看他脸露潮红目带星子，撞到怀里的身子又沉又软，不禁心猿意马，   
“这样烂醉，你饮了多少酒？”   
“回王上，这酒都是穰侯所赠。”   
“哦？”嬴稷等了他几个时辰，沉下脸来，“看来你与穰侯，相谈甚欢？”   
“王上莫急，”萧育的头颅还横卧在嬴稷怀里，笑起来，可以看到酒窝边一对亮亮的虎牙，“臣已按计行事。”   
“我那舅公，没有把你扔到渭河里头喂鱼？”   
“穰侯是这样威胁过，但是臣把自己从渭河边儿上救回来了。”   
萧育还是笑嘻嘻的，这会子已经完全喝醉，再也认真不起来，反而像个顽童，“王上，我来请赏来了。”   
嬴稷半笑不笑地道，“萧大人想讨得什么？”   
萧育摇摇晃晃地说道，“臣以前在楚国的时候，饮宴醉后常与人躲在暗中，脱帽摘缨，堕簪坠珥，男女嬉戏，是时，人可以亲闻芳泽，罗襦微解，心神荡漾，其乐无穷。臣敢请王上，也置办一次这样的游戏，嗝儿……”   
嬴稷紧紧钳制住了他，伪装成照顾醉汉的样子，但是握住萧育臂膀暗暗用力，   
他不怒反笑，“你想要的就是这个？”   
“不，不行吗，王上？”萧育开始舌头打结。   
“准了，本王准了。”嬴稷拽起醉的说胡话的萧育，心急地吹灭了身边的灯烛，这是等待时他让内侍换上的。   
“这殿里只有你我二人，萧爱卿，你说，咱们该怎么玩呢？”   
萧育囫囵抬起眼来，“内侍呢？”   
对方钳住了他，笑得露出齿锋，“内侍？他们不配，或者说，你想让内侍看见你这个样子？”   
说罢，双手在衣襟处左右分力，立刻把他的胸膛袒露了出来。   
“啊呀”，萧育步子很沉地想往外走，仿佛吃了一大惊。   
嬴稷想起摘下红绸时萧育提起的那个关于征服的疑问，他心里突然有了笃定的做法。   
“萧育，我要赐给你的，是快乐。”   
如果权力不能征服你，那么唯有欢愉可以使你变成奴隶。  
萧育一愣，人也不跑了，舌头也不打结了，只是呆呆躺在他怀里，像是有所期待似的。  
嬴稷非常慢地解开他的衣物，与其说是给萧育宽衣解带，不如说是伸进手去慢慢摩挲，他张开十根手指，用手指上惯常处理文书的茧子来剐他的胸膛，使失去清醒的意志力的肌肤在手掌下颤抖不已。  
他低头叼住左边胸膛的乳头，用粗糙的舌面来回碾压，起初还轻柔些，然后又吸吮起来，同时右手压在另一只乳头上，用拇指指甲来回地弹拨。  
萧育岂受过这等待遇，立时按捺不住，如同渭河里的鲤鱼一样弹出水面。  
他把人按回水里，接着把衣襟彻底打开，连亵裤也不落下，萧育的阳物立刻弹了出来。  
嬴稷伸手抚了两把，笑容更盛，如同这东西是他心思不约而同的密友。  
萧育的腰杆也挣脱了他有限的意志力，不由自主地往前挺。  
嬴稷反倒非常大方，他一手握住下头慢慢扪弄，另一只手偏又揽住颈项，好似甘蔗般地在上头啃食，感受他喉头上下翻滚的不耐。  
他很耐心，也正因如此，萧育的喘息越来越急促，如同搏命的战士，陷入战场被包围的情势之中。  
“啊————”他颤抖着释放出来，他投降了。  
嬴稷掌心带着凉意，手中的浊液被抹到自己小腹上，萧育马上就清醒了。  
嬴稷俯身看着他，眼神中欲望暗涌，静候了片刻，看得萧育心中懊悔醉酒失算。  
萧育推了他一把道，低头道，“臣该告退了。”  
“哦？这么快，就要走？”  
“深夜叨扰王上，已是臣之过，明日，明日王上还有…”  
嬴稷就势揽住颈项吻了上去，后面的话都不消说了。  
“一股酒味”，他放开萧育，嫌恶道。  
萧育卧在地上，差不多已经化作一滩软泥，他吃吃地低声笑着，正此时，嬴稷又拿出一个物什，上头用丝丝的红缨系着，透出幽幽的香气。  
萧育使劲嗅着这味道，软碎的红缨垂到了他脸上，他低低笑出声。  
“你看，这是什么？”  
他张开眼睛，只看见一块人形的小木头，盈尺大小，被嬴稷拿在手里，散发着馥郁香气。  
“此物名唤美人香，产于南海之南，本是沉香的一种，可贵的是偏偏长成了人形，百年之间也未能有人得几个。”  
他说着，整个人覆罩在他身上，说道，“把它送给你，如何？”  
萧育怔道，“王上重恩，我岂能收受？”  
“教你收着便收着，”嬴稷带着不明的笑意道，“可知这是用在哪里的？”  
他变色道，“这怎么使得？”  
嬴稷哄道，“这正是此物另一个好处，寻常带在身上，安气宁神，用在里头，又能催人情动。”  
他往后稍稍退了一步，又被嬴稷眼疾心热地按住，暗夜之中传来了牵开衣带的窸窣声响。  
异物在体内的滋味搅扰地的确难受，萧育闷哼一声，鼻息残存着滚辣的酒意， “索性不用这东西，”他顿了顿，于是嬴稷从体内拿出那香，促狭地笑了一声，可见上头已经被沾湿了。  
萧育闭紧眼睛，一瞬之间两腿攀紧了嬴稷，弓起身来，喘息局促摇摆，在交叠的颤抖间，身下萧育的外衣已经皴皱的不成形状。  
萧育喝醉了酒，只是身上无力，还努力制着喉中不断溢出的呻吟，忽然嬴稷狠狠向前一闯，揽住他亲昵道，“地上太冷，缠紧些，到塌上去，”抱住人要往前走，他于是发觉身后阳具侵入地益发凶蛮起来，顶入前所未及的地方，几乎贯穿了神志，无助地绞紧了攀在他腰间的双腿。  
嬴稷也不舒畅，头顶筋脉只觉突突地跳，他勉力把人抱回塌上，面前人已经体软如泥，只有一双眼睛，温蕴如泉，还残留着一点清明。  
他抓着又腰杆撞了进去，只见眼眶下滚出一点泪水，滚到黑痣上，恰如鲛人泣珠，便把泪水舔干了。  
萧育顺着他的动作颤抖道，“什么味道？”  
“酒味。”嬴稷笑道。

（下）   
清晨，嬴稷在他肩颈处肆意胡闹。  
他的肩膀紧实而宽阔，泛着情欲洗刷后的新鲜光泽，他靠上去细细地嗅，然后忍不住又亲又咬。  
“嗯”，萧育还未醒来，他的呢哝似是楚音，软软的，分不清是推拒还是糊涂。  
嬴稷从后面整个儿地趴在他身上，用更多的啃咬折腾他。  
萧育是第一次从男人的怀抱里醒来，很是有些昏沉，使劲转了转眼睛才意识到眼前这是秦王寝宫，而颈后传来的痛痒也提醒了他昨天晚上是怎么个情形。  
他主动转过身来，与嬴稷当面对质。  
嬴稷见他醒了过来，就伸手展开他的胸膛，他一声闷哼，眼前的嬴稷就像是眉毛丝儿也挂满了得胜的意思。  
这让他心里恨恨，于是在被子里抬起腿，压制住嬴稷的腰身，紧接着坐到了他的身上。  
嬴稷看到萧育主动起来，得了块甜枣儿，竟故意扶助他后腰，往上顶了顶。  
“唔..”萧育跌倒在他身上，二人气息交缠，乐师伸出稍凉的手指，在被里掀开单衣，蜻蜓一般嬴稷身下探去…  
“嗯——”嬴稷餍足地哼了一声，  
正当他的呼吸变得稠重的时候，宫门外忽然传来内侍的高声通报，“启禀王上，太后召唤客卿大人。”  
“寡人宫里没有此人。”嬴稷这时候被打断，恼怒道。  
门外内侍停了片刻，又笃定道，“启禀王上，确是太后让小奴来您的寝宫，请萧客卿大人速速前往静泉宫的。”  
萧育愣住了，转身坐起，这时候嬴稷在身后捏了捏他后腰上的软肉，恋恋不舍道，“今天没有朝会，你见过太后，就赶紧回来。”  
然而萧育赶到静泉宫时，并没有被内侍直接带往殿后。  
静泉宫地势更高，站在正殿外，整个咸阳便可一览无余。  
他顿了一顿，整理好衣冠，从殿堂直接觐见，  
殿内正奏楚乐，然而座上的两个人都绷着脸，除了宣太后，尤其是怀胎三月的王后叶阳。  
太后见到萧育，面不改色地说道，“萧大人如今成了我王客卿，再请你来静泉宫为本后奏一曲楚乐，不知还可否？”  
萧育拜道，“太后此言，折煞臣了，臣既是我王客卿，当然也是太后之臣。”  
太后坐在主位上颔了颔首，请他入座。  
萧育吹奏了三首曲子，一首雅乐，其余两首都是俗乐，第三首是讲述恋人踟蹰不见的曲子，他还没有吹完，右座上的叶阳就不禁潸然。  
他见到叶阳落泪，自然明白是怎么一回事。早在寝宫里听见内侍召唤之时，萧育心里就隐约知道必与嬴稷有关，但到了静泉宫中方才知晓，原来是瞒不住王后了。  
叶阳哭声未息，太后制止了她，  
“行啦，叶阳，别哭了。”  
叶阳的泪珠在一双眼睛里咕溜溜地打转，“太后…”  
“行啦，我说，听听曲子，值得你这么伤心？”，说罢，仔细地盘查萧育的表情。  
“臣不知王后思念母国情深，是臣唐突了。”  
“都不是外人，咱们就别蒙着驴皮敲鼓面了，”太后说道，然后对叶阳柔声劝道，“我和你都是同样的人，生在楚国，却身不由己入了秦国的后宫。论到这一层啊，你还要比我强得多。我当初只是个扒着族谱都找不到的宗室女子，你呢，你可是当今楚王的嫡女，最尊贵的出身，”  
“可是太后…”  
“欸，你等我把话说完。这出身是一回事，可是一旦你做了后宫的女人，有时候出身反倒不那么有用了。这出身啊，就像是一种胭脂，位分是另一种胭脂，子嗣是第三种，恩宠是第四种，选对，然后用对你的胭脂，你才能顺顺当当地在这宫里活下去。”  
“对于王来讲，普通女人不过是面皮不同罢了，这话虽然伤人，但也的确不假。就像现在说起前朝旧事来，阖宫上下的人都说，我自惠王时就宠冠后宫，其实又怎么如其所言呢？我也曾被惠王幽禁过数年，那几年中我就是连见上孩子一面，也是难于登天的事，那个中滋味，就更不用提起了。我入宫半年，才见了惠王第一面。更不用说魏王后，与惠王结发情深，即使她失宠于惠王，惠王也仍待她以礼，名正言顺地立了武王为嗣。”  
“叶阳，我对你唠叨这几句，并不是要教你怎么做王后，毕竟我这一辈子，可没做过王后。但是你要想在攘攘后宫之中，在秦王心里，活得不再像是一张面皮，那你就得下许多苦功夫。”  
“诺，儿媳知道了。”  
“好，那你不要哭了。听见了反倒教宫人耻笑，就算在我未出世的王孙面上，你也不准哭了。”  
“太后教诲，儿媳铭记于心，不敢再忘。”  
太后挥了挥手，叶阳在侍婢搀扶下站了起来，萧育立刻也站了起来。  
叶阳整了整袖，对他草草行了一礼，萧育还礼，便目送她离开。  
太后又变了一个副脸色，她闲闲摆弄着指甲，“萧大人，你可知那天在宫苑之中，本后为何没有带着你一起离开？”  
“臣不知，请太后示下。”  
“因为我早就知道，你的目标不在本后，其实还是在秦王身上，不是么？”  
“臣愚钝，不能知。”  
“屈身事尊以男宠为职的人，又怎么会说出侍奉母亲如此的话？”  
萧育低下了头。  
当初他只顾如何利用嬴稷的焦灼，到底是被太后看穿了。  
“本后当日说的话，你还记得多少，酒仙大人？”  
萧育一震，他抬起头来，愕然看着太后，不禁揣度着昨晚与穰侯的密谈被听去了多少，至坏情形便是穰侯亲自告发他萧育，以示待秦王太后之骨肉诚心，那他萧育的自身性命，可就悬于一线了。  
“本后当日这样告诫你，秦国不是楚国，王上也不是楚王，我秦国朝堂，更不容得三心两意的人分隙乱政，”  
“可是今日，穰侯让酒的事情都快被咸阳市肆编成谣曲了！萧育啊萧育，你还有何话可辩白！”  
“太后！”萧育疾身下拜，估摸着只有见招拆招这一条路可走，  
只好说道，“太后要杀臣不迟，但请太后听臣禀明实情。”  
“臣之所以私见穰侯于酒肆，做出投靠门下的举动，实非为了萧育自己，而是为了我王。”  
“荒唐。”  
“方才太后点破小臣伎俩，小臣起初却非为了投入太后宫中，而是想要博得王上青睐，故出此下策。敢问太后，臣既已获王上荣恩，赐以客卿之分，又何故自找麻烦，去攀扯穰侯？岂不是主动要惹得王上厌弃？”  
萧育低头站在陛下，咬紧了自己的牙关，“更何况穰侯是最看轻臣这等纨绔的。”  
“萧育，你可不是一般纨绔，你的野心可不小啊”  
他接着重复了一遍昨晚的话，“太后，人皆以纨绔视萧育，萧育亦以纨绔待天下人，即使今日太后将萧育以惑主之名弃市，萧育亦不以为侮。”  
“那你说，究竟是谁派你去见穰侯？”  
“是王上。”  
太后用精厉的眼光看着他，不发一言，就已足够摄人。  
“王上派臣去接近穰侯，伪装成佞幸之人，贪图利益的样子，好跟在穰侯身边，再……，要的是,,,”  
“够了！”太后一拍座椅，凤眉倒竖，“来人呐，割了他的舌头，再把他扔到渭水里喂鱼！”  
“太后！萧育知道太后正为我王与穰侯之间的根结而忧心！萧育此言非虚，望太后明鉴！”  
太后气息平定了下来，揉着额头，也不再管他，更像是为他们之间的争夺而揪心，她缓缓而低声地道，“自古诸侯，便是家国一体，国事家事勿论，都是国事，这两个人，一个是我的兄弟，一个是我的儿子，他们俩，一个要贪，一个想争，到最后啊，只能闹得满盘皆输，满盘皆输，到时，我又如何面对秦国列位先王……”  
萧育道“母亲的心肠，始终是向着儿子的，太后的心肠，自然也是向着王上的，王上尚幼，不能解慈母苦衷，是王上之过，切望太后不要伤心过度，以大局为重。”  
“你倒乖觉，把自己撇的一清二楚，难道你跟着你的王上，想出的就是这样的拙计？”  
“计不在精，而成于人。似穰侯久通兵法，萧育这般用计，精深则易暴露，示拙方能计成。”  
“你也觉得，穰侯错了？”  
“借太后一言，自古诸侯，便是家国一体，国事家事勿论，都是国事，若是寻常百姓家中，舅有所欲，甥未尝有不恪尽己能以奉上者；然今观之穰侯与我王，非但舅甥，更是君臣，顾视二者，舅甥之情短而君臣之义长，所以臣窃以为，今日之局面，在于穰侯之失。然而我王亦有过，过在不能体察太后苦心，臣之罪益重，罪在欺瞒太后，未以实情相告。”  
太后听罢，沉默良久，久到萧育又开始犹疑太后是否发现了新的端倪，  
她抬了抬手指，神态疲倦，但仍然紧绷着音调说道，“不除掉穰侯，这朝堂上怎么能有空当容得下新面孔呢？罢了罢了，你也不必冠冕堂皇，穰侯再犯了忌讳，也到底是公室至亲，若是事出万一，本后也不会坐视不管，萧育，这是本后对你的第二次警告你是聪明人，只是不要太聪明了，懂吗？”  
“诺，臣谨奉命。”  
他总算逃过一劫。


	6. 野心家

六：野心家

（上）

萧育被跟踪了。  
自从那天他离开静泉宫后，他总是觉得时刻有种冷箭一样的眼光躲藏在每一个角落，每一个暗礁中。萧育并非刺客游侠出身，也从未上过战场，但是警觉的本能使他意识到置身泥潭中的危险。  
太后与穰侯之间暗流涌动，如今更夹带了一个萧育，他们之间，无论是谁，这时候都不会放弃探萧育的机会，更不会给予他完全的信任。  
此时已经是近于暮晚的时辰了，咸阳不同于山东诸国的首都，除了官员和商人聚居的街道，其他街道早已关闭，夜间有武士来回巡逻。  
萧育走在市肆街道上，想要甩开黏在背后那股子眼光，但想这个时候，无论是太后还是穰侯，都没有置他于死地的道理，既然身后有暗客跟随，不妨现之于明堂之中。于是他沉下脚步，转身入了市巷，奔着一家挂着楚商招牌的酒馆走去。  
他回头瞄了一眼店门，挂着个“胜郢都”的招牌，确是一家楚国客店。  
“诶，大人您…”店内的侍者上来招呼萧育，一看见他，顿时惊道，“哎呀，这位不是，酒仙大人！”  
“酒仙！您请雅座！我这就给您温酒！您今日造访敝店，是想要尝点儿什么酒？”  
想来宣太后所言也不全是耸人听闻，萧育于是苦笑道，“什么都好，”。  
“酒仙您稍待啊，我们这儿是楚国店家，什么样上好的山东酒没有啊，别说是凡人的酒，就连仙人的玉浆，也包您享用！”  
萧育一边拿眼睛瞟着店门外的动静，一边搭着话茬，“那……中山酒，你们店里有吗？”  
“什么？中山酒？”侍者小二挠头道，“这中山国人粗野好斗，不通教化，中山的酒，哪里有人会专门买了喝呢，酒仙您这是难为我了。”  
萧育哂然，“好，那我不难为你，既然你们是楚国酒馆，楚酒总不会也没有吧”  
“哎呀，小店卖的楚酒都是最上等的，好得就和郢都公子们喝的一样，您就请好儿吧！”  
萧育仍旧目不转睛看着店口，正在这档口，侍者又端着酒尊重新上来，还带了一位年轻女人，  
“嘿嘿，这是本店最漂亮的女人，您如果不嫌弃小女子材轻色薄，就让她来为您添酒吧”  
萧育嗯了一声，摆了摆手，示意他离开，这时候一个衣着华丽的年轻男人跨进店来，不等侍者去迎，就走到萧育座前，  
“萧大人，”他阴阳怪气地对萧育发难，“您这样品着美酒，怀抱美人，好不自在啊，看得在下真是眼馋了。”  
萧育心里冷笑，来人样貌俊秀，穿着华贵，以至于处处都做到了夸张而愚蠢的地步，定然不是太后或者穰侯的盯梢；况且言谈中全乎是冲着他萧育而生怨怼，此人定是秦王的内宫郎中。  
萧育没有来得及接茬，侍从就赶忙接道，“这位客官，是与这位酒仙一道的？可有尝过咱们上好的楚酒？”  
来人衣袖一挥， “什么酒我没喝过，好没眼色！”  
“尊驾好大的口气，”萧育不屑道，对着身边为他添酒的女人说道，“来，你来猜猜，这位大人是谁？”  
“妾来咸阳日浅，不认得秦国的贵人。”  
“无妨，你猜猜看，最好官儿猜的大点儿，好让大人高兴。”  
女人青白分明的眼珠滴溜溜一转，“嗯，妾猜这位是宗室公子。”  
“哈哈哈，猜的好，你说的差不了多少了，接着猜，”  
“莫不是秦王重臣的公子？”  
萧育对着来人摇了摇头，年轻男人脸上脸色青红变幻，咬着怒气。  
“中山人有句俗话，’嘴上没毛，办事不牢’，你看这位大人，面庞比女人还要细嫩，又衣着华贵，像是秦宫人士，还猜不出来？”  
女人依旧懵懂，哑巴着摇了摇头。  
“哎呀，怎么会猜不到呢，这位便是秦王的郎中官，官爵…”萧育变换了一下坐姿，打开双膝，随意地坐在席上。  
“萧育，你欺人太甚！”  
“在下是否说错？”他笑道，“若是我说错了…不妨请尊驾言明。”  
“萧育，你如此放轶，羞辱于我，你就不怕王上知道了重重责罚？”  
成了年的男人在少年男宠看来，是断然入不了眼的，男子风色，应仅盛于少年，一旦过了冠礼，曾经再美的少年面皮也会变得腻涨起来，甚至粗俗鄙陋。但萧育不同。秦王对他从天而降的恩宠，令少年们嫉愤不已。少年男宠跟着萧育，不外乎是要喝退萧育，再不济在言辞上羞辱他一番，见他行为放荡，自以为抓住了痛脚，可以大模大样地回宫禀告嬴稷，灭一灭萧育的势头。  
谁料萧育脸上的意思更加桀骜不惧，且有了几丝笃定，“萧育不才，却知道尊驾为何而来。”  
他笑里夹杂着狡黠与不训，让这个只惯于沉溺柔媚风色的少年感到陌生，甚至是危险，不由得怔了一下。  
“为何？”  
“因为秦王给我的，正是尊驾想要却要不到的。”  
年轻郎中坐了下来，这时候反倒不像来威胁萧育的了，壮胆道，“什么？”  
萧育翘起眼角，笑着咽下一口酒，“如此美酒，果真不逊于郢都佳酿；可如此佳酿易得，而人心难得，有了人心，才可能做许多凡人想也不敢想的事。秦王给了我的，不就是尊驾想要却要不到的吗？”  
“你…，”少年的脸色滚辣了一圈， “萧育，你自以为得到王上的信任了吗？楚国的女人不顶用了，就用男人顶上，哼，我今日就要把你的真面目，原原本本地告诉我王！”  
萧育冷嘲，“尊驾自便，在下要畅饮达旦，不作挽留了。”  
少年拂袖道，“萧育，”他指着他的鼻子，怒道，“咱们走着瞧！”说罢又一把砸碎了案上的酒樽，酒水淌了一地，也浸湿了萧育的衣襟。  
萧育冷不防被泼了满身的酒水，呛得说不出话来，连连咳嗽。  
“哎呀，这位大人火气可真大，我再给酒仙您换个雅间吧，让这小女好好伺候您更衣，”说着侍从搀扶起萧育，走进酒馆深处，拉开一个雅间，“您稍待，小的再给您取酒来。”  
萧育被拉进隔间里，心中已觉察出一丝异样的感觉来，这年轻郎中，从咸阳宫一直追踪自己到此处，观其行事如此莽撞，恐怕不只是为了表演跳脚而来的，只怕是背后还有别人，派他来警告自己的。   
他这般思忖，便皱起眉头捏紧了酒杯。  
女人看他皱眉，说道，“酒仙也厌烦这酒味？妾去给您换一身衣袍如何？”  
“不用，”萧育解下被酒水完全打湿的外袍，“你把我这衣服挂在窗边，晾一晾就行了。”  
女子依言行事，打开了窗户，这时候秋风簌簌地吹进房间，夹带着一片黄叶，落到了外袍上。  
“公子不像是来喝酒的人。”  
“何出此言？”  
“您来到本店，便只要喝中山酒，这哪是要喝酒的人说的话？”，女人轻笑道，摘下衣袍上的黄叶，“可见酒仙只知渴饮，也未必是识酒之人。”  
“这话说的有趣，酒仙并不识酒，那怎样才算识酒之人？”  
“若是识酒之人，除了尝遍天下各国珍酿之外，还应当记得故乡美酒的味道。”  
“哦？这可有何说头？”  
这时候窗外又飞进几片枯叶，卷到了萧育面前的酒案上，  
女人挂好了外袍，问道，“人皆言饮水思源，各国风物不同，是以酒亦不同，酒仙虽能饮，恐飘零他乡，未有故乡佳酿来的适意自在。只是不知，酒仙从何处来？”  
“从来处来”，他从案上拈起一片叶子，打岔道。  
女人见他防备，反倒笑了，“您不愿意说您的故乡，那妾只好请您品尝我家乡的美酒了。”  
说罢，给他满上一爵。  
“齐酒？”，萧育问道，“你是齐国人？”  
女人在他身边坐了下来，点了点头。  
“既是齐国人，怎么会跑到秦国来？秦律森严，咸阳城内酒肆驿馆，依律不许蓄养游女倡人，你一个齐国女人，又怎会躲在这楚人开的酒馆之中？”  
“您的问题太多了，妾真不知该回答哪一个了。”  
女人又给他添了一杯酒，萧育这才在灯光之下近看女人的样貌，心下突然一惊。  
“我本齐国良家子，我十岁之时，齐楚交兵，里中合族都被楚人所戮，男人皆战死，孺子亦被生坑，举族上下，只有二十多女子被略入楚，”她的语气飘忽不定，仿佛这天大的事情不足挂齿，“我自入楚，就为人奴隶，辗转数家大族，皆以我为不祥之人，如今又为楚商所购，来到咸阳，不得已匿于酒肆之中。”  
“公子既尝过齐酒，想必也曾游历至齐，您可知道，咸阳的秋天来得格外的早，此时齐国的落叶还未曾飘零？”  
“如此说来，你必是思乡心切了。”  
“公子说错了，是妾不愿归乡。”  
“为何？”  
“田园荒芜，族人皆作黄土，妾即使归乡，又能看到什么呢？”  
萧育叹道，“知我者，谓我心忧，不知我者，谓我何求。”  
“公子有心了，妾本不该提起这些琐事，扰了您的雅兴。”  
黄叶尚被他捏在手里，他突然地说道，“你长得倒很像我的一位亲人，只是我已经数年未见她了。”  
女人也跟着转了话题，“既是亲人，又怎么会数年未见？难道您这几年一直在异乡飘零？”  
萧育摇了摇头，多饮了几杯后说道，“自我在中山为质，已经有十数年未见过我这位亲人了。”  
“原来如此，您要喝中山酒竟是这个缘由。”  
“世人皆爱楚酒清冽，齐酒醇厚，又多以小国之酒粗薄而不堪饮，然而未至中山，又怎知中山酒真味？”  
“妾从未去过中山，只听闻那是远隔中原之地，狄人杂居，人心不化。”  
“中山夹在赵燕与匈奴之间，弹丸之地，自保尚难，国人好斗。的确不是什么人间仙境。”  
“那您是如何到这中山为质的？又有何国会派质到中山？”  
萧育只觉得口中美酒突然变成了一腔苦味，“楚国。”  
女人一惊，“您竟是楚国公族？”  
萧育身世隐秘，出生之后齐国公主即幽闭于深宫之中，他极少见到生母。他屡屡问起教养自己的老仆人，父亲母亲在哪里，自己又到底是谁，老仆人只能露出讳莫如深的表情。萧育年纪只有三四岁，又养在了早已废弃了的楚王离宫，一年到尾也不见半个亲人，不知小小人儿在孤独中沉浸了多少个日夜，有一晚终于对着月亮哭了出来，哭声响彻偏废的离宫，老仆人见此情状实在不忍，稚子念亲，其情可感，终于抱住孩子一五一十地说了起来。  
过了几天，萧育爬上离宫外的大树顶，从上往远处看，想要看见自己囚禁在楚宫深处的母亲，明知看不见，还是要极目远眺。  
但是他突然瞧见一队兵士带着枪，闯进了身后的小小离宫，二话不说，一枪便刺倒诉说真相的老仆人。  
年纪小小的萧育在树上被唬破了胆。  
又过了几天，萧育又有了新的仆人，只不过是一个哑巴。  
萧育因此也学着做起了哑巴。  
三年后，萧育的个头儿刚刚和门口新栽的小树齐平的时候，有一天，宗正突然领着一班军士又重新出现在离宫。  
“公子育，今承王命，旬日之内，须前往中山为质，助我王以成与中山王友好之盟，为质期间，一应衣食供给，皆按王族公子之例，然离国为质，不得私意窜逃，若有违禁，楚国不容，法理难恕。你明白了？”  
小小萧育抬起了头，“宗正大人，我离国之前，尚有一心愿，愿大人请我王允准。”  
“讲。”  
“育惟愿一见母亲。”  
萧育不知不觉又灌了好多杯酒入腹，他对这齐国女人说道，“中山险恶，其西有赵，其东有燕，更兼北临匈奴，匈奴牧马年年劫掠，在中山为质，不啻于流放。中山原想用质子换得些许楚国的好处，可在楚王看来，中山偏远，油水又少，小小质子，岂足道哉，哪里会有出手相援的道理。”  
齐国女人听他这样说，恍悟原来公族王室竟也满是血泪，揪心道，“那后来呢，公子是如何逃出中山的？”  
萧育饮罢，吐出一个字来，“逃。”  
“逃？”  
中山羁留数年，萧育在极度匮乏中挣扎了下来，没有食物，就自己去山野中捕，去采，去与狼夺食。像罅隙中抓地而生的怪柏，黄沙卷地也吹不走，雷电摧劈也劈不垮，中山之境，狼比人多，在此生存，绝非易事，更让萧育领会了一点，万乘之国车驾滚滚，他再也不要成为辙下亡魂。  
中山国政亦十分荒乱，更何况要应付强敌环伺，楚国在怀王当政下日渐衰颓，中山自此也断了与强国盟约的念想，几乎忘了这么一个可有可无的质子。  
再后来，赵国压境，中山国门将破，百姓出逃，萧育便夹杂其中，辗转赵韩，终于回到楚国，但只投在纨绔子兰的门下，充作其门客，求得进宫的机会，得以见到生母。  
“公子如此身世，妾亦引以为悲感，您数年辗转中山，不得与亲人相见，岂不也是因为楚国之故？”  
萧育没有回答，他觉得齐国女人的脸和自己模糊记忆中的人脸越来越像，几乎重叠到了一起，  
也有可能是他又喝醉了。  
“是，也不是。”他含混道。  
“妾与公子，可谓是同病相怜。”齐国女人这时候低下了头，像是要依偎在他身上。

（下）

“好一个同病相怜！”门外突然传来陌生男人的声音，萧育回头看去，纸门外有一个人影闪烁。  
门外的人不经通报，就拉门进来，“怎样，育公子，此女伺候得如何？”  
门口进来了一个七尺多的男子，貌相十分稀疏平常，倘若把他扔到人群之中，就仿佛扔了块泥巴，萧育实在不知此人，于是警惕问道，“尊驾是谁？”  
那人潦草地拜了一拜，“在下是这胜郢都的主人，育公子驾临，有失远迎，特来赔罪。”  
“不必劳烦店主家，你这里楚酒甘醇，确配得上这么个名字。”  
“育公子不想麻烦，而我却有事要与育公子您相商。”  
自从来秦，萧育一直隐瞒身份，无人能知他底细。他心生疑窦，再次问道，“尊驾到底是谁？”  
“在下身份低微，不足以挂齿，倒是公子觉得，此女形貌如何？是不是酷肖您的一位故人？”  
萧育咬了咬牙，“你是楚国密探。”  
“公子猜错了。您这样聪颖，只消想一下，您今日的荣华富贵，是拜谁人所赐，在下的身份即明了了。”  
“哦？是齐国派你来的？”  
“不错，在下乃齐国密探，平素以楚国客商的来隐藏身份，公子平日身份显贵，在下不便接触，今日来引公子相见，也是颇废了一番心思，精心设计好的。”  
“怎么，那少年郎中…？”  
“以公子之智，应该料想得到，大王在咸阳宫内布下的棋子绝非只有一颗。然而咸阳这么多酒家，不着人引着，公子又怎么会走入这胜郢都呢？”  
“原来楚国酒馆之中卧藏的却是齐国密探，”，萧育苦笑道，“如此大费周章，齐王究竟有何旨意下达？”  
“为掩人耳目，在下不得不如此为之，今日在下特来转告齐王的消息，”密探的语气稍作迟疑，“您的母亲，齐国公主已经薨逝于楚了。”  
砰当的一声，酒樽被砸倒，密探的衣襟被萧育死死掯勒在手里，被连拖带拽至屋子角，密探几乎喘不过气来，怎么也没想到文质彬彬的萧育也有如此力气，看他样子，与传说中发了狂的中山狼别无二致，密探艰难地拢住他还在发力的双手，吞吞吐吐道，“公子节哀，公主她已经去了！”  
“什么时候！是什么时候！”萧育低吼道。  
“半…咳…半月之前，楚王没有依礼发丧，故而各国之间…也没有照…照会。”  
他双眉愣愣地锁在一起，眼睫低垂，但盖不住泛红的眼圈，他两手还掯着密探的衣襟，泪水已经如寒雨一样降落下来，潮洇身前一片苇席。  
密探见他仰直颈项，整个人几乎就要向后跌过去，喉头上下滚动有如被人扼住一样，  
“母亲…母亲…”，  
竟也不料他如此伤心，几乎不能自已，于是好言相劝，  
“公子节哀，齐王特意遣在下相禀，是还对公子您有所期待。大事未定，公子怎可悲戚过甚？”  
萧育失去了力气，松开了双手，无力地跌倒在席上。  
密探性命无虞，于是说道，“齐王遣在下前来，除了禀告公主仙逝之外，还有一事相问。”  
萧育哑着嗓子问道，“如何？”  
“只因楚王未按后妃之礼安葬公主，公主梓宫，如今尚未入土啊！齐王派在下问询公子，公主之梓宫，您愿意是在楚还是在齐？”  
“什么？莫非楚王他不愿让我母亲安葬楚国王族陵寝？”  
“正是，在下正为此事而来，公主能否能在我齐国王族陵寝内永享长眠，就要全系于公子您一身了。”  
“此话何意？”  
“齐王密诏，而今您还得再替齐王做成一件事。”  
他眼底的泪波被愤怒烧至干涸，一把拍在桌案上，“怎么，委质事人，离间秦楚，这样的事，我做的还不够吗？！”  
密探见他动怒，赶忙回道，“公子切勿如此，您虽然难过，但也不至于说出这等糊涂的话来，齐王可是您的至亲了，您这样说，只恐误了您自己啊。”接着赶忙让齐国女人重新倒上一杯酒，送到他手上。  
密探见他喝下酒，于是劝道，“齐王痛失爱女，未尝不像公子一样哀毁伤心，只是齐王对您还寄予厚望，如今怎可不报母仇，令亲痛仇快啊！”  
萧育心底却只对“至亲”一词齿冷心冷，只低着头道，“说罢。”  
“目下秦楚相绝已成定势，据军中探作消息，秦王颇有伐楚之意，只是碍于太后的情分，齐王想让公子再添一把火，让攻楚之事尽早做成，如此我齐国再出兵淮北，楚国自顾不暇，淮北之地尽可收入我齐境之内，若如此，岂不既报了母仇，又助我齐国立下大功？”  
密探料想此言或许会打动萧育的心肠，于是说，“待到功成之后，无论您是留在咸阳，还是想回临淄，我王都不会负您！”  
萧育依旧低垂着头，看起来似乎是被说动了几分，密探想到他不过是个游迹列国的孤儿，如今虽为卿相，不过是齐王的卒子，焉有不从外祖的道理，于是拍了拍他的肩，软声安慰道，“此番公子入秦，身边一直没有人服侍，人言丈夫处事，岂可无妻？你看此女，她本是流民，身世低微，不配做您的妻子，只不过长得倒肖似公主生前模样。她可是齐王派在下特意寻得的，为的只是公子一人。不说别的，若能有此女陪伴您身边，一是稍解公子之苦，二是您的起居好歹有个活人照应不是。”  
“我只有一个要求。”他的声音喑哑难听，萧育这时候顿了顿，“公主的梓宫，必须尽快入土，但也不能葬于齐国公族陵寝。”  
密探本以为他已经从了自己的意，这时候又犯难道，“既不葬于楚，也不葬于齐国王族陵寝，那您想把公主安置在哪儿？”  
萧育又喝下一杯酒，他的喉咙发紧，就像被仇恨紧扼，  
他离楚赴中山为质那一年，还未满十岁，与宗族王子相较，正是搅闹学堂，承欢膝下的年纪，与百姓孩童相比，也正是肆无忌惮玩闹的年龄。  
然而他自小长在深宫别院，字都不使得几个，却早已从老宫人讳莫如深的神情和如同家常便饭的喝令中知晓自己的不同。  
小小孩童在得到了楚王特准之后，特意沐了浴，掸了衣，才去幽宫去见自己的母亲。  
那天楚宫里的阳光好到惊人，金灿灿地洒在小孩儿身上，晒得他按捺不住要去见母亲的紧张。母亲长得会是什么样子？母亲一定是委屈的。母亲会认出我来吗？母亲一定过得很苦罢…母亲知道我要去中山吗？…  
…她若知道了会想我吗？  
萧育不知道跟着内侍走了多久，直到哑巴内侍把他领到宫门西北角的一侧石墙外，才停下，用缺短舌头的嘴巴啊啊示意着他到地方了。  
萧育砰砰地敲开了门。  
其实宫门很破旧，不堪一撞，也许以他当年小小的身量根本发不出这么响的声音；如今想来，这砰砰声也许都是他不安的心声。  
他走进院内，个子才刚比院内杂草高过一头，但但这杂草也不是芳草萋萋，在春季仍是枯僵发黄，似乎这一爿小宅已经被春风阻绝。  
一个年轻瘦削的女人抱膝坐于阶下，形容不修，未梳发髻，怀里只抱着个不新不旧的枕头，却好似抱着个婴儿，她颠拍着枕头，一边哼着萧育听不懂的齐国小调，一边又抬头痴恋着东南的太阳，让阳光尽可能地洒在自己脸上。  
小萧育嚅嗫着端详母亲的样貌，她的脸庞上没了昔日王族夫人的骄傲，但还比较平和。  
小孩儿扑通跪在杂草里，膝行上前，抱住她，“母亲！”  
他以为自己有足够勇气，把这声母亲喊得响亮，但是这声音是带着潮气与稚气的，十分脆弱。  
经年的流离，也许让萧育吃够了乱世为生的苦，也埋下了不少恨意，但是母亲瘦削发黄的脸上一双清明透亮的眼睛，却令他在心底始终不忘。  
她清醒地接住自己的孩子，这个孩子从出生以后就离开了她的怀抱，数载光阴之后，这孩子终于有了沉甸甸的重量。  
齐国公主抚摸着孩子的后脑勺儿，当他还是一个襁褓里的婴孩。  
萧育从母亲的衣襟里嗅到了干草和幽宫的味道，泪水已经淌下脸颊，  
“母亲，儿就要去中山做人质了，母亲…”  
萧育觉得自己被母亲抱紧了些，她温热的泪水啪嗒啪嗒地掉在自己的耳后和脖子上，  
他第一次也是最后一次听见母亲呼唤他，“我儿…我儿命苦啊！”  
然后他就被母亲一把推开，跌坐在地上，他不敢置信地看着自己的母亲，  
齐国公主几乎被痛苦撕裂，强作空洞的眼神投注在怀中的旧枕头上，轻轻拍打掂抱，犹如对待一个活生生的婴儿，又哼起了调子。  
这时候他还不明所以，  
直到哑巴内侍拉着他磕了几个头，他的泪水又夺眶而出。  
萧育拉回盯着屋梁的眼神，犹如枯掉半边的树木，了无生意，  
“我母亲的梓宫，当然要葬于我自己的陵寝之中。”


	7. 第三夜

七：第三夜

（上）

密探听到这样决绝的话语，暗自一惊。  
“公子年寿尚长，公主灵柩怎么能与您同葬？”  
萧育收敛了恨意，冷笑道，“用间者，间成之时，身必死。我既是齐王间者，怎还有爱惜性命之理？人生不过天地之逆旅，爵禄加身，百年后亦埋为荒草，为人笑耳。我心中所想，只有为母亲偿恨而已。”  
密探听他这样讲，只有信服地点了点头。  
他追着问道，“齐王究竟要我如何拖住秦楚？”  
密探见他已无丝毫伤怀之色，心里揣度他定是复仇心切，于是刺探道，  
“如今秦王于楚国态度如何？于太后又如何？”  
“秦王继位不久，当然是想要实现一番伟业，只是要想真正与楚交战，又势必要先掌握实权。”  
“若等他制服了穰侯，时机可就不止这一两年了，齐王之意，这秦楚之战，是越快越好。”  
萧育心中冷笑，越快越好？齐王分明是要趁着嬴稷权位未稳，过早与楚开战，师出无名，且并无实权在手，谋楚则两败俱伤，他齐国就可以不费吹灰之力，既可得到淮北之地，也可以搅得秦室大乱。  
“秦楚之战，若秦王胜了，如何？若败了，又如何？”  
密探果然说道，“公子缜密，和我王想到一块儿去了。若秦国胜了，秦王得权，则联合六国正义之师合纵伐秦，若秦王败了，则趁势扶穰侯代之，另有义渠在后做内应。”  
“扶穰侯代之？季君之乱才过去数年不久，当初又是他亲自镇压，前车之鉴尚在，恐怕他不会轻易重蹈覆辙。”  
“公子岂不知形势使然？若一切顺遂，真如我王所料想的一样，那么穰侯也由不得他自己，到时候必为形势所迫。”  
萧育心中冷哼，“既如此，萧育已全然明白了，尊驾不妨禀明齐王，萧育想要在临淄讨一块风水宝地，修为陵园，让母亲入葬。”  
“公子所求，在下会详细呈交齐王。”密探拱手作别，“这女子就留在您的府邸之中，为您洒扫庭院，公子日后在咸阳之中如有万一，或有消息，或需救援，都可遣让此女来此，知会在下即可。”  
密探起身离开房间，接着有侍者进来，捧上新的美酒，  
萧育道，“如此盛情，只怕我萧育没有这么多的金银，偿付得了这酒费。”  
“酒仙您说哪里的话，这酒可是掌柜送给您的，他愿意结交您这位朋友，特命小的把店里最好的酒拿出来，嘿嘿，这酒啊，只怕连穰侯也未必尝过。说实话，就是小的，也从未见过掌柜这样大方一回啊。”  
萧育咂摸着酒味，但心里却五味杂陈。  
齐国女人不断地把酒杯续满，但还是加以劝阻，没有让他喝得更多。  
“公子，您已经喝得够多了，今天就别再喝了。”  
“为什么不？”萧育转过眼神，凌厉地让她难以对视。  
他重新打量这个与生母长得极其肖似的女人，心底惊叹老齐王好精心的计谋，不仅费了手段把他塞进咸阳城中，还找出这么一个人来监视自己，恐怕这女人方才所言也不过一计而已。  
“为什么不？我萧育在世上最后一个牵挂之人也已逝去，这岂不是彻底轻松？为何我不能喝酒？”  
她回道，“公主之没，皆是由楚国所致，公子心中难受，应该早日谋划，向楚王报仇。”  
萧育放下了酒杯，他最恨醉的还不够，尽管手脚已经发麻，但是心里却觉得冷，好像有人扒在他心室外呼呼地对里头搧冷风。  
“你从未见过我母亲那样的人，尽管你和她长得很像，”萧育本已硬起了心肠，却又思绪游离，像是对齐国女人说话，“她是那样的一个女子，她把全部的热忱都投入身为公主的光荣和对王室幸福的追求里，而她的悲剧也根源于此，那是一场注定不合时宜的幻想，遭到冰冷王权的打击。”  
他心里腾起一股恨意，“若是你，要为了你的父母族人报仇，这仇该对谁报？”  
“自然是楚国。”  
“何止楚国！”他忽然大声道，“若不是齐将一战守城不利，就置生民性命如草芥于不顾，楚军又怎能如此轻易劫掠齐人，如你一般的百姓也不会沦落为奴！”他伸手向东一指，“若不是他齐王当年为了扶植楚国公子继位，消弭两国战事，我那不合时宜的母亲也不会远嫁楚国，最后老死在冷宫之中”  
烛火下的黑暗幽幽晃动在他眼睛里，“列国纷争不休，坏礼义，乱宇内，都是其自以为有了权力，借着权力高高在上的名义，自封圣贤之君，便可以践日月，踏山河，置他人性命如敝屡，还要说这一切是为了家国大义！”  
齐国女人定定地道，“公子这样说，竟也是怨了齐王？”  
萧育夺过酒杯，让烈酒呛入喉中，酒杯中未尽的酒顺着颈项流了下来，又浸湿了胸前衣衫，  
“哎呀，”女人见他连酒杯都端不稳，又打湿了一片衣服，连忙为他擦拭起来。  
不料萧育襟里一块不大不小的木料掉了下来。  
女人把美人香放在自己掌中，这块沉香精巧之至，差不多自己手掌一半长短，竟长得婀娜的人形，在鼻子底下一闻，透出一股子醇厚的香味来。  
女人把美人香递还给萧育，但萧育并不伸手去接。  
他合上了双眼，逃避入黑暗之中。比起煌煌的庙宇明堂，黑暗是安全的，沉入黑暗之中，就如同沉入无人的荒野，和在中山国的那些日子里一样。即使孤身在山中采食捕猎，与野兽作对，也好过庙宇之中的纷繁嘴脸。  
但是黑暗里又透出一点幽微的光亮，刺弄他的心绪。  
是这个人手里提着光亮向他走来。高高的眉骨，茂盛的鬓角，厚厚的嘴唇上挂着笑，步履坚定，却在一霎之间之间，萧育想，这个人也许来得太快。  
萧育睁开眼睛，一把将美人香拿过来，从中掰折断裂。  
“哎呀，这么名贵的香，您怎么把它毁了？”  
萧育胸口沉闷难当，当嬴稷突然出现在黢黑的幻象之中，他不由自主地心头一骇，在这一场复仇之中，他早已屏住心智告诉自己要把嬴稷当做一个目的，一个不得已而为之的目的，虽然如此，当冥冥中命运伸出手扼住他的臂膀，要把他推向无法回头的旅程上的时候，他自己的神智却开始南辕北辙，看着这路上迎着他走过来的人，充满了怯然的愧疚。  
美人香恰好被他沿颈折断。齐国女人取过他手掌中沉香的残骸，想把两块碎香拼在一起，捧了回去，却被萧育一把打散。  
沉香自然不可能还原，正如萧育此时的路一样。他甚至一直自恃为浪子，此番来秦，并非是对自己的外祖残存着多少信任，更大的野心则是要搅覆天下侯王不得安宁，不止楚国、齐国，秦国又何尝不可？若能以一己之力，征服被列王奉若神明的的王权，岂非人生之大幸！环顾列国，能令他实现此愿的唯有秦国，也唯有嬴稷。  
但嬴稷出现在这黑暗中，带着笑意凝视不语时，他就像从擦肩而过的旅人，变成了他的傀儡。  
齐国女人看到他卷起眼底的薄泪，于是道，“公子为何泪中也有恨意？恨意也许会支撑人一时，但过刚易折，实非顺天之为啊”  
廿余人世之中的颠沛生命已是一场荒唐，而又能焉知他信誓旦旦，为一场荒唐复仇时，岂不会以另一场更大的荒唐做结？然而正如宣太后所言，他已经踏入这趟浑水，是再也无法回头，他因此憎恶起自己这没有用的温情来。  
萧育只能一杯接着一杯把酒洒在自己胸膛上，不知是求饮以解忧，还是求饮以自苦。

（中）

嬴稷还在批阅书简，向来是不在书房召见男宠一律的人的。  
少年男宠急火火地哭奔进来，被内侍拦了两三遭，反被斥责不懂事，乱了规矩，索性在殿外跪着，夸大其词地喊道，  
“王上！启奏王上，有人要谋反啦！”  
嬴稷无奈地责道，“行了行了，让他进来吧。”  
少年脸上挂着泪痕，拜在嬴稷跟前，但是嬴稷只重重地把书简往岸上一磕，  
“胡闹，在外头喊什么，什么人谋反？”  
少年楚楚可怜“是萧育，是他…”  
秦王转头紧盯着少年，但这眼神并不与恩眷相关，“他怎样？”  
少年端察秦王的凌厉神色，后悔当初为密探做成此事，只得咬牙冤道，“萧育…萧育在咸阳市肆恣意胡为，他…他还流连倡所，据说还要买个女娼当自己的妻室…这不是对王上不忠，是什么！”  
嬴稷不怒反笑，“他和你可不同，他是寡人的客卿，娶妻又有什么可怪？”  
“可是王上，您不觉得，萧育的身世太过奇怪了吗？中山国灭入赵国这么多年，可是中山国内谁都未曾听闻过这样一个人，王上自然可以宠他，可是王上您若是放任这样一个人，岂不是养患在侧？”  
嬴稷腾地站了起来，“说，寡人要你仔仔细细地说，你知道什么，统统给寡人说清楚。”  
等到嬴稷被领到胜郢都门口的时候，正是人动如潮，把市肆围地水泄不通的时候。  
酒馆伙计见此人贵气非常，不敢上前搭讪，他倒是谁也不理会，跟着少年径直走到雅座隔间外头。  
雅座内男女对话的声音隐隐传来，  
“若我现在替你赎了身，不要再做这差使，如何？”  
“……公子若有意如此，妾感恩涕零，愿追随于公子左右，为您当牛做马。”  
“哼”，萧育低低地笑了一声，这一声犹如在嬴稷眉毛上点着了一把火，  
“你在骗我…，你们都在骗我…”  
说罢门里的声音越来越低了下去，但是在嬴稷看来，却认定是情浓厮磨时的密语。  
萧育已经酒醉地不行，沉沉欲睡，忽然隔间的纸门被人一脚踢破。  
来人从地上撕扯起萧育，“起来！”  
他醉眼惺忪，头脑不甚清醒，外袍也不在身上，方才还枕在女人的膝上卧眠，身旁还落下被掰成两节的美人香，实在分不清天南地北。  
但是这些在嬴稷眼里，又都成了铁证如山。  
嬴稷两手提着萧育的衣襟，他的身体又沉又软，两唇微张，仿佛正在呓语。  
萧育被他晃醒，卷起眼帘，惺忪道，“秦王…嗯…”  
嬴稷嘴角抽动，冷笑道，“原来你还认得我，”  
这时候房间里的女人扑通一声跪在了地上，被这阵势严严实实地唬住了。  
嬴稷狠狠瞪着她道，“我秦国境内之酒肆馆驿，一向不许蓄养娼妓，可在寡人眼皮子底下，就有人敢这么做，寡人看你们是活得不耐烦了！”  
齐国女人连连哀告，嬴稷充耳不闻，只拽着人要走，可巧萧育听到他震怒示威，稍稍清醒了点，开口替齐国女子求情，  
“王上，此女并非游女娼妓，只是这酒馆主人的奴仆，身世也着实可怜，请王上宽恩，放了这么一个可怜人罢。”  
你竟还当着我的面维护起旁的人来，  
嬴稷气结，控制着自己的力道，倏地拽起人，扔进另一个房间里。  
萧育倒在地上，身上又没有外袍保护，小口喘着气，肩胛被摔得酸痛，反倒勉强醒了过来，看到了情形的严重。  
他撑起手臂，驮着上半身，“王上怎会来此？”  
秦王脸上乌云翻卷，“怎么，这世上还有事情，是令你萧育始料未及的？”  
“臣不敢，未曾料到。”  
“是你未曾料到，还是你萧育，根本毫不在意！”  
嬴稷一把攥紧了萧育的手踝，力道之大竟要捏断一样，“萧育啊萧育，你可知寡人平生最恨的，最厌恶的，就是将寡人视作装着声名和钱财的皮囊的不忠不信之人！”  
萧育是个聪明人，他惯于在掩藏和展露自己中间保持一个奇妙的平衡，相机行事，挑起对手心里的争端，他洞晓年轻的秦王，他除了热望无边的疆土，渴望征服注入血液的新鲜感，华服之下，甚至还有一颗不比别人要少的心。  
嬴稷眼睛里可以看到血丝缕缕，几乎不比痛哭一场的萧育要少，  
“我本不信你会如此，我本是不信的！”  
萧育一怔，竟从未摸准秦王竟已有这样的挂怀。温情一瞬击中了他的神智，但是这温情又转瞬而逝，  
他松开被捏的发僵的手腕，起身而立，此时天色已经很晚了，光线暗淡，萧育向上仰视，只能看到他比天色更冷的神情，  
“现在，还是先可怜可怜你自己罢！”  
萧育是个聪明人。他静默地剥下了中衣，袒露出自己的胸膛。  
嬴稷冷冷地嘲道，“脱上头的衣裳有何用？”  
他蹲下身来，捏住萧育的下颌骨，“本王要用的，可不是你的上头。”  
萧育咬牙，解开下半身衣物，把自己剥了个赤条条。  
“跪下。”嬴稷转到身后，令他依祭拜神鬼，顶礼膜拜的样子跪在冰冷的苇席上。  
萧育屈着头颅，眼前只有一片触碰不到的烛火，忽然这烛火晃了一下，也暗了下来。  
嬴稷整个儿地掰下房里唯一的蜡烛，将断蜡放在掌中，去烛照身下人的光裸，身下人跪在地上，紧张地压低自己的喘息，自肩胛至蝶骨的线条，在他的掌中流淌着光，好似玉山倾伏，令人心生贪恋。  
他转手把滚烫的烛泪浇了上去，萧育猛地一声闷哼。  
接触烛泪的皮肉乍然间被烫的通红，冷冷的空气中几乎弥漫着一股子焦味。  
他徒劳地大口喘息，喉咙里逸出吃痛的呻吟，似乎指望着给身体散热，吹凉背后的烫痕，但是嬴稷却不教他如愿，黑夜里缓缓滴落的烛泪犹如迸溅的血滴，“啪嗒——”，“啪嗒——”，自脊背至蝶骨，一下一下地敲在玉山之上，依稀升起青烟几许。  
“呃——唔——”萧育烫地弓起了身，像是皮肤上溅起点点火星，这股邪火从外向里蹿进了五脏六腑，全身发烫。  
皮肤上的烛泪已然冷却，但火却被拱到了心里。  
他身后传来窸窸窣窣的声音，像是嬴稷撩开了衣袍，接着双手握住了他的蝶骨，他下意识地向前滑去，嬴稷威胁道，“怎么，还嫌蜡烛不够吗？”  
说着就要压着他挺入。  
身下人没有经过任何抚摸挑逗，尽管对他言听计从，但全身僵直，犹如被劫了魂一样，密道窄狭，一个劲儿地把他往外挤。  
嬴稷退了出来，把温热的双手覆在蝶骨上头，不得不加以安抚，一只手从萧育身前往下探，故意绕过阴茎，拢住囊袋揉搓抚弄，另一只手自上至下，若有若无地串起自臀沟往下的线条，用手指模仿着抽插的动作，但故意只往里头探入半指，直到肠壁重新湿润起来，里头像是用汤水包裹着他的手指，咕啾地带出水声。  
他将身下人的臀沟左右捏开伏跪在席上，萧育双膝早被磨得通红，心中只默念，这折磨早点结束。  
他撩开下摆，扶着茎柱重新插入还在曰曰张合的小口，顺畅无阻地挺入了最深处。  
嬴稷整个儿地压在了他的背上，他的动作可以算得上粗鲁，把整个阴茎都塞进雪白的臀缝，里头的肠壁犹如粉舌，裹住男根兴奋地吮吸，随着他抽插的动作，肠壁搏动地越来越快，犹如强弓上绞紧的弓弦，不堪承受羽箭的劲力，就要弹跳出来。  
嬴稷的双手向上滑去，抠掉了他背上点点猩红，幸好皮肤并没有被烫地很坏，在暗夜里甚至因情欲沁出些微汗水，好一片玉色光鲜。  
他轻轻往上呵气，“唔嗯——”萧育叫了出来，想必是疼的，只怕也有些舒快，甬道湿滑，将他狠狠一缠。  
嬴稷被惹起火来，两手稳住他的髋骨，又加快了抽插的频率，一下一下带出窸窣的水声，为这干燥的夜晚打上惩罚的印记。  
身下人的喘息被打地断断续续摇摆不定，蜜穴口流出一缕白浊的粘稠，顺着臀沟滞留在皮肤上，痒地萧育难以承受。  
“啊—啊—啊”，他觉得身子已经被劈开，眼前一片空白，仿佛身后甬道之中的不是性器，而是整个人都闯了进里。  
嬴稷发狂地想，若他是个女人，那他一定会把她蒙起眼睛，扔进幽宫之中，再也见不到任何一人，只有看到自己时才给她摘下蒙布，教她日夜承幸，一夜接一夜，一年接一年，直到情欲损噬萧育所有的意识。  
宫妃匿有私情，在六国都是杀头的死罪，当然对待女人，除了斩首之外，更有密不可闻的折磨人的巧法儿。譬如让宫女交给内侍凌辱的，或配以军卒的，或黥刑或割发的，更有甚者，听闻楚宫中竟有灌上几天的药，最后把人活活熬死的。  
嬴稷泄愤地扭住身下人的乳首，粘连出一段惊呼，他喘着粗气，说道，“你要是个女人，寡人就给你尝尝楚宫里的刑罚，先灌上一天一夜的药，然后再把你扔到牢房里，活活渴死才好，”  
他往下探去，粗鲁地拢住萧育的阴茎，上下撸动，另一只手要把他的面庞扭过来，  
谁知一摸，竟是一片濡湿。

（下）

嬴稷停了下来，把萧育翻过来，  
他转过身来，却把头拧了过去，伸手去够衣物。更不管身后的重重烫伤和穴口磨红的伤痛，只穿上衣服，转身就要拉开门出去。  
嬴稷见他毫不迟疑地往外走，且真的像是受了屈辱，于是再二再三地拉住他，“外头都是寡人带来的人，你要往哪儿去？”  
萧育气息一滞，扭头看着他，不敢置信，撑着墙坐了下来，但还是撇着他远远地。  
未愈的伤口撞到了墙上，萧育只咬着下唇发紫，双手撑在地上，连嬴稷看着也心疼起来，  
刚才那股邪气已霎时飞了太半。  
可能真是冤枉了他？嬴稷试探着，一直把他逼到墙角儿，他伸出双手捧着他的头颅，拭净了他的泪痕，萧育的面庞泛着淡淡的绯红，已退无可退。  
他安慰道，“到底怎么回事，是否我错怪了你？”  
萧育嘶哑着道，“王上既已做了，又何须此言？赏罚有度，莫非王恩，我唯有领受便是了。”  
嬴稷不吃这一套，他拉住萧育，道，“你若不是对我有气，怎么会丢了我给你的东西？又为何…”他顿了顿，决定不说出少年郎中去寝宫告状一事，“可见你是对我有气，才要在此寻欢作乐，”  
萧育接着冷哼，“那少年密探定会说起我是楚国密探，恐怕还会说得言之凿凿，”他也顿了顿，只是秦王也未必知道，他身边的少年郎中竟是齐王棋子，“王上既信任他人，我唯有请罪而已。”  
嬴稷讪笑，“就算他说你是楚国密探，寡人也不会相信他”，说罢轻轻掰开他被咬的发紫的下唇，又轻轻地揉着，“你是我的人，怎么会是楚国密探？”  
萧育看着他，心底像是一团黑暗崩塌了，突然喟叹道，“王上不知，臣的娘亲已经逝世了。”  
嬴稷温存的动作停了下来。  
“什么时候的事儿？”  
“半月之前，今日方知。”  
嬴稷也彻底没了气，“你族中可有人收葬？若是无人，我就让你回乡治孝。”  
“不必了王上”，萧育的声音嘶哑而软怠，“我的娘亲，就是在楚宫里过世的。”  
一段沉默无形的横亘在他们之间。  
嬴稷艾艾道，“真的？”  
萧育揽紧了身上的衣裳，也是半晌才道，“那女人，实非游女，只是一个和我娘亲长得有几分相似的苦命人罢了…”  
房里的烛火越来越暗，两人在这无边的幽暗中四目相对，嬴稷讷讷道，“刚才…烫伤了没有？”  
萧育却不回答这个问题，只听他声音嘶哑，说道，“我那可怜的娘亲，一生所受灾厄皆因我而起，”他的双手抠进身下的苇席，“身为人子，未报一日母养之恩，未进一物以解亲颜，还有何面目立于世间…”  
“好了好了，”嬴稷赶忙揽过他的肩头，把人放在心口，道歉从来都不是他的强项，他也只能柔声说，“都不必说了，跟我回去罢。”  
他侧眼看萧育最后一滴泪水挂在泪痣上，想要替他拭去，萧育突然说道，  
“王上，臣尚有一心愿。”  
“是何心愿？”  
“我要为母报仇。”  
“报仇？”嬴稷一愣，“向何人报此仇？”  
“若王上允准，臣要向楚国，讨回这份债。”  
那滴泪水直扑进他心里。  
回宫的车驾上，嬴稷单手倚着，靠在车上。  
“你…”嬴稷终究还是开口问道，“你的母亲，是怎样的人？”  
“幽宫废妃，恐不堪垂问，”萧育别过头，车窗外咸阳秋月高高挂在南天上，只可惜是残月微云，凄凉非常，  
他低低地开口，声音几不可闻，“她是一个生性单纯的人，她这辈子唯一的错，只因她选择在王宫之中，去做一场梦。”  
“我行其野，芃芃其麦——控于大邦，谁因谁极——大夫君子，无我有尤——百尔所思，不如我所之。”  
这晚很沉，萧育把车帘放下，嬴稷念完这首卫风，在一旁疲惫地阖上了双眼。  
这一个夜晚，他久违地梦见了他的嫡母，惠王后魏纾。


	8. 征服者

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 反水间谍萧次君，色令智昏痴秦王。

八：征服者

（上）

近来咸阳宫上下都在预备一件喜事，再过几个月，秦王的嫡子就要出世了。  
宫中为王后和未出世的小王子准备的珍宝已经堆积如山，只有一物是最为珍贵的，因王后不习惯咸阳物候干燥，楚王体恤，给叶阳后送来了楚国最精良的轻纱幔帐。将这幔帐挂在殿内，即可遮御秋风。宫人时时于殿内洒水，整个寝宫，好一派水汽氤氲的郢都气象。  
月前已入了深秋，秦王接见了从楚国来的使臣，  
秦王在殿上问道，“贵使此来，所为何事啊？”  
“禀秦王，楚王听闻叶阳后怀胎辛苦，不适应咸阳的物候，特命臣为叶阳后送上我楚国特产的宝物”  
秦王的表情隐藏在垂旒之后，“是何宝物？”  
跟随的侍从把一匹幔帐捧在手上，进奉给秦王。  
“这世上，竟有如此轻软的幔帐？”  
“秦王不知，这幔帐，乃是越国进献给楚国的最精良的生丝织就，经几百越女在苎萝溪边亲手浣过这幔帐，经楚国最好的染匠染过颜色，还熏了香木而成的。”  
“哦？那本王倒要感谢楚王这番美意了，”他挥一挥袖，侍从捧着幔帐拿给朝臣依次传览，  
朝臣啧啧称奇，“楚国真是无奇不有哇”  
穰侯两手插在腰带里，对楚使好奇道，“这等宝物，楚王宫里，还有多少？”  
这楚使不想穰侯竟然问出这样问题，十分不好回答，犯难地瞅了一眼秦王，  
秦王深看一圈廷上各人脸色，有的司空见惯面色不惊，有的暗怀怒气，也有的暧昧不明，才悠悠开口，沉稳道，“穰侯所问，倒也正是寡人想问的，楚王对我秦国王后尚且如此大方，不知楚王宫里，是否珍宝堆积如山？”  
楚使答道，“楚国王宫里的珍宝，自然是堆积如山，数不胜数。”  
“哈哈，楚使勿要见怪，只是寡人和穰侯都很好奇，既然没有别的事，你这便去见王后罢。”  
楚使退殿后，接着就有人在殿上劝解道，“王后是楚王之女，自然是养尊处优，和当初太后不同。如今来我秦国，三年两载不适应自然也是有的，楚王多照拂一些，王上不必以此介怀。”  
秦王在垂旒后幽幽地道，“寡人当然不会因此介怀，”  
秦王自此很少去叶阳寝宫探视，王后几番派人来请，秦王只推脱军国大事繁忙，请王后于宫中静养。  
又过数十日，太后设下家宴，为王后和腹中孩儿祈求平安，只可惜王后肚子渐渐大了起来，又是头回怀胎，极为辛苦，故未能赴宴。  
吩咐开宴后，太后面带笑容，对在席的宗族感慨道，  
“哎呀，这再过一两个月，宫里就要更热闹了，连本后也要当上祖母了，”  
穰侯在左席上举酒致意，“恭喜姐姐，恭喜我王。”  
宣太后颔了颔首，道，“这确实是一件大喜事，我的稷儿也要做父亲了，我秦国就要有一位新的储君，后继有人，我已经许久没有这样开心了。”  
于是太后举杯，合宴同庆，舞乐奏起，众人沉浸在一片丝竹声中。  
殿中所吹奏的，正是太后钟爱的楚国班子，只有秦王对着舞乐皱起眉头。  
“这过一个月就到了新年了，老话说冬天出世的孩子都格外聪颖可爱，王上是否还记得，你也是冬天出世的？”  
秦王放下酒杯，太后又动情感慨道，“我只盼我这孙儿啊，以后能和我的稷儿一样，聪颖懂事，那我就添福啦。”  
华阳君说道，“小王子一出世，也就是延续这秦楚之好的第三代人了，这可真是两国共庆的大喜事啊。”  
“是啊，我今日也是为了让大家高兴高兴，来啊，”太后又一次举杯，“各位共饮此爵。”  
太后喝下酒，对秦王问道，“稷儿，近来叶阳胎象如何？”  
“甚好，”秦王回道，  
练练金风，吹得殿中光线开冥不定，秦王的面庞一半埋在阴暗之中，令人猜不到他心思所以，  
宣太后道，“王上怎么，仿佛是有心事的样子？”  
秦王讪笑打圈，“谢太后关怀，稷儿没有心事，”  
“只是稷儿不知，太后一向喜欢的是俗乐，怎么今天又请人鼓吹起楚国雅乐了呢？这倒教我疑惑，分不清这是静泉宫，还是郢都了。”  
“誒，王上莫要生气，这雅乐，本也是为了叶阳备下的，可惜她今天不能来，我这一番心思倒白费了。我看倒不如这样，我们等会儿啊，都去王后的宫里，好好看看她。”  
说着太后就扶着侍女的手便要站起来。  
秦王沉声道，“太后先不急着看王后，寡人有要事要向各位宗室亲贵宣布。”  
“哦？”太后道，“莫非王上，已经想好了我孙儿的名字？”  
穰侯笑道“王上果然还是第一次做父亲，心急得很啊，这名字嘛，还需问过宗庙才能商……”  
“寡人要加兵于楚。”  
狂风吹开了窗户，一束阳光恰好将他通身照亮，殿内都看着他，一片人寂。  
只剩乐声绕梁。  
太后突然从座位上站了起来，怒道“还奏什么！还不快给我停下！”，  
乐师舞女全都扑通跪下了。  
太后话里头带了分量，“王上这么做，是要给叶阳和她未出世的孩子一份厚礼吗？”  
“我早就说过，这时候与楚国开战，是委自己以恶名，王上行事怎可如此武断，不计谋略！”  
秦王沉声道，“太后，叶阳如何想，这难道重要吗？”  
太后一窒。  
“叶阳既已嫁与我秦国，做了我秦国的王后，那她就是秦妇，也就是秦人！”秦王目光扫向席上一派人脸色，“太后，身为秦妇，难道不是如此？”  
殿中金风大作，裹挟兵革生铁的腥味而来，一把将宴饮和乐之气撕作碎片。  
秦王野心已然开张，一如咸阳干燥物候，最需要的不是水，而是一点火。  
众人在坐上皆是一惊，这恐怕已经不是在说叶阳后了。  
穰侯于是打上圆场，“王上，这国事，本应拿到朝堂上议定，今日本是家宴，不该议此事，”  
“当然嘛，王上想要与楚绝盟也不是一天两天的事了，朝堂尽人皆知，今日再提起，也不算什么唐突。”  
太后对穰侯怒目而视。  
“哦，那二舅公以为如何？国事家事，难道不都是国事？”  
“臣身为大王之臣，秦国之臣，自当奉王上之命而行，臣还记得，当王上第一次说到要伐楚的时候，臣就说过，甘愿为王上先锋，只是……”  
秦王了然而笑，“那好，寡人就命二舅公为帅，领兵五万，自蓝田大营出发，不日即出关，对楚用兵！”  
穰侯没说完的话噎在嗓子里，只好领命，又得太后一记怒视，大声咳嗽几下，讪笑道，“这咸阳的秋风啊，还真是太干了”  
秦王另有深意地哂笑，“那二舅公不妨多喝几盏，多润润喉。”  
穰侯打掉了牙往肚里吞，只好举杯谢酒。  
太后还在位子上站着不动，但是任谁都能看出酝酿的风波。  
她定定看向养育了二十多年的儿子，霎时却感到无比陌生，不得不抛出一记含沙射影，  
“我看王上伐楚，本也没有这么雷厉风行，只不过是如今王上身边的人多，朝堂之上恐怕施展不下了。”  
“那个中山国来的萧育，还真不简单！王上，巧言令色，人皆喜爱，但是做君王，不能为之所迷，更不能为他人所诈！”  
“王上，你知道那个萧育，他心里到底想的是什么吗？”  
嬴稷答道，“寡人只知道，做我嬴稷的臣子，他想的，也便是寡人想的。”  
太后色变，直接以名称呼秦王，叹道，色令智昏，稷儿，你怎么就被迷惑到了这等地步！  
穰侯故意沉下眉头，做出痛心样子，心底实则也暗诧这萧育的本事。此人若真有这般功夫，或可一用。  
但更是不得不防。  
这时殿内碎步蹀进一个秦王内侍，打断了席上几人间的僵持，说是韩聂大人从齐国有消息禀陈。  
“是何消息？”  
“韩聂大人禀陈我王，齐王崩了。”  
“何时的事？”  
“禀王上与太后，韩聂大人的信使一共赶了十五天的路，想来老齐王去世已经是二十天左右的事了。”  
齐王辟彊享国近二十载，曾与秦惠王、梁惠王于彭城相王。彼时秦国囊扩天下之心虽已呈蓄势待发之势，却仍为六国轻视，鄙为化外之邦，而二十载后，年轻的秦王已继承了父祖辈的野心。  
也许这野心在他的母亲与舅公看来太过急躁，也许这野心正暴露了他心底蛰伏已久的积虑，  
正当太后与穰侯仍在计较其中利害之时，嬴稷已站了起来，朗声道，“好，好啊，”  
“老齐王一死，齐国内政必定是自顾不暇，到时就算楚国去求他，他也不会转而助楚而攻秦，此番攻楚，真乃天助我也！”  
席间又是一阵沉默，实则每个人都揪紧了心胆，秦国局势，六国纷争，可能就系于这瞬息之间。  
太后心里一叹他少年气盛，偏又固执主张，要走险棋，二叹他野心张露，再也不会顺从自己和后系势力，三则叹母子情意生分，嬴稷已不再是她呵护之下的幼子。所有王室母子都会有的这一天终于也来了。  
然而太后口上只冷声道，“齐王已死，不管王上作何打算，还是要等齐国使臣过来照会，拟派使臣出使，为老齐王吊唁，恭贺新王继位才是，”  
“是。”  
“我看这使臣的人选已经是现成的了，王上就派萧客卿去临淄罢。”  
嬴稷还站着，但是一手砰地就按在了案几上，腕口有青筋突露，若教人看到，就十分扎眼。  
“怎么，王上舍不得？”  
他抽手拢回袖中，不动声色，“太后提得好，就让他去临淄。”

（下）

风过了两个时辰还没停住，反而刮得更大了，咸阳城头也间断地砸起了雨刀子。  
今年入冬没有下雪，而是下起了冷雨。  
嬴稷回到寝宫内，这才把自己在宴席上压抑的心思吐出，他喊来平时跟着萧育的随侍，问道，“萧客卿现在在哪儿？”  
“回王上，萧大人今天要找个什么东西，一个人去了府库。”  
“府库？”嬴稷心里头讶异，萧育一应所需，均合官职规矩所给，都不曾短缺，就连珍宝赏玩，嬴稷也是给过不少的，而萧育却屡屡推拒。  
“为何不收？”嬴稷见他推拒一番，反倒纳罕，“是这玉佩有瑕不成？”  
萧育抽出玉箫调了几个音，楼台上的风卷起长袍衣袂，他摇了摇头，“不是这个意思，”  
他按照国风的乐律吹了起来，正是“匪报也，永以为好也”的那一曲。  
嬴稷会意，曲子听得人心底清水粼粼地波荡  
“王上赐给臣一块佩玉以示亲厚，我本当感念，”他微笑着垂下头，嬴稷全部心思都系在这人唇边两道盈盈深涡上，“臣之所以不收，一是大事未成，二是，臣想要的，是别的东西。”  
“萧客卿要找什么东西？”  
“他…他没说。”  
“人从府库回来没有？”  
“回王上，还没有，估计这时候人还在府库。”  
“掌灯，寡人要亲自去找他。”  
当嬴稷找到萧育的时候，后者正在府库。  
即使没有当面审视，单从背影，嬴稷也能看出萧育的慌乱。  
他的衣摆显然没有收好，头发也没有挽好，杂发都支棱在脑后，整个人仿佛刚被风掀翻了一样。他右手拿着一把明晃晃的短剑，从背后看去，好像是正要往自己左手上砍。  
嬴稷赶忙从后面按住他。  
萧育早已感觉背后有光源靠近，慌忙地把自己左手里的物什塞到袖里。  
嬴稷把人掰过来，所幸没有见到鲜血横流的场面，但眼前人的眉目和泪痣都往下撇着，好像是被心魔魇住，大梦方醒。  
“怎么了？”嬴稷关切道，  
话音传入他耳中，他眼神悠悠苏来，好似沉在寒潭秋水中的一对墨珠，  
萧育把眼睛抬起来辨认来人，认真地像是要看穿人的骨骸，只稀松嚅嗫道，  
“臣无碍。”  
嬴稷此时满心都是攻楚之事，反倒瞧不出萧育眼前议态真正原因，只想到许是太后的消息他已经知道了，因此才这样失魂落魄，于是柔声劝慰道，  
“太后那边你不用担心，眼下形势如此，不管怎么样，我总是会护着你的。”  
“嗯。”他答了一声，应答声听起来却不怎么真切，  
嬴稷自顾自地接下去道，“我正要与你说此事，齐王刚死，定了谥号为宣，几日之内，齐国派到各国的信使便会到达，我秦国也要派人去吊唁，太后这样做，不用我说，你也定然知道是顾忌了你。眼下派你为使去临淄，虽是不得已为之，但是却有另一样好处，”  
嬴稷灼灼地看着他，声音也更软了许多，“维持了与齐国的邦交，我伐楚战事，在东才才能无人掣肘，这虽是太后的主意，但是目下再回驳，只怕对你更不利。出使齐国，断绝了楚国援路，你才能真正报的了母仇。”  
几乎就在嬴稷不曾注意的一瞬间，萧育眉头拧起，掺杂几分痛苦，更有一丝难以察觉的恨意。  
他说，“可臣更愿亲赴战场。”  
嬴稷拿下他右手的那柄短剑，“你要亲赴战场，可你并非习武之人，”，他展开萧育的手，“这是一双乐师的手，我如何能让你去握那利刃尖刀？”  
短剑接着砰噔一声被嬴稷抛到一边，“况我秦国一向不苛求文臣也会统兵，武将也懂驭权之道，你擅长的，并非战场拼死，而是…”  
他伸手抚摸他眼下的泪痣一点，“是…蛊惑人心。”  
嬴稷眼神变得像烛端舔舐黑暗的火舌，暧昧了起来。  
萧育就这么看着他，倾注整个神志的力量来凝视，然而又掏出塞在袍袖里的东西，放到他手里。  
嬴稷定睛一看，这是一块木头。  
萧育闻说齐王死了的时候，正站在院子里雕刻着一个木头玩意儿。  
“方才得到的消息，齐王已逝，我王要指派使臣使齐，太后说了要派萧大人您为使，去临淄吊唁齐王。”  
“啪嗒”一声，他手里头尚未成形的小木刻掉到了地上，内侍好奇地伸头一瞧，仿佛竟是个人形。  
“哎哟，大人您怎么啦！”传递消息的内侍一惊，扶住了直直倒下的身影。  
萧育摆了摆手，只觉天地倾覆，眼前万千都碎成了胡乱鸦影，黑漆漆地向自己扑来。  
顷刻间乌云密布，内侍想着既传递了消息也不必再管萧育，拔脚就要走，萧育拉住他，  
“劳烦带路，我要去一趟公室府库。”  
“这个…”内侍显然诸般不愿，他虽知道萧育为秦王所宠信，但刚得到这萧育就要被太后丢去临淄的消息，想到他是个得罪了太后，失宠在即的人，不得不在这节骨眼上犯了难。  
“哎呀客卿大人，我看您还是将养身体要紧，毕竟您还有要务在身，这临淄的路可远着呐！”  
“好，”他目光凌厉地逼视内侍，“你不用带路，我自己走！”  
“诶诶诶，这个！”  
“你要去告，尽管去便是！告诉秦王去罢！”他甩开衣袖。  
秦国府库是仅次于祭奉先王的庙堂的神圣处所，从远处看，有如盘桓在整个咸阳宫之上的屋脊。  
府库平时并无重兵把守，只因这里并没有秦历代搜刮的财宝，与山东喜爱珍玩，藏之如山的列王不同，历代秦君都明白色令智昏，身为国君不可先私欲的道理。  
萧育打开府库的大门，一只脚迈了进去，迎头的是几重庄严的寂静。  
吱呀——他又掩上了身后的大门。  
“嘿，还愣着干嘛，还不快去禀报王上！”内侍冲门外守着的二三个小侍从喊道  
内侍擎着烛火紧趋跟上，暖光在库房里一闪而过，一前一后两个模糊的人影在墙壁上陡然照亮。  
内侍心底不住作疑，这人究竟要做些什么？  
眼前的人形，与其说是在朝着什么明确的珍宝而寻觅，不如说厉行急趋，犹如迷狂。  
“磕拉”、“砰噔”挡在身前的宝器或是被他带倒，或是被有意推翻，他竟有如盲瞽毫不在乎。  
侍从连忙扶正各样珍宝，心里只连连滴血，叫悔不已。  
直到一把短剑被他拂掉在了地上，府库中突然碰擦出“刺啦”的声响来。  
萧育的眼睛里这才散去一片昏昧，渐渐浮起一星儿冷光来，金与火相格。  
好一把短剑，萧育把它拾起来，封存已久的利刃一经触碰手掌的热度，立刻便迸发出激越的冷光来，逼得人心底一凛，  
短剑多用于近身格斗，更多为刺客钟爱，君子不喜，故而会寂寞在此。  
——这是一把渴望着血的剑。  
剑锋如电，映出他一双紧蹙的眉眼。  
他本寄身于子兰门下，佯作浊浪狂客，水清濯缨，水浊濯足。是齐王，将他置于沿溯决绝的波涛之中，教他不得不淌秦国这趟浑水。  
直到见到了齐王，萧育才认清了导致自己流离生涯的首恶。一年之前那一见，齐王不过是把他当做替代他那柔弱娘亲的另一诱饵罢了，好在六国撒下一把无形的罗网。  
齐王年老，更兼专横的狂妄，又岂能得知，这小小诱饵，也会有倾覆天地的心，若非苍天有定，教他早一步魂归泰山，他又岂能得知，这个被他看做卒子的外孙，早已把复仇的剑芒暗地里对准了自己？  
萧育凝神想到此间，手里的剑不由得攥地更紧了些。他再定睛一看，却是赫然一惊。  
那剑身所映自己一双眉眼，竟与那老齐王一般无二。  
刹那间恨意与厌恶如狂潮，冲袭击垮了他，几乎从内将心肠拍碎。  
短剑哐当一声又直直地砸到了地上，他踉跄着，狂笑出声。  
内侍吓得一个激灵，也跟着连退两步——  
然而他眼见萧育又弯腰拾起了短剑，不知他意欲何为，更不敢吱声，  
只见萧育突然拔剑出鞘，剑锋冷白地映在他眉宇之间，府库空荡墙壁上他的身影陡然疯长，拔至丈许，如幽灵精魅——  
萧育将剑锋拔向穹顶，举项怒目着头上无尽黑暗，黑暗无以应，他的愤怒如同天降乌云，盘桓在府库内，越压越低。  
人生一世，不过数十载间。若能得偿心中夙愿，如枭首舞干戚的刑天，漆身吞炭之豫让，虽殒身形灭而无遗恨。  
然而事与愿违，萧育也不得不喟叹无常的荒谬玩笑，天地不仁，以万物为刍狗，他萧育何许人也？废妃私养之子，诸侯不齿之人。他的命运早被暗中剥夺，如同一粒芥子被侯王踩在脚下。多年以来他积蓄力量，为了立足——甚至为了复仇。但当他已毗邻权力顶峰，只差一步之时，他却得知仇人业已被天斩除，巨山轰然崩塌于脚下，无数土石张牙舞爪，将他湮没。剥下皮囊，他仍是那个无缘于温情，孤立于权力的质子。  
是天道无常，他喃喃道， 沮丧，不甘，更添一重愤懑，如火苗烈烈地烧了起来。  
只见他眼底血红一片，仇恨在心里恣肆，已几近成魔成魇，几乎要与九霄的神灵一决高下。  
内侍见此情景一下子竟呆住了，然而接下来的才更让他始料未及。  
萧育在心里爆发出一阵彻底的冷笑，苍天果真无情，不如立时也把他的性命收去，等他下到了黄泉之下，再与老齐王一同到泰山府君面前对质！  
转瞬间萧育调转剑锋，白刃冷光洌洌，他就要把那短剑对准脆弱的喉咙——  
“劈啦——”一道惊雷劈过，有如撕裂层云，撼动天宇。  
“不得了啦！”那内侍吓得如见精魅一样，连滚带爬出了府库的门槛，仿佛身后萧育身形真的化作了丈余长，有了非凡的力量，要与天搏命。  
“劈啦——”又是一串雷滚过城头，雷声响得人心震怖，战战兢兢。  
“哎哟，老天爷降雷啦！”  
片刻之后，咸阳城下起了雨。  
“今年入冬怎么无雪啊，这可真是奇异之兆！”  
“嘿，保不准会有什么祸端！”  
内宫纷纷这样议论，正因为这一年入冬的头一回下的是雨，而不是雪。  
“胡说八道，若是真的有事，第一个就枭了你的首级！”  
内侍胡乱谈论的声音渐渐歇了，而雨声却由淅淅沥沥转为喧嚣。府库之中，只剩下这两人四目相对。  
嬴稷低头细看萧育方才塞给他的东西，手里散发出一股馥郁香气，这是一块沉香。  
一经仔细辨认，他才看出来这块沉香已不是原本的形状，上头被刀剑刻的七零八落，倒像是孩童拿来付之斧凿的玩具，被囫囵刻出个人物模样。  
嬴稷戏谑道，“这是个什么，嗯？”  
萧育呆呆立定，见他认不出此物，仿佛分外伤感，垂着头抿起一对酒窝。  
“人为到底不如天工，你既认不出它来，就把它留给我吧”  
嬴稷心中霎时一软，也有几分痴意，便把这不成型的沉香攥在手里，把眼前人从地上一把拽到自己怀里。  
“月前，我记得有一次太后把你从寝宫叫了去，太后究竟对你说了什么？”  
嬴稷鼻息沉重，话音里是难言的暧昧，见萧育无答，他又道， “这朝中宫中都难免有太后的人，她虽然知道你我之事，但终究不会对你轻易处置，处置了你，自然也就是处置了我。因此让你去临淄，离开咸阳一段日子，虽然看起来是遣出，也权可当做避避风头，等你回来时，咸阳情势定然无碍。”  
嬴稷在袍袖之中暗暗摩挲着香料，香料上满是木屑，已经成了不可雕也的下品，  
“纵如此，王上也应当把着香扔了。”  
但嬴稷眼神灼灼，“这块沉香我定然会好好留着，等你从临淄回来，还能看着它。”  
萧育心里咯噔一响。  
这不成型的东西有甚么珍贵？要说沉香，秦宫里尽可以再翻出几箱来。萧育雕刻这东西，尽管可以是出于愧疚——毕竟他折断了秦王珍贵的赐物，可以是出于慌乱，可以是诱饵的本职——设法勾住秦王凡心几许，尽管可以是多重理由兼而有之——  
但嬴稷果真以假作真时，他却无由为自己开脱。  
“王上，”萧育的眼神清亮起来，他转身重新拾起地上的那把剑，“臣请王上将此剑赐我，带着它出使齐国。”  
“这有什么不可，你若喜欢，便留着吧。”  
他郑重地将剑封入剑鞘，挂在腰上，郑重地让嬴稷感到一丝反常，回过头来又问他，“怎么，这剑有什么名堂？”  
“没有，”萧育摇头道，“臣明白，此去使齐，是为了王上能尽快地掌权谋国。虽不能替主上上阵杀敌，拿着它也总算是个慰藉。”  
嬴稷冷不防被戳中了心病，家族之中，抑或是朝堂之上，他总要走出“二贵”的荫蔽，走出年少时长兄惨死的阴影。  
嬴稷看着萧育思量主意，却看见他漆黑眼底，有许多声响传来，令人想起兵戈相交的撕裂之声，  
“所以，王上此去攻楚，正是从穰侯口中夺回王权的不二时机。”  
“好，”嬴稷也认真也起来，“这也正是我心中所想，”他擎起红烛，拉着萧育往府库尽头走去。当烛台上最后半截子红烛就快要燃尽的时候，嬴稷带着他也走到了府库的尽头。  
尽头的架子上严严实实地搁着一把宝剑，烛光映照之下，乍一看这柄剑剑锋已然囫囵成锈，锋芒已消失不见，嬴稷用袍袖拂去上头的灰烬，刹那间如同拂去了龟裂的土灰。剩下的那把剑，气势浑然若沉龙，静静地在架上吐息。  
“这是穆公剑。”嬴稷沉吟道，“待我真正坐了秦国的王，我终有一日会把它重新捧出来。”  
萧育睁大双眼，心底砰砰有如擂鼓，半是兴奋半是惊讶。  
外面雨声作大，风声呼啸似龙吟。忽然府库大门敞开，外头有如雨拥咸阳，烟笼銮殿，天地骤然大变。  
嬴稷忽然间吻上了萧育，二人唇齿交缠气息散乱，唯有眼神坚定胜常。  
“萧育，”他眼神灼灼如，“待到穆公剑重新拿出来的那一天，我要你一定也在寡人身旁。”


	9. 第四夜

九：第四夜

（上）

所谓天圆地方，这个时节，刚过了灰白的晌午，天公就拉上了昼夜相交的分界。  
到了军士在营中造饭的时候，天光晦暗，素商时序，各人端着碗围着灶炊，唏哩苏噜地吃起来。  
近年江汛不断，山东诸国受灾颇重，又河东多旱，因此流民多失所逃窜，为了生计，有不少人逃亡至秦。战国之世，生民有时竟比国土更重要，因此自愿来秦的，秦国均恩抚以待之，更有不少原来是楚人韩人的，入了秦军，做了秦国武卒。自然，对于普通军士而言，违背身份而攻打母国，其中痛楚更无须道出。  
饭只吃到一半，他们其中一个楚人就放下了碗，满面愁容，一口也吃不下，过了一阵竟压抑不住，低声呜咽出来。  
周围的秦人就劝住他，老兄，你已是秦军，何故伤心如此啊？  
那楚人含泪点了点头，搓一搓面皮止住了哭声，谁料不远处，旁边一处灶台，也幽幽响起楚人的呜咽。一时之间，此起彼伏，反闹得秦人也饭食难咽。  
各营的百夫长于是悄声呵斥，大战在即，岂可动摇军心？  
王帐外侯守的亲兵冷眼看着，待看到人都消停了下去，也在账外接耳悄言起来，  
“别看他们这样哭，这场仗估计打不起来。”  
“怎么说？”  
“我问你，咱们驻扎在此，已经是第几日了？”  
“第十日啊。”  
“这世上哪有围城已经十天，还商议不定战略的道理？”  
“我看未必，楚国可是硬骨头，轻易不好碰。”  
“糊涂，只要穰侯不愿意发兵，我们就得等。”  
“等？等什么？”  
“等楚国的信儿啊。”  
“可秦剑一出，从未有过兵不血刃的时候啊。”  
“诶，”先开口的那个拽住他，眼见一个斥候身着黑衣步履带风地向王帐走来，赶紧站直了身板，朝旁边人努努嘴道，“信儿这不就来了。”  
帐内，斥候跪在地上，侍候秦王读完信，等待他的反应。  
秦王戎装穿着，盔下神色难以捉摸，大多是怒气，但又仿佛终于得到了答案一般，隐约地笑了。  
他砰地一下把信件按在案上，斥候偷偷往上抬一眼，素绢上写的是楚国鸟虫书文，一时间也看不出一丝半星的意思。  
“秦封君以穰地，藉君天下数年矣。今君以军五万且攻楚，楚数穷矣。夫楚以国依穰侯者，为秦虑于东，以制韩魏齐也；为君虑封，愿献陈蔡之地百里以广君封邑，固秦楚之欢。事若成，君其德于楚，君为万乘，长小国，率以朝天子，天下必听，五伯之事成也。今君东而加兵于楚，是取小利，而务败公之事也。君不如反国，德楚而观太后之为君也。楚臣子兰百拜。”  
秦王站了起来，在帐内来回踱着步，斥候只伏身看到他脚步在眼前来回。  
“好，好啊，”秦王冷冰冰地笑道，“两军阵前，尚未交兵，可是已经有人瞒着寡人，把战果都商量好了！”  
秦王把素绢甩下堂来，轻飘飘地正巧落在那斥候面前。斥候偷偷读了几句话，便是胆战心惊。  
“你，”秦王指着斥候，话音沉若寒冰， “一一道来，这信是怎么递交来的？”  
“回我王，递交此信的是穰侯的炊夫…那个炊夫，是楚国人。”  
“穰侯读信后，作何反应？”  
“炊夫进账后，穰侯就屏退一干人等。小人见炊夫端着餐盘出帐时，往怀里塞了几两黄金，故想必是穰侯所赐。此人离帐后，飞速收拾行装，只怕是穰侯打发了他离营。”  
“此人现在走了没有？”  
“他已然换了行头，约莫今晚人少时就要动身。”  
秦王眯起眼睛，凛凛道，“不要惊动他，也不要惊动穰侯，今夜等穰侯歇息后，你去叫王龁和蒙骜两位将军来。”  
“诺。”这斥候心里装了天大的事情，嗓子眼里恨不得蹦出心脏来，躬身疾步走出营帐。  
“站住。”秦王在他后头叫住他，声音轻飘飘地，“你是我派在穰侯身边的人，走得这样快，是要告诉穰侯去吗？”  
“小人不敢！”他急忙跪了下来。  
这一刻的秦王威严令他不敢抬起头来。  
入夜，各军帐中鼾声四起，蒙骜和王龁匆匆步入王帐，帐内只点了两个火把，光线幽微，无人生疑。  
嬴稷仍然戎装端坐，眼睛里多了些许红丝，不知是深夜未眠所致，还是积郁了怒气，王龁与蒙武半夜从被窝里拽出来，人还有些困倦，入帐后一见秦王神色如此，与往常判若两人，便清醒过来，随身拜倒，  
“臣王龁、蒙骜拜见我王。”  
秦王也不叫他们起来，只沉声道，“楚国给穰侯的密信，二位将军，摊开来一起看罢。”  
二人读完了信，讶道，“王上，楚国公子这是……”  
子兰信上意思，只要穰侯退兵回秦，致使秦楚两家不动刀兵，楚国愿献原来吞没的陈蔡之地百里，不是献给秦王，而是献给他穰侯一人。  
嬴稷起身，背对着二人道，“我秦国想要东出，寡人想要继先王之伟业，就须先破秦楚之盟，拿下楚国，才能震慑天下。”  
二人深以为然。嬴稷又幽幽道，“这信你们已看过了。有人要破寡人这谋楚的第一仗，两位将军以为何如？”  
王龁是个直人，大声道，“王上，这，这是楚国纨绔的昏招，臣料想穰侯必不至于此啊，王上。”  
蒙骜后开口道，“王上，此信是在何处搜得？若是穰侯未看到此信，自可以证白。”  
王龁跟着道，“莫不是……”  
嬴稷转过身来，眼光精厉，犹带血光，逼得两个征战厮杀都作寻常的将军都吓然震悚，他说道，“带人上来！”  
早间的斥候推着五花大绑，口中塞着麻布的炊夫，掼在地上。  
“让他开口，自己说。”秦王道，  
“说！将实情对王上和两位将军一句一句地讲明，半句不许拉！”  
炊夫被按在地上，嘶哑着吐出实情，“禀王上，小人做这差事，实是第一次，望大王饶了小人，呜呜…”  
“说！”  
“好好，小人都说，”炊夫可怜道，“此次开战，楚王本欲使昭雎为将，以御秦兵。而我主人子兰亦欲夸能于楚王，说楚国无须发兵，他自有妙计，可以为国纾难。小人本是子兰府中一下等火夫，被子兰挟持了妻子，又属以重利，命小人来秦军中只需悄悄向穰侯递交一封书信即可，其余万事不须小人留心。”  
“是何书信？是否就是这封？”蒙骜问道。  
“将军呐，小人不认得字，哪里知道这绢上，写的是什么啊。”  
王龁对斥候道，“再搜他的身，看他是否还夹带别的东西？”  
“哎呀，启禀秦王及将军，小人确无别的东西，只有这一条小命罢了。”  
“这，”二将回过头来看嬴稷的脸色，接着问道，“穰侯看过信没有？”  
“看过了，看过了，”炊夫头若捣蒜，指着斥候手中搜得的黄金饼，“穰侯看过信后，给了我三块金饼，说公子的意思他已明了，不日必有决断，说这金饼是赐给我的，还要我回公子子兰那里回话，小人原想着立刻就走，岂料秦军戒备森严，以故羁留至此啊！”  
“哼，你还想走？”王龁拔出佩剑，直接架在炊夫颈项上，“王上，末将这就杀了此人，再做理论！”  
“慢——”嬴稷拖长了单音，说道，“先把他架下去，听候寡人处置。”  
“寡人深夜之所以命两位将军前来，为的就是不要惊动了穰侯，先行查清缘由。”  
他缓缓言道，“寡人的舅公多年为国操持，他这个位子，可不好坐啊，个中艰辛，寡人岂会不知？”  
秦王走了下来，让两个人坐下，二人见他颜色和缓，料定是有转圜余地，于是也坐了下来，他接着道，“正因穰侯为我秦国国柱，他的一言一行，列国早就派人盯住了，些许恩惠，些许礼贿，寡人身为晚辈，又岂能轻易责之？”  
蒙骜道，“王上此言，叫臣无以自容。我秦国国柱，只有王上一人而已！”  
王龁转过弯后才明白，秦王叫他两个裨将过来，是要让自己择明立场，于是跟着道，“穰侯有功于国，臣等固请王上嘉赏，若有过，难道就因身份贵重而越法度？商君立法犹在，王子犯法庶民同罪，事关秦法，请王上明断！”  
此时帐内几人均已明白，此事是化不了小了。  
秦王虚扶蒙骜王龁，“将军言重了。是非如何，寡人一定会有公断。穰侯位重，且握有军权，寡人忧虑及此，实对六国鼠辈颇恨之，欲蚤除之为快。王将军适才所说，事关秦法，不可不决，寡人然之，然穰侯实为寡人的舅公，他的过错，也是我嬴稷的家事，”  
嬴稷说完，顿了片刻，一霎间看到戈剑飞舞，端的是季君之乱，数年前流血争权之事在眼前重演。当时芈琰的血溅了他满脸，每每想起，就令他日夜揪心。  
下一刻，他因此改了捉拿穰侯的命令，转而道，“大战在即，寡人委实不愿兴起风波，故而与两位将军相商。”  
“臣等明白。”  
“穰侯与楚国子兰已私定谋约，若传至军中，则我军军心必败矣，因此上无论如何，关于此事，务须密行。”  
“诺。”  
“王将军，”嬴稷道，“你仍旧率部卒两万，围攻于邓，若穰侯到时按兵不动，不调粮草，”他抽身把自己的佩剑拿出来，“若调不动人马，你拿着寡人佩剑行事。”  
王龁捧着佩剑，明白冲突一起，这便是唯一的辖制，于是应声道，“末将遵命，此一役，末将定不负王恩，城克方还。”  
“好，好将军！”嬴稷朗声道，转身对蒙骜说道，“蒙将军，你辛苦些，派你的人，把穰侯亲率的几千人马围住，切记一定要在日出之前做完此事，”，他沉声道，“寡人不愿震动军心。”  
“诺！”  
这时帐内火光突然噗地一下爆出明光，“子兰此信，连同今夜之事，寡人须立时派人通传于太后，而我秦国大计，此刻全系于二君，”秦王负手站在他们二人面前，一袭戎装，已蓄胡须，都被火光照地分明，无比肖似先君惠王，令王蒙二将心中皆是一凛，由不得信服，  
“拜托了！”

（下）

风雨过后，嬴稷把萧育推倒在榻上。  
他急切地吻他，激烈地解开他的衣物，萧育挣扎着与他缠斗，被他下颔新生的胡茬刺地一阵回缩。  
他喘息中回道，“王上怎么忽然蓄须了？”  
“有何不可？”  
“男子二十八而须，我比王上还虚长几岁，没想到王上先蓄起胡子来了。”  
他掰过萧育的下颌，“怎么，长我几岁便以为能辖制住我吗？萧育，你胆子倒大了。”  
萧育看他颌下蓄须，笑道，“王上这是故作老成，”  
接着起身回吻，揽住他，乘其不意，一把翻身将他压制在身下，笑道，“天子一怒，流血千里，今日便是我为牺牲了。”  
“好啊，你还作起真了，”嬴稷笑着看他，往他腹下摸去，他身下硬热似火棍，便隔着衣服捏住那话儿上下其手，“让我看看，你有几分真本事。”  
萧育唔地闷哼一声，倒在他身上。  
嬴稷被他撩地心中情动，面带潮红，鼻发微汗，鼻翅儿一扇一扇，喘息连连，直往他手里拱送，霎时一软，撩开他的衣摆，俯身低下头去。  
萧育一声惊呼。  
嬴稷并没有完全吞入，只含住了顶端放在口中，用舌面来回刮躁他的铃口，一手握住柱身，自下而上不停撸动，萧育只得顺着嬴稷手上节奏，一下下急促而轻微地喘息着，使劲捏住嬴稷空闲的另一只手。  
他不敢置信地看去，正是嬴稷匍匐于自己身下，把住自己的分身不住舔弄，心里便是轰然一响。一阵烈火蹿起，往身下烧去，烧得他百般难耐，磨蹭着颈后的榻席，散了乌发，引得他心神冶荡，眼中似有痴意，呻吟不止，嬴稷身手便又加重几分。  
“啊——”他绵长的一声长叹，似有几分水意，双唇微启，春色横生。  
嬴稷吐掉口中遗精，覆上身来，与他挨肩叠股，与他软意厮磨。  
嬴稷口齿自他鬓角耳垂舔舐，一边道，“此事我只对你做过”，  
看他神色一滞，又去审他燥得绯红的脸颊，去吻他，“怎么，你不尝尝？”  
他受了这一吻，二人唇舌相接，口吐丁香，鸣咂有声，萧育不由得气息大乱，被逼得吞下混着腥味的津液。当此关口，嬴稷喜见他乖顺若此，便抱住他颈项，垂首吻他，爱抚连连。  
殿外风雨又起，啪嚓一声滚雷劈过，是时殿外尚有一人隐于西窗下，把榻上锦衾间淫乐情景看得一清二楚。  
你道此人是谁？正是前日间偷送消息的少年郎中。  
自萧育获宠，他一等少年郎中心中嫉恨实深，心中自忖不知这人有何绝妙手段，不仅秦王恩宠，连齐国也要拉拢住他。他实并不知萧育底细，只是蠢得嫉贤妒能罢了。  
殿内咿唔之声更胜郑卫之淫乐，拨动着毛头少年方寸大乱，隔窗听声犹不知足，更栖身躲在窗口，向内窥觑。  
他便眼见得萧育墨发散了，垂首被秦王按在身下，绕着柱身深吞舔吐，含不住时，唇边便淌出粘稠银丝，衬得春意流转，面庞绯红，朱唇胜抹。  
嬴稷握住身下人一把青丝，拿簪子松松一挽，看着他不成样子，于是笑道，“你这副失礼模样，也只能让我瞧见了。”  
萧育困难地抬起头来，含嗔带怨地威胁了一眼，嬴稷霎时觉得身下一紧，忘情㒲捣几下，便尽数交待在了他口中。  
萧育着实被他呛了好一下，嬴稷替他抹尽唇边残精，便走下榻去，给他取酒漱口。  
便是取酒来漱口，嬴稷也不教他松快，把着酒盅，让他漱过后，另取一盏，全数倒在他颈窝胸膛上。  
酒液是冷的，偏又灼辣，嬴稷伏在他身上，用舌一处一处地吸吮品咂，触及皮肉纤薄，更未经爱抚的肌肤，便肆意盘桓，好不如意。  
萧育被激地紧紧挨住他，又颤巍巍被挑起意来，难捱地磨蹭着嬴稷肚腹，索性一施力道，把两人的位置翻转过来。  
嬴稷被他猛地钉在榻上，倒也不恼，只挑逗地耍他，摸了摸后腰上的肉窝，“卿意何如？”  
“若要折磨我，自等来日，”他腰身款下，顺着身后手掌的力，扶着柱身慢慢吞入后穴之中。额头渗出丝丝薄汗，滚落到鼻尖上，一句话被搅地四分五裂，尚不服输，  
“别…别磨磨蹭蹭的。”  
嬴稷岂会可了他的意，便揽住腰身把人慢慢往下压，刚刚坐到底便又抬身猛动，往里捣弄起来，乍如活龙出潭溪，游石壁，挟裹无穷力气纵横火热甬道，他挺翘鼻尖上的汗水便挂不住，颗颗滴在嬴稷胸膛上，倏忽洇湿一片衣物。  
萧育力竭，整个人被他几乎顶翻，往后跌去，他搂住腰身，顺着倒在榻上一滚，死死把人压在身下。  
“唔啊——”萧育难耐地呻吟，虽只是倒在榻上，但身子向后一摔，并无半点支撑，跟着体内嬴稷的阳具也是一震，肠壁自发地夹紧一裹，便惊觉身后那话儿胀地更膨大了。  
嬴稷喘息着，情欲之下并不比萧育好受多少，只把他双腿劈开，缠在腰上，一壁往里开拓，一壁将汗水复又摇落在萧育身上，低唤道，“卿卿，好人，将腿再攀牢些。”  
萧育在他身后蜷起脚趾来，身子沉沉软下去，几乎溺入锦被之间，任他狂风抽打，予取予求。一双鲛珠般的眼睛也痴了，额头上悄悄一滴，滚落的也不知是谁的汗水，就落在他睫毛上一眨，和着泪便淌了下来，沿着黑痣一路往下跌滑。  
淋漓之中，嬴稷低头衔住了泪珠，舌尖沿着泪痣打圈舔舐，吮尝那咸味，便教他受不住地呜咽起来。  
肉身交叠，水声滋淫，人声咿唔，看得殿外少年郎中早已如火燎火烤一般，恨不得自己化身入内，尽着眼前春色，撩起衣摆，揉弄自渎起来。  
殿内，萧育忽然止了声息，只挣扎起来，强作清醒道，“殿外有人。”  
不料这番羞怯情态到惹起他的火来，嬴稷支身与他十指相扣，肆无顾忌道，“怎么，你倒怕了？”  
接着抬腰又是好一番㒲弄，将他凝聚起来的心神又打散在榻间，钉住他的腰杆使劲往里㒲捣，靠在耳边悄声诱他，“定是没有尝够”。  
萧育仍是咬紧了口，挣得下唇是朱红沁血，他便掰开身下人双唇，将舌尖与未发的呻吟统统含住。  
这么一怀柔，萧育所有抵抗就顷刻化为泡影，什么也都顾不得了。他攀住嬴稷，恍若自己是个没有骨骸似的游魂，有千重话语，都脱不出口来，要作抵死缠绵。  
嬴稷也发痴地看着他，原来作火一般的情欲霎时成了一汪春水，他压低胯腹，再次狠狠顶弄进去，甬道搏动，活物一般又熨又热，只裹住他狠狠痴缠。  
两下里便挨肩叠股，连胸膛也贴在一处，心跳声都化作了一腔儿，咚咚地乱响。  
身下人于酣畅之中已然失神，眼睛如餍足猫儿般眯起，他掰着身下人失了章法地缠吻，便一股往里交待了进去。萧育随着呜咽一震，跟着在他身下好一阵磨蹭顶弄，也泄了精关，终于舒畅了。  
两个人停歇了一齐钻入被子里，嬴稷便拿着备好的巾布与他擦身。  
萧育本已经倦极，阖闭着眼睛，也不论他如何擦拭赤条的身体，  
然而他却不能尽知，嬴稷心底如何波翻浪涌，只听他声音沉沉道，  
“萧育，你可知，我也曾有一个同母的兄长，他是义渠王子，叫做芈琰。”  
萧育睁开眼睛，幽幽看着他，  
“他也似你一般，一生只见过一次娘。”  
他蹙起眉宇，陷入了某种萧育从未知晓的隐密回忆中，神色哀伤，“他虽只见过娘亲一面，但却血肉之躯挡住了两宫笃深仇恨。”  
“他见到娘的那一天，也正是他死在我面前的同一天。我至今还记得，众目睽睽面前，他是怎么饮下鸩毒，怎么有意激怒我，与我比剑。可是我当时还是个毛头小子，只会用蛮力，也只会哭，但我却明白，我永不能公然认他为兄长，然后，然后他的热血就溅在我身上，我的脸上，直到他就在娘怀里咽了气，我都不能，如果喊出来，那就是背叛了自己的父祖王兄世代的荣誉，而我不能这么做——”  
他随着思绪翻出往事，也不管萧育能否听懂这沥干血水的隐密旧事，“而我的大娘——惠文王后，既曾给了他母养之恩，也曾悉心照料过我。自赵归秦之初，我怎么都不懂，大娘那样的人怎会至于苍老昏懦的地步，以至于唯嬴壮之命是从，又怎会狠心非要杀我不可；后来，我看到大娘拔出利刃，哭着喊我的名字，却只刺向自己。我娘一生最恨大娘，恨她夺走了两样东西，一样是兄长的性命，另一样是我对自己亲娘的尊敬。直到鲜红的血留出她的身体，我就眼睁睁这样看着，才懂得她是为了我而死，也明白死亡对于他们都是解脱。可我不懂，为什么他们拼了命，也偏要把我往这王位上争夺。我也曾问过公叔，问过庙堂里的先君和王兄，但他们没人回答过我，得了这个王位，我究竟是否还是自己。”  
史载，庶长壮与大臣、诸侯、公子为逆，皆诛，惠文后皆不得良死。  
魏纾性情良顺之人，到最后也因权力堕入疯狂。  
他最初说，“稷儿从无觊觎之心，甚至有客死他乡之念，”  
后来他还说，“王族的血是冷的，心是假的，做的事，不可渎。”  
嬴稷沉默良久，但遇上萧育一对清亮的眼睛，便再也转不了视线。  
“如今我方明白，我定不会教你和他一样。”


	10. 第十章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1：解释为什么三个月都没更新：  
事实上我再八月份构思这个故事的时候立刻就想到它的开头与结局了。原计划大概是控制在9章之内，没想到如今写到第10章，才将将步入收尾的阶段。然而构思是在无限种可能里遨游，下笔却是如同登山的事情，于我个人寥寥的同人闯作来说，运用语言唯有“谨慎”而已，故事之中少了一枝一叶，对我都如同在本已经歪斜的山路上再陷入迷路的困境一样难受。尽管同人闯作的经历如此局限，但我还是走到这一步了。  
然而除此之外，我一直等不到“嬴稷”“萧育”人物成熟的时间，甚至不确定这种拉郎有没有意义（对，我是偏执的INFJ-T），再加上一直的阅读量低迷，没有同好的反馈，致使我多次想要弃坑，但是我还是始终忘不了这个故事——咸阳宫里的秋风，持续数日的长夜，一个想要挑战权力的年轻人，在几乎没有光亮的环境之中陷入爱河（不过我会给次君留一个好结局的），与其说是我写出这个故事，毋宁说是它选中了我。所以我又决定时隔数月，不管这篇文的观众会如何评价它——因为这确实不在写它的人的预想之内，也要尽力把它写完。  
最后还有就是平时实在是太忙了，作为带毕业班的秃头社畜，只有这个时候才能挤出一点空来写完它，希望没有愧对这个故事。

十：出逃

（上）

临淄城下驶来几辆挂着素绸的轺车，沿着已被雪完全覆盖的道路缓缓驶来。  
城下守卫却毫无发觉，直到打头的车架来到城门下，车夫从车上跳了下来，才发现只有几个士兵正围着火烤暖。  
城门下几个士兵方才看出他们是来吊唁的，倒也不怪他们，只因城外已覆了厚厚的一层白雪，不加留意也轻易分辨不出是素绸。  
为首的守城士兵也只是哆嗦着喊道，“嗨，何人？”  
这时便从车里伸出一只手来，递给车夫一卷帛书。车夫接过这卷帛书，展开交予守城人，“亲王特使。”  
这时城上取暖的候迎官吏才走了下来，忙着上前躬身道，“在下恭迎特使，请特使亲示文书。”  
从车内下来一个人，也对他躬了一躬，齐国官吏只看着眼前的人，发觉几分眼熟，又皱着眉打量了几眼。  
秦王特使便笑了笑，他也穿着一身白色袍服，上头织着青色的纹样，华服使他清秀熟悉的面容变得有些莫测，这官吏看着这不明的秦王特使，不敢遐想过多，只得恭敬地接过文书。  
“在下萧育，此行乃奉秦王王命，为贵国先王吊丧，”，萧育在白雪中不断地轻咳几声，摆摆手道，“此乃过关的文牒，请过目。”  
这迎接官员维诺着放行，看着萧育转身上车，点头示意，过了片刻才返过神来，而此时轺车车影已依稀消失于洞开的城门之末。  
他惊愕道，“竟是他！”  
“大人说的是何人？”随行的下级官吏看着迎候官诡异的面色，于是问道，  
“是他！”他使劲指向化为黑点的车影，大声急喊道，“就是他，公子育！”  
一路以来，日夜兼行，纵使如此，萧育胸腔之中的心脏也一直被名为仇恨的绳索紧缚着，颠簸的旅程更徒增了不必要的痛苦，致使他多日以来一直感到憋闷，好像肺腑之中透不上气似的，他不停地轻咳，尽管跟随的侍者一再劝告，可以先停下来调养身体，但一碰上他奕奕有神，但实则是以仇恨为养分滋养出力量的眼神，劝阻的话语便不觉地吞了回去。  
在这驶向临淄的旅程中滋生了单向的仇恨，他每日未尝不暗暗握紧怀袖之中的那把短刃，它可以很利落地斩断仇恨的血脉，或是在孤注一掷之后献出自己的生命。  
——至于嬴稷，他回忆起关于穆公剑的许诺，却只想苦涩地吐出“罢了”两字。若是楚王轻视这年轻的傀儡，以为他是楚人所生养，走了张仪，也未必会似先君惠文王般主国  
定不会认真对待秦王的挑衅，何况秦国朝中亲楚的风向并没有改变的征兆，假若如此，加上日前才与秦国联姻的子兰旁敲侧击，秦楚之间的矛盾自然会转为秦王稷与穰侯之间的矛盾，楚国不动干戈，自然乐见其成。  
然而这也只是楚王自己鼠目寸光的算盘罢了——等到秦王稷掌握了实权，秦国朝野之风必然为之倒转，岂会再有楚国宁息之时？  
碎雪飘洒着，使街上零星的行人都缩起脖子匆忙赶路，萧育向前望去，原本的摩踵的市井只褪剩下一片寥落，好留给积雪，做它无言的舞台。  
此时天气格外地冷，车夫在前不停打着喷嚏问道，“大人，咱们是去官驿？”  
“不必停在官驿”，萧育朗声道，“直出北门。”  
“大人？”车夫诧异道，“咱们已经交了文牒，这会儿再要出城，莫说马的脚力不够，可还怎么回来呢？”  
“出了北门十里之外，自有脚力可换。”  
车夫狐疑，只放低了自己的声音暗地里嘀咕，突然车架前的一对骏马飞快地跑了起来，车夫拼尽全力竟遏制不住，还以为马突然受了惊吓，癫狂起来。谁料马儿并无受惊，反而跃步矫健，跑得比一般路面上还要稳当，反倒令人称奇。  
有赖脚力，不过一晌功夫他们便出了北门，轺车前的路便越来越窄，没了迢迢大路，只有天空愈发空旷而阴沉。  
这两匹马更似通灵一般，不经驾驭，自拣了一条向西的路奔去。车夫见此，愈发料想马中了邪了，只好勒紧缰绳，不住吁声喊停。却不料萧育扶住了车架，制止道，“这马走得对，我们往山上去。”  
“大人，”车夫看向他，勒紧缰绳犯难道，“前头没有路了，只有一座山。”  
萧育脸上依旧是莫测的笃定，他走了下来，平静对车夫说道，“那便停了罢，你在这里等候。”  
入山处小路通僻，只有几层厚重的乌云排积在天上，越压越低。山路依势蜿蜒向山里，路上所覆的雪反倒出奇地浅，好似大雪偏偏绕过此山。萧育只身走上前去，车架前的两匹马却忽然爆发出高亢的嘶鸣——  
云间传来低低一声轰鸣。  
山中树木蓊郁，枯枝败叶也少见，竟像是四季常青之境，白雪落下，顷刻便即消融，地上也无一丝沾湿迹象。若是这山中晴朗普照，也真的是清净如神仙福地，但此时只是四合幽暗，恍若人世与异境之交线早如密网般暗布在山里。  
萧育循着山路向西北望去，只见松柏郁合之下，有一片夷平的新壤，便即上前，果然是一座崭新的坟茔。茔前石碑还未着一字，不知是新坟匆匆修成的缘故，还是墓中人身份暧昧，才被丢弃在旷野之中。  
萧育走上前去，这便是他母亲的安葬之所了。  
他伸手想拂去石碑上的土灰，却惊觉在如此寒冬之中，石碑竟如同生人之肌体尚有余温。他心中存疑，但还是屈身跪下，对着坟茔从怀袖里取出一件物什来。  
是一柄短刃，外头还特意用一卷绢书层层裹着，若不细心观察，则根本洞察不出这绢书上用鸟虫文字写的是什么——  
“穰侯束手，谋事成矣。”  
蓊郁的松柏悄然间挂上了雪梢，寂静山中忽现风雪崔嵬，疯狂向人逼来。  
萧育将短剑展开，剑身立时发出一声尖锐的嗡鸣。  
“母亲！”他一声大喊，将短剑紧紧握在手中，忽然一阵寒光蓦地闪过，刺地他双眼生涩，下意识地就失落了匕首。  
匕首插在松软的泥土中，只露半截寒光，正待他俯身去拾时，从他看不见的远处吹来千重白雪，霎时将匕首吞没，再也不见踪影。  
远处依稀走来一个瘦削的人影，寒风中拄杖而来，口中念唱有声，奇怪的是，如此狂风之中，萧育却仿佛听到那声音犹响于耳畔。  
是什么歌声？  
——驱马悠悠，言至于漕。大夫跋涉，我心则忧。既不我嘉，不能旋反。视尔不臧，我思不远。  
电光火石之间，萧育已然了悟，母亲在废宫小调中他一直未谙的内容。  
在那个残月如钩的晚上，在马车辚辚之时，嬴稷也曾经吟起这首载弛。  
他跌倒在地忽然大笑，风雪灌了满腔的雪渣，这时远处的人则稍稍显露了形容走来，正是一位身着单袍的老者，须发皆白，身量瘦削，恰如这满山的松柏银梢。  
“君子为何在此？”  
萧育便回道，“来访故人，乃至此山中。”  
老者指向了新坟道，“君子所说故人，是否就是这墓中之人？”  
萧育已经颇有惊异之态，紧盯着老者自顾自地走来，他道，“归葬于此的是个妇人”  
萧育定定道，“长者怎能得知？”  
“就在前几日，我也曾与她有一面之缘。”  
他脸上的惊讶放大了，他看向这老者，对方绕过坟冢，熟稔地迎着风雪继续向前走去，萧育见他要走，忙大声喊道，“这坟中是我的生母，不孝子已经来迟了，长者若有殊能，告知于我，她的灵魂是否安宁，在下愿倾其所有！”  
他转过身来，对年轻人笑道，“你若真的想得知你母亲的安宁，方才何必再坟前试刎呢？”老者环视山中，对他又道，“这山中本无岁月，是你的母亲为了阻你，才致使风雪骤生。”  
萧育怔了片刻，泪落了下来，先是对新坟磕了一个头，又郑重地稽首请道，“长者必是神仙中人，小子粗鄙，敢请仙人训导。”  
老者捋了捋白须叹道，“人有不吝其身者，以死全其志尚不畏惧，君子之志为何？”  
“萧育唯一生愿，就是为母报仇。”  
“向何人报仇？”  
“齐王、楚王、”他犹疑了片刻，双唇已在雪中冷得发抖，“也许不止…也许是世间所有的王。”  
老者伸出手来，雪粒正轻飘飘地落在掌中，他像是看着雪粒又像是看着年轻人，不如说是在用看一粒雪的神看着年轻人。  
“雪本质洁，奈何飘零终是宿命。”  
“起来罢，”老者向他道，“你的短刃还在雪地里，你把它找出来罢。”  
萧育挖开积雪，但在原本松软的泥土上，已不见了露出半截的短刃，而是一支竹箫。  
他拿起竹箫，疑惑地看向老者，这竹箫上还挂着红色的穗子，正是他惯常的那一支。  
老者笑道，“若是效伍胥之武，虽足以畏君王，不足立自身也。”  
萧育楞道，“何以然？”  
“既是要征服天下王权，那么，敢问君子，有勇气向秦王稷复仇否？”  
他握住竹箫，掌中发力越来越狠，但是四体却似冻僵了，从骨头缝里传出“咯咯”的声响。  
他抬起头看向老者，茫然道，“我实不知。”  
“你已知晓了，”老者道，“利刃虽可杀人，但在你却是无用的东西。”  
萧育耳朵里嗡嗡作响，突然迎面撞上了一堵无形的墙壁一样，心腔里一股不断泵涌而出的重压，压迫地眼球酸胀，青筋绷现。  
但他还是试着举起竹箫放在嘴边吹奏，果然，听到的只不过是断断续续，那犹如呜咽的调子。  
“‘南风之薰兮，可以解吾民之愠。南风之时兮，可以阜吾民之财。’，听你的乐音，并没有安宁的心绪，而是被杂绪所扰，曲中萧瑟之意，可谓近于金声，”，  
“但你可知，王权、牺牲、情爱……”老者笑着向他说道，“如此凡百，都有终了的那一天。”  
萧育一震，看向老者，眼神中是追索答案的震佈。  
老者道，“如今卫国已亡，此曲亦不复得闻。世间如今可以没有卫国，明日也可以没有秦国、楚国、齐国。”，  
“不过志士仁人，杀身以成仁。你若执意，倒也可以依旧把这竹箫扔了，换一把锋利的剑去复仇。”  
”你只知自己的志向是要为倾覆侯王而复仇，可你岂不知，诸侯国兴衰尚不足论，昔文王曾为吕尚驭车，尚为此许周享天下八百载，而今列国坏礼相暴，坐拥天下者，亦非周室也；太公受封于齐，而如今齐地，岂其姜氏之社稷也哉！如此看来，王权兴盛也好，倾灭也罢，非关人力，又何足道哉？”  
“‘既不我嘉，不能旋反。视尔不臧，我思不远。’宁为牺牲或许可称高士所为，然而无向死而生之志的人，却连莽夫也做不成。”  
萧育拿着手中的竹箫，些微地颤抖着，忽然觉得有一片莫大的荒芜降临在自己眼前，风雪呼啦啦地跑着，从四面八方冰封了他的信念。  
“只是世间不可没有此曲，我实怜君子，仲尼曾道，‘此乃命也’， 不知命，无以为君子也。未审其于君子何？” 说罢深看他一眼。  
萧育楞在原地，老者见他还未完全醒悟过来，只呵呵笑着，振臂一挥单袍的袖管。  
霎时间风雪便住了，满山寂静恒如太初。  
“仙人且慢！”萧育踉跄地追出一两步，又作揖请道，“请教仙人，栖身何所？小子愚鲁，敢向仙人求道。”  
白发老者道，“我一向萍居无定，何况你也有终要去完成的事情，若君子真的有此心，日后便可至缑氏山上找我。”  
“您是！！”  
萧育凛然，立刻深伏再拜，但等他抬头想要确信对方的仙名时，老者已如烟雾一般静静散去，彻底消失于视野之外。只有在他走过的山径的天空之上，挂着旷远如海一样的红霞。  
“大人！！大人！！！”  
“嗯？”萧育被人晃醒，睁开双眼，但眼前已不是远曙红霞，而只马车内的咫尺。  
“大人，咱们到官驿啦 ，您该下车了。”车夫道。  
萧育艰难地起身，可不，马车外依旧是冷清的临淄城，一呼一吸，鼻腔内感到真实的寒意。  
“您慢着点儿。”车夫搀了他一把。  
“无碍。”萧育站起身来，这时候右手往自己怀里探去，摸到了一把竹箫。  
“哈哈…哈哈哈…”  
“大人，大人您笑什么？”  
萧育将竹箫握在手里转了一把，剪手直行，抖擞道，“快走，明日就是拜见齐王的日子了。”

（下）

然而这一天，萧育收到的并非陛见的允准，而是来自齐王别苑的邀请。  
历代齐王，专好田猎之乐，营建大型的别苑也多为此。齐王田猎，常带甲千人，田于山泽，掩兔辚鹿，射麇脚麟。射中获多，亦常常自矜而满。  
萧育到达别苑时，遇到的就是如此情景。  
时方冬日，漫说风雪方止住，即便是晴空万里，野兽也罕有出穴觅食的情况。  
然而百尺高台之上，摆在主位齐王面前的，确是堆之如小山的带血野兽，皮毛上的箭镞还未拔去，因此野兽流出的鲜血淌之不尽，汩汩流出，沿着精美的桌案角，滴遍了地面。  
眼前的景象要说服自己相信这是齐国，不如说更像是犬戎一般的作风。而这些野兽显然也并非猎获而得，不过是豢养的驯兽罢了。  
如此场景之下，齐王的意图则显得愈发叵测了。为什么不是循规蹈矩的陛见，而是在别苑相邀？是为了凸显齐王田猎之功而一贯为之的张扬之风？是为了恫吓这位远道而来的年轻秦使？是洞悉了来人的身份与使命，而不做理会？  
萧育怀着无解的心情等待齐王的阉侍通传消息，看到的正是与死去的老齐王有几分肖似的壮年人恣意欢笑的面孔。这张熟悉的面孔在他心里不禁勾起了憎恶的心情，而如今他要屏住呼吸，不使这仇恨的幽魂飞出自己的身体。  
“启禀王上，秦王特使来了。”  
“还不快请进来。”齐王道。  
萧育走上前，发现在场的除了齐王，丞相孟尝君之外，竟还有赵国使臣。  
甫一入座，左席之上的孟尝君便直起身劝酒道，“秦王特使来得不巧啊，竟没有赶上方才我王田猎的景象，如此冬日，还能有这么多收获，真乃上天之赐啊！”  
“是，敝臣来得晚，没能一睹大王田猎之风姿。”  
齐王颇为随意地喝完了手中的酒，并没有流露出一丝伪装者的羞愧出来，“秦王特使一路赶来，路程疲惫，来不及也实属常情。”  
“来啊，”齐王指着桌上还散着血气，堆得山高的鹿尸，笑道，“把这新鲜的鹿肉片了，也让秦王特使享用一下我齐国的山珍。”  
刚撕下毛皮的鹿肉还未炙熟，筋肉里流出丝丝粉色的残忍血液，萧育一阵反胃，迟疑着不肯下箸，孟尝君见此，哈哈大笑，“秦使到底还是斯文君子，不知这生腥快食，也颇具风味，”，“来，”他举起酒杯劝道，“就请尽饮此杯罢。”  
齐王笑道，“寡人听闻秦王亦喜好田猎之道，不知秦国境内，是否也有如我齐国一般丰饶的平原光泽啊？”  
萧育回道，“若论园囿宽广，秦王之猎场自然不及大王，”当他看到齐王的笑容扩大时，顿了顿，又道，“可以敝臣微见，以秦壤之丰饶，围之以为王室猎场，或饲养珍禽，不若分与民人耕种，民人收利，安居乐业，其利于田猎之获者倍矣。”  
那餍足的笑容在空气中滞住了，在齐王肥润的面孔上打了个转，变成了一副微妙的神情，正待开口时，孟尝君赶着道，“秦使言下之意，莫非秦王不事武功，反而专效老农？”  
他讥笑着对赵使道，“哈哈，若真如此，岂非我山东诸国之幸也欤！”  
赵使笑道，“秦使语锋快意，丞相不落其后，在下佩服，佩服。”  
于是几人又尽饮一杯。  
此时酒宴方开，站在阶下的阉宦轻拍双掌，一个接一个地，按着次序地传下去，拍手声音直至台下，须臾便 有一队舞姬低头踏着碎步走上殿前合乐而舞。只是舞姬所服并非齐女服饰，于其碎步翩跹，躯肢伸展之时，眉宇之间却少灵动气韵，不，比起舞者生动的活力，毋宁称之为和被捕驯后的野兽一样的干涸麻木。  
萧育凝神望向舞姬，齐王此时开口道，“二位，这燕国之舞，是否别具韵致？”  
“燕国之舞？”  
孟尝君道，“不错，这正是燕国王室之舞姬，想当初燕国子之之乱，我先王出兵克定，这舞姬百人，都是燕国的谢礼。”  
“燕国之舞，到底与我三晋不同出机杼，想天下之大，列国风物不尽相同，就如我赵女多情，而楚女多姿，魏女多娇，这美人么，当然是越多越好。”  
“哈哈哈，赵使快人快语，来来来，今日这些个舞姬之中，若有赵使中意之人，寡人愿成君子之美，当然，秦使也是！”  
几人便又饮尽一杯。  
孟尝君又道，“今日与二位大人相会，并非仅仅为了赏野肉，观燕舞的，实有要事相商。自子之乱政以来，燕国暗弱，君臣之道已失，百姓流离失所，饿殍遍地，如今是效文武之时，克定燕国之乱，我齐国愿与赵秦合兵，共讨无道。”  
“这——”，赵使揖手道，“我赵国与燕国势如唇齿，见燕国内乱，未尝有不出手相援的道理，何况子之无道，以臣而篡君，是自取灭亡，但敝臣以为，还是理应先拥立新君，太子平虽已薨，而今尚有二三公子在他国为质，可与列国共商，迎而立之，若无继位之君，则出兵之名无以立，倘若赵国真的与齐合兵而攻燕，只恐魏韩楚三国，必定会合纵而攻我。”  
齐王碰了个钉子，静默了许久，又对萧育问道，“秦乃西方大国，且齐秦向来交好，齐国伐燕以平无道，秦能助我否？”  
萧育这时起身，平静地走到庭中，孟尝君见状，挥手示意舞乐暂停，齐王和赵使也停箸置杯，专注地等待着他接下来的话语。  
萧育道，“在下奉秦王之命而来，特为两国结好，诚如齐王所言，齐秦两国，往无纷争之例，秦国理应援齐伐燕，然而其一，伐燕是否于秦有利尚不可知，秦国与燕国相距千里之遥，历有通婚之好，易王后亦是先王惠王之骨肉，以易王后之寡援，秦王怎忍以兵加之？骨肉相残，这是世间断乎没有的道理。望大王思之。”  
齐王与孟尝君无以应，只有台上已经鲜血干涸的兽尸，以恐惧的死目默默端视着场中之人，从撕裂的伤口中溃散出逼人的血腥气，在地毯上流淌成无形的汹涌河流。  
反而是赵使开口道，“秦使方言其一，不知其二是什么？”  
萧育平静笑道，“若论其二么，并非秦王之意，而是在下之见。”  
齐王语气中露出尖锐的愤怒，“讲。”  
他一步步地走上前，无形的河流在他身侧分为两断，在距离齐王咫尺之遥的地方停下了脚步。  
齐王端视年轻的面孔，忽然回想起熟悉的另一张女人的脸，这似曾相识的细节之外，年轻人脸上的坚决显得分外平静，犹如一把鞭子“嗖”地一下抽在他身上。  
萧育没有做声，他明目张胆地将手伸入自己怀里——明明确确地握住了什么东西——  
气氛陡然一转。  
齐王没能站起来，而只能蹬着坐席向后退出几尺，他举起袍袖遮挡住扑面而来的危险——  
“来人！”孟尝君站起来大声疾喝道，“来人！”  
立刻两个武士从后按住了萧育的左右两肩，把他拉回血气浸灌的尘土之间。  
武士拽出他怀内所藏的东西，“竹箫，王上，是一把竹箫。”  
齐王的脸色犹如冻僵的黄昏，“萧育，你，你还有什么好说？！”  
竹箫“啪嗒”掉在地上，辘辘滚动到凝滞的兽血里，泛着异样的光泽。  
“在下想说的，便是这’人心’二字，人心会记住所有应偿的罪恶，舅公。”  
席间寂静殊长，只有他被身后武士死死钳制住而又尽力昂首来直视齐王，忍受筋肉剥离般的剧痛时，肩胛处发出的轻微“咯咯”声响。  
他的话犹如从河里浮起的气泡，受不住迎头而上的重压，在临空的同时也立刻陨灭。  
齐王冷笑道，“萧育！你的伎俩，寡人早已知道了！”  
他从袖中拿出一封帛书，说道，“秦国太后已于月前将你的实情，皆告予了寡人。萧育，你险恶用心，意欲挑拨秦楚邦交，竟还胆敢行刺寡人！快将此逆臣给寡人押下去！”  
“且慢，”站在一旁的孟尝君田文站了起来，出人意料地说道，“我王，此人干犯列国邦交，实应处以极刑，只是——只是他毕竟还算是我齐国宗室，”  
齐王不屑道，“宗室？若论及当年那件不齿之事，寡人宁愿把那贱人除籍！此贼更应立刻斩首！先王老聩，才教此贼诓骗，差点酿至大祸！”  
“王上！”孟尝君又劝道，“请王上仔细考虑，我确听闻萧育乃秦王宠臣，不管秦国太后如何在密函中吩咐，王上还是不要引祸至身啊，这秦王虽还在太后和穰侯羽翼之下，但他可是年轻跋扈之人，去年，就在秦已经与楚联姻定盟之后，秦王还曾为了些微的争执，亲自对楚国公子拔刀相向呐。如此事理，王上不能不察啊。”  
齐王恼怒地盯着台下的人质，毫无胜者的荣幸，反而愈发觉得萧育的眼神是在宣示着胜利，于是挫败道，“给寡人摁住他的脸！”  
武士拽起他的头颅狠狠往地上一磕。  
萧育抬起头来，面颊擦得破了皮，嘴唇也肿了起来，渗出一丝鲜血。  
这时候赵使道，“齐王，外臣亦有一言，如有冒犯，望齐王恕罪。”  
齐王这时候才想起座上另有赵使似的，赶紧平复了面色，道，“赵使请说。”  
“外臣虽不知秦使底细，也不言此人冒犯大王，干犯何罪，但是古已有定例，列国邦交，不斩来使，礼亦有云，’刑不上大夫’，何况秦使怀王命而来，为的是两国邦交。王上若要以齐人之法治他，与秦国邦交是否有损，外臣亦不敢擅言，只是此举无异示天下列国，齐王无通使结好之诚。齐国乃泱泱大邦，外臣敢以微言献之。”  
“好吧。”齐王坐了下来，厌恶道，“将此人，押回咸阳，至于齐秦邦交之事，暂予丞相与客卿韩聂处理。”


	11. 最终章：咸阳长夜

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最终章 墙内已经更新了  
找到镜像网站，在这里贴上最终章  
隔了两个月，最终有丝犹如隔世感。  
我不屈服，不屈服

终：咸阳長夜

（上）

月余之前。天色昏昧的一晚，街市上早已不见了行人，只因今夜秦宫侍卫大肆寻探，吓得人都牢牢躲在自家之中。   
有老者回忆道，上次见到秦宫侍卫出宫来寻人，还是先惠文王晚年的故事，惠文王心疾复发神志不清，惠文王后才派侍卫出宫搜查呢。  
也有人说道，不会吧，如今王上还在与楚交战呢，能有什么事儿啊。  
不论古今，人们总对王室密辛充满了好奇，悄悄追踪着路面上铠甲磕碰的声音，低声地丰富着他们对于王室的想象。  
好像去了酒坊。有人可以在极暗之中辨认出朦胧的光亮，于是说道。  
难道是哪位公子私自出宫了？  
不——肯定有大事。  
然而不管这些想象最终走向何方，是被无声地封禁于街衢、还是高声地铭记在《诗》之中，想象始终是人性的本能，而且是人们发现意义的根源——在想象里，人可以幻想至善恶的巅峰，并且毫不意外地证实，而二者皆为真实。  
秦宫卫兵踏入了胜郢都的门槛——  
“抓！一个也不许跑了！！”  
纵声欢乐的春宵被毫不怜惜地打破，卫兵所到之处，霎如狂风过阵，随手将美酒打翻、将如堆的丝绢兽皮等交易货物抛掷到窗外，把案几七七八八地推倒在地上，顾客抱头逃窜，躲避不及，却被一个个地提溜住了脑袋。  
“诶唷——军爷！”，一个衣着朴素，相貌也同样朴素的男人挡住了侍卫践踏的脚步，苦兮兮哭喊道，“我的军爷，您贵脚初踏贱地……”  
为首的侍卫一把揪住他道，“你是这家店的主人？”  
胜郢都的老板唯诺道，“是…是的军爷。”  
“你们这儿，可有私匿娼妓，或者是他国奴隶？”  
“没有，没有，”他连连否认道，“小人做的是小本生意，是正经的楚商，怎么会有奴隶呢？”  
“哼，”侍卫睥睨他一眼，“我劝你还是自己交待的好，若是非要等我们搜出来，那可就不一样了。”  
“没有，没有。”  
侍卫依旧乜斜着他，对众大声宣布道，“现已查明，这间胜郢都的酒馆，实际私匿了他国娼妓，且有私相传递邦交之密的嫌疑，按律，当搜查清楚，将一干人等都关押起来！”  
这话音如冰棱子砸向地面，众人哑然，  
店主仍然苦拦，又惧又哭道，“哎呀，大人，大人，小人冤枉，小人实属冤枉！！”  
侍卫纷纷往店铺深处的雅间里走去，精巧的苇席上印上了带着黑泥的鞋印。  
“搜到了——”  
一个侍卫从雅间中拖出一个女子出来。她面容姣好，肤色白皙，带着光彩的钗环，唇角渗出凄苦而妖冶的鲜血，然而她却任人拖拽却耷拉着颈项，犹如木偶一般。  
一阵悲风嗖嗖地吹过这欢乐所，如同夺走生命温暖的气息。  
“找到也没用了，她已经死了！”为首的侍卫仔细伸指往她鼻下一探，已经没了生息。  
“看样子，是刚刚服的毒。”  
“这下可好，怎么对上头交差？”  
“死的没用，活的还有！把他拿下！”  
“我说！我说！大人！”那男子噗通一声跪倒在地，抱住士兵的大腿，哀求道，“大人明鉴啊，小人只是一个跑堂的，我家主人，他，他已经逃了！”  
“他是什么时候逃的？！窝藏的地方在哪？！说！！”  
“呜呜，大人，您放了小人吧，我什么都说，什么都说……”  
夜慢慢归于宁静，但它仍阴郁地盘旋在咸阳城中，犹如见证即将上演的悲剧却无动于衷的残酷观众……  
冬风从西方跨越了渭水，烈烈如沙，催刮着边界的战鼓。  
已经过了亥时了，甚至连轮防的士兵也开始困倦了——这显然不是邦交和谈应当安排的时辰。  
然而世事总是会超出原本的规划，坠入更加残酷的轨迹。比如战争的输赢往往只是皮毛，掩藏下涌动起伏的权力暗流或许才更加重要，再比如当下的局面，也是一直寄生于宫廷中的子兰所未料及的。  
子兰的生涯之中从来便没有“打仗”二字。  
月余之前，楚国北境传来消息，秦君已任穰侯为帅，将率大军十万加于楚国北境。  
楚廷之中，楚王负手站在廷上，焦急踱步，目光逡巡看着众臣。  
“大王，别走了，老臣看得头晕。”令尹昭阳在廷下说道。  
楚王大手一挥，“叫寡人不走，可秦这秦军如何处置啊？！”他大腹便便，走起路时连步履也格外忧愁，“你说这秦君，是不是代代都尽是些忘恩负义之徒？！啊？惠文王时，与魏国联姻，便天天拿魏国撒气，打地老魏王丢城割地，如今，寡人刚把女儿嫁过去，这秦王小儿，竟要攻楚！天下竟有如此为君的狂徒！真是虎狼之国，列国共愤！”  
“大王，打吧——我楚国地广兵足，不怕秦军！”廷下的将领愤慨请命道。  
“打打打！你们整天就知道打！”楚王怒气中烧，冠缨勒地他脖子红了，显然并不满意将军的请命，他指斥道，“本王何曾说过怕了秦军了？！别说十万，就是四十万，寡人也不惧他秦王小儿！”  
“王上，那就打吧！臣一贯掌领丹阳至武关的防务，此次秦君亲率大军出征，必是从蓝田出发，假道于商，南下至丹水一带，如若我军能够先发制人，那么胜负则在我军这一方！”  
“行了行了行了，别再跟寡人说什么丹阳、武关，八年前你们在丹阳武关是怎么吃的败仗，现在就都全忘啦？！”  
武将吃了钉子，哼了一声，默默退下。  
“我王的意思，咳咳，”昭阳圆场道，“其实是虑及越地。吴越之地，方收为我楚国所有，人心维稳，越国宗室尚存，而我楚国境内的兵丁，大多仍驻扎越地以镇压越人，兵力不足，此其一；其二，我楚国方圆千里，眈眈相视的何只秦国一个虎狼之国啊，那北方的齐国，甚至魏国，哪一个没有侵占我楚国的意图？其三，此时冒昧与秦军开战，则必然面临没有援助的局面。我楚国世代欲与赵国、中山、甚至北方的义渠国修好，为的就是以此制约魏国、齐国、秦国，可如今友邦尚且自顾不暇，如何能助我楚国呢？”  
“那照令尹大人的意思，我泱泱大邦，就要束手就擒不成？”  
“哎呀，昭睢将军，老夫怎么会劝大王投降呢？邦交之事于我楚国而言，战也好，和也罢，不是为了破和而战，而是为了以战促和，天下没有不去计算均等利益就参与投机的商人，也没有不计算得失就开战的国家。  
如果我楚国今日与秦国开战，战事一旦胶着，那么楚齐边境上必然会防守缺失，齐国必然会南下攻我，而那些原本就无力支撑秦国，早已臣服于秦国的魏国、韩国，未必不会想要跟着秦国共分得一杯羹！”  
“令尹大人将国家大义说的如此轻巧，，仿佛是商货之事一般，这简直是颠倒黑白，令人愧耻！”  
“哈哈，将军不要这么快地就下判断，老夫只不过是要对将军说一个再明白不过的道理了，治国若只按照理想来打算，而不考虑实务，那么只不过是重蹈宋襄公的覆辙罢了。”  
如是廷议胶着，楚王不愿动兵迎战，已是人人皆知，但是人人皆不敢说明，主战派只好暂退一步，几个武将皱着眉头抬头看向楚王。  
“怎么，难道整个楚国，就没有一人能为寡人分忧了吗？！”  
“王上，邦交之事，就请交给老臣吧。”  
“令尹大人年岁已高，寡人不忍令你如此操劳。”  
“那大王，招芈原回来，复任左徒，主持邦交如何？”  
“不可！万万不可！芈原大夫一向虽主持邦交之务，但我们的这位三闾大夫，为人爱憎分明，最恨与秦国打交道，这平息战争的事，让他去做，最后不是只有开战的一条死路吗？”  
这插话的竟是子兰公子。他从庭中迈出，一脸急切地说道，“令尹大人，您就算再想栽培芈原，也不能让他拿我楚国的国运开玩笑啊。”  
昭阳被他抢白，心下不快，郁结道，“公子，你，你……”  
子兰躬了一躬身，抢话道，“大王，儿臣真有一策，可以解此困局。”  
楚王并没有被挑起兴致，他虽宠爱这个儿子，但知子莫若父，他太过了解子兰的能力，这个儿子只有小智而无远谋，只有在挥霍享受才是真正的翘楚，某种意义上，他厌烦看见子兰，正如同一个人厌恶自己拙劣的倒影一样。  
“讲。”楚王不耐烦道。  
“儿臣以为，这场仗，本来秦王也并非有意真打。”  
“此话怎讲？”  
“据儿臣所知，秦王稷与先王惠王、武王皆有不同，惠王武王的背后，都有嬴姓宗室的支持，而秦王稷继位，实属意外，因武王无子，因此才兄终弟及。秦王稷所依靠的，只有如今的太后与穰侯这两棵大树罢了，而如今秦王没有摆脱二贵，就敢贸然出兵，居然还任穰侯为帅，实是鲁莽至极的举动，因此臣以为，事情绝非想象得如此简单。目下只有两种可能，要么是穰侯控制了秦王，想要攻楚，要么是秦王稷借别有意图。”  
“若此次出兵是穰侯所为，那么儿臣以为，穰侯的意图也非常明显。穰侯的封地在穰，此地狭小，穰侯亦有不满，曾数度想要扩张自己的封地，穰地紧邻我楚国边境，若此次出兵实乃穰侯所为，那么他所想的不过还是要扩展自己的封地罢了。若楚国以重利诱之，他必然打道回府。若此次出兵实乃秦王稷所为，那么他的意图也是要借攻楚而翦除二贵的爪牙罢了。因此，在儿臣看来，秦国此次出兵，并非是有意要攻我城池，只是为秦王稷设法夺权所作的掩饰罢了。”  
“那照你这么说，此局可破？”  
“是的，王上，可破。”  
“公子既有良策，阖不早对我王言之？”  
“令尹大人，您别着急啊，我的计策，便是以打动穰侯，以得一石二鸟之效。”  
子兰环顾一周，得意道，“若我楚国许穰侯以陈蔡之地，穰侯必然欣然应允，到时候秦军必然不战自退。”  
“这是头一种情形了，若如公子所说的后一种情形，秦王借出兵实则想要独揽兵权，则如何？”  
“可以依旧许穰侯以陈蔡之地，只不过要再多动一部手脚，让秦王务必知道此事罢了。秦王若得知穰侯真有意得陈蔡之地，对他而言，这便是极好的借口，逼穰侯交出实权。”  
“公子此策，是教他们自己相斗，我楚国可作壁上观？”  
“是，正是此理。”子兰对昭阳一拱手道。  
“什么作壁上观！”楚王坐在高殿之上，“寡人看你小子真是被酒肉堵了心窍，陈蔡之地乃是我楚国的疆域，又不是你自己的封地，岂能让给他人！”  
“大王，儿臣当然知道陈蔡之地是我楚国的封地，只是陈蔡之地，西有我楚国长城防护，北邻韩魏，就算穰侯想要这块肥肉，也不是那么轻易就能入口的。”  
“嗯，公子所言在理，令老臣想起，当初那秦国相邦张仪，也是如此巧舌如簧，我如今以牙还牙，未必不可啊！”  
“令尹大人过奖。”  
“只是，公子所言后一种情形，老臣仍有担心。我楚国是秦太后的母国，二贵也一向有与楚交好的意图，若如今放任秦王稷夺权，那么他得了实权之后要做的第一件事，恐怕还是要与我楚国开战啊，到了那时，如何是好？”  
“令尹大人所言，正合寡人之意，若助那嬴稷小儿夺权，日后他毫无顾忌，再来干犯我楚国，难道不是驱虎吞狼？”  
“不怕，大王，只要我们能确保，秦王稷得权之后，用的还是我为我楚国着想的人便是了。”  
“可如今上哪去找为楚国着想的人？！”楚王突然有些泄气，怒道，“就连你们，每日想的不过也是些美酒、美女罢了！”  
“王上莫急，此人，儿臣已经找好了，而且此人，正在秦王身边担任客卿一职。”  
“哦？是何人？”  
“此人名叫萧育，不过我想，他还有另一个名字更为熟悉，他就是次君。”  
朝堂之上一阵骚动。  
“次君？这个名字寡人倒有些耳熟，他是谁？”  
“父王忘了，他是先王时一位废妃的儿子，这位废妃当年也曾是齐国公主，却留下丑事，因此被幽禁宫中。”  
“嗯，好像是有这么一回事儿，寡人那位王兄，也因为出了这样的丑事，而被先王厌弃。后来此子，不是到中山为质了么？如何能摇身一变，做了秦王客卿？”  
“王上有所不知，此人虽然出身微贱，但极具天资，当年赵国与中山对峙，中山国中大旱，竟道理人相食的地步，当年派到中山的人无一幸免，只有他逃了出来。此人后来隐姓藏名，来到我的府下，儿臣可怜他，曾让他做了三四年的寄食门客。”  
“哦，你竟然还有如此心肠？”楚王揶揄道，“若这萧育真是唯一从中山回来的人，此人当极能隐忍，可能也会心怀韬略，你这纨绔子弟，有何本领，能压制得了他，又能保证他为楚国所用？”  
“此事简单。萧育当年来投奔我，只不过是想要接近他的娘亲，又畏惧宗室威严，不敢求得宽恕罢了。而今那废妃虽然已经没了，但父王若待他以礼，恢复他母亲的名分，那萧育怎能不对楚国感恩戴德？”  
“嗯。”楚王思忖了片刻，命令道，“来人呐，把那个，那个什么齐国公主，追封个什么名分，至于萧育，他若真的愿意为楚国做事，楚国自然可以承认他的身份。”  
“王上英明。”子兰脸上挂满了得意的笑容。  
“大王，此事，究竟如何？”昭阳虽赞同子兰的计划，但仍担忧有所疏漏，“子兰公子之计，看似可行，可实际却是险招。秦王性情如何、计划如何，我们可是一概未知啊。”  
“对。”楚王叹气道，“要和，但是也不能毫无防备。子兰，既然你与那什么萧育有恩，和议之事就由你主理。至于战么，昭睢，寡人就把武关一带的守军全部交给你了，后方待命，若和议不成，秦王果真来攻时，则由你率军迎战。”  
“王上！武关一带守军，多不过数万人，若不掌握先机，不能制胜啊！”  
楚王不耐地大手一挥，“你们这些武将，无非想的是遍求战端，好建立功名。不错，大争之世，何人不孜孜以求武功？”，楚王两手一摊，诘问道，“可列位爱卿，你们有没有算过一笔账，楚国能打吗？蓝田、丹淅之战，楚国战败，已耗去了府库中一半资材，寡人还要养着你们这些宗族贵胄，更遑论列国眈眈，边境上任一关卡都缺军士和粮草，已无余力调拨。没有把握，楚国宁愿休养求和！”  
和秦王稷见面，子兰还是第一次。  
如果不是当初萧育向他求得出使秦国的差事，那么去年护送叶阳到咸阳宫的，就该是他子兰了。  
因此对于秦王稷，子兰其实知之甚少。  
在将许诺陈蔡之地的书信最近子兰已得密探消息，秦王稷已于军中秘密关押了穰侯，他心中暗忖，可见萧育说的不错，于是赶忙修书一封，派人向北截住萧育的马车，把书信送到他手上。  
既然萧育所说不错，那么这仗便不必打了，子兰想着与秦王交涉一番，互陈厉害，这场争端便可平息了。而和谈之后回到楚廷，则是预想好的风光与荣誉，正在对他子兰翘首以待。  
子兰踌躇满志地踏入秦军主帐，却见帐中灯烛幽幽，摆设简朴，并不像是王帐的模样。子兰正要询问带路的士兵是否走岔了路，主帐后，从烛火未曾全部照亮的地方，幽幽传来秦王稷的声音，冷不防地使他震悚。  
“子兰公子。”  
“大王。”  
秦王稷示意道，“公子请坐，蒙将军也请坐。”  
子兰扭头一看，才发现账内还有一个壮硕的佩剑将军，方才竟蛰伏于黑暗之中，几乎无声无息，心头更加发怵。  
或许因为帐中烛火或许幽微，因此秦王稷与蒙敖被阴影环绕的神情显得格外暧昧一些，子兰面对着这君臣二人，一向灵活的舌头竟然僵硬，忘了满腹的机巧辞令。  
“咳，看来子兰公子是头一回入我秦军王帐，”秦王稷调侃道，“既然公子已至，那么就用不着客套了，咱们直接开始吧。”  
“开始…什么？”子兰一下子愣了，低声嘀咕道。  
“公子请看，这是我秦国南境与贵国接壤地图，”蒙敖将羊皮地图摆在他身前的桌案上展开，“西起秦岭，东至武关，此为两国之国境。”  
“寡人这次率军自蓝田而来，”秦王稷于座上道，“不料刚出武关，我军主帅穰侯竟突感风寒，旧疾复发，一时间军中无帅，大军难以调拨，各种情况，恐怕公子已经知道了。”  
“是，是的。”子兰活泛起来，追问道，“不知穰侯旧疾，究竟如何了？”  
“哼。”秦王稷微笑道，“公子竟不知穰侯所患何疾？公子先前给穰侯的书信中，难道不是写到，陈蔡之地，乃治疗的上好药方？”  
“这，这……”，子兰打了个磕巴，哑口无言。  
“寡人欲后日拔军回秦，而今夜公子至我秦营，也非为战事，对否？”  
“是，外臣是奉我王之命，为两国止息刀兵，与大王和谈。”  
“寡人亦有此意。”秦王稷命人捧着美酒走入账中，示意为子兰满杯，抿了抿酒，说道，“秦楚不欢，则无以令诸侯。我军日前围于邓，亦拔城两座，这三座城池，寡人都想还给楚国，如何？”  
子兰一下被莫大的惊喜砸晕了，他本怀着让秦王稷打道回府的意图而来，未曾料秦王稷竟然如此关怀备至，连丢掉的城池也可不费吹灰之力捡回来，顿时喜上眉梢，“秦王美意，子兰敢不从命。”  
“秦楚相盟，寡人之愿也。只是，”秦王稷拖长了声音，沉吟道，“寡人愿以三座城池的代价与楚结盟，也不再追究贵国太子杀寡人之大夫之事，不知楚国何以示结好之诚呢？”  
子兰愣了半晌，仔细琢磨秦王稷言外之意，秦王不要城池，也不追究太子横杀秦大夫，出逃质齐的事，那究竟还想要什么？  
子兰犹豫地想到一个名字，只不过这两个字还没出口，蒙敖道，“公子，请看地图。”  
“这秦楚边界，自均县经武关而西折向北的，是什么河流？”  
“自然是丹水。”  
“那这自均县而向西，直至郇阳的，是什么河流？”  
“自然是沔水。”  
“公子明鉴，我王用这三座城池所易得的，就是这两条河流。”  
“这，这…”子兰一下子愣住了，“天下从来只有以城易城，再不济也是以人易城的事例，何来以城易河的道理？”  
“公子不知，我秦中虽然土地平旷，然而取水却是个大问题。没有水源，再好的良田也难以耕种，我想公子应该明白这个道理。”  
子兰犹豫片刻，接着问道，“那么秦王想要的，是自均向西两条河流所流经的所有土地？还是只要河流？”  
“我王宽仁，只要河流。自均以北，所有水源，只供秦人饮田使用。因此，烦请公子归国后陈禀楚王，让两河周围的民人俱迁居于均县以南，如此，这两条河流就算归了我秦国所有了。”  
“如此，”子兰犹疑道，“子兰不敢轻易决断，还是待我先行归郢，奏与我王得好。”  
“咳，”秦王稷轻轻咳嗽一声，“自然了，秦楚邦交从来都是平等协商，公子既然代表楚王，那么一切自然但凭公子，只是这邓，的确是贵国北疆第一要塞……”  
幽光之中，秦帐的危险似乎与时蔓延，冷意渐渐浸灌胸口，他打了个寒颤，咬咬牙道，“好，那就如秦王所议，就如此。”  
“好魄力！公子请满饮此杯！”蒙敖笑道。  
“请。”  
争端既已消弭，看起来子兰也却没有损失什么，至多不过是北境两条区区河流，且民人无损，又没有割城退地，秦王即日便引军退还，这世上真是确乎没有更顺利的邦交之事了。两杯酒下肚，他浑身便升起一股喝过酒后熟悉的暖意，或许再过一会儿，秦军帐里不同于楚国风俗的艰苦也会成为使他归国之后开眼的谈资之一。  
“寡人还有一件私事，想要请教公子。”   
“秦王请说，外臣知无不言。” 似乎秦王的声音也变得和缓了。  
“萧育……”秦王说出这两个字时似乎吐出了深埋心底的秘密，“是什么人？”  
（中）  
当嬴稷回到秦国时，咸阳已是持续数日的长夜。  
如此异象前所未有，城中、宫中人人缄默不语，仿佛漫长的黑夜为人们表达的能力与欲望画上了休止符。  
市集的开散、民人的耕种、朝会与廷议，一切一切都通通暂停了，都在黑夜致使的结果之中，默默喘息着，酝酿更严重的结果。  
宫人早已将宫中所有油灯遍点，但黑夜无尽，无论添了多少灯油，点了多少火把，总也不能使黑夜的边界后退半分。  
嬴稷走入咸阳宫。金风烈烈，在他前进的路上一直吹舞着，黑夜中，一切都本应是无形的，而这冬风却浑似这长夜所派遣的刺客，匍匐多时，终于在最后一搏时现身。  
宫人内侍默默列成一排，犹似失去了生命的泥偶，一个内侍替他持着灯烛，畏惧地低着头，似乎生怕嬴稷追问什么密讳，  
然而嬴稷还是问道，“这样的情况，已有几日了？”  
“回王上，已有半月有余了。”  
“十几天了？”嬴稷不胜惊讶，“到底是从何日开始的？”  
“这…”内侍不敢开口，又不得缄默，于是回道，“是，是从使臣从临淄回来的那日。”  
野风摧折枯枝的声音变得更响了，清脆的断裂声响于耳畔，嬴稷停下脚步，问道，“太庙令有何说法？”  
“太后早已问过太庙令，太庙令说此异象……异象，乃亘古未见，”小内侍吞了一口水，野风如沙漠般埋没了他微微的声音，“说…不知…”  
嬴稷心里一切都不平稳了，“说，知道什么就说什么。”  
“太庙令说，还是老法子，请王上回秦后，与太后一起斋戒十日，令卜祝于神明祖先，以求天意。”  
嬴稷听了回复，沉吟片刻道，“去静泉宫，寡人要与太后共商此事。”  
“太…太后命令小人，”内侍颤颤巍巍道，“若是大王回宫，先不必急着与哀家相见，先自行斋戒地好，穰侯，穰侯……”  
嬴稷睥睨相视，“穰侯如何？”  
“太后请王上，请王上…命穰侯回府休息。”  
“穰侯有疾，寡人早已命人专门送他回府休息了。”  
“诺，小人知道了。”  
嬴稷来到熟悉的宫门前，他从内侍手中接过火烛，接着命所有内侍离开，最后跨入那熟悉的黑暗之中。  
嬴稷或许无论如何也无法在心中描绘出他是如何在这一刻重新见到萧育的，因为他以肉眼所见的犹不够分明，以双手触摸的不够温暖，以全部心灵等待的想象不够真实——  
萧育在默默中对他笑道，“王上回来了。”  
“萧育！”他疾步逆着风来到他身边，沉重的宫门任由风流穿过，掀起阵阵狂澜。  
他瘦了很多，嬴稷很清楚他的原本结实的躯干，如今脸颊的凹陷在阴影中清晰可辨，几乎瘦得不敢相认。  
但不止如此。萧育的眉目也变了，他的眼睛凝聚着战胜后熠熠的光芒，当嬴稷与他对视时，甚至深信他似乎对不可料知的长夜有着不可告人的坦然。  
“次君。”嬴稷以对他而言还未谙熟的，至少是还未比他的热情更谙熟的，这喻示着痛苦命运的姓名呼唤道，  
“次君，你受苦了。”  
萧育笑了起来，他眨了眨眼，“你知道了。”  
嬴稷从他的笑意中显然看懂了什么，他一把将人带入自己怀中，用力握紧萧育一双已经发青的口，腕风中看不见的黑暗塞住了他的嗓子，他发颤道，“我说过的。”  
萧育的唇仍然是柔软的，这令他更加痛苦。  
十日之中，黑夜未曾散去，秦王的寝宫也没有再度开启。  
这根本意义上不再流逝了的时间反而赋予了欢爱以最高尚的意义。它不是在提醒人生之苦短，长夜让人纵深跃入茫茫之中，赋予人遗忘的权利，仿佛它不休止，欢爱也不会停止。  
爱情正在以它独特的形式与无尽的长夜作出抵抗，它不需要见证，也不需要认可，更不需要王权或利剑用来为其佐证。它正在逃离这长夜，逃离免于长夜之外，那不得不担负的责任，所逃向的，仿佛只有干燥的温暖，那依贴与共的身体创造的温暖，能够塑造躯体相通的生命的温暖。  
每隔几个时辰，就会有人悄悄地在正殿的台阶上放上一桌摆好饭菜的小桌，当然这饭菜之中并无荤腥。  
直到他们已经忘却时间的第十日，风雨忽然大作。雷声响彻整座宫殿，全咸阳的人第一次这样渴望光的降临，即使只是倏尔即逝、令人震佈的雷电。  
宫门外内侍低声呼唤道，“王上，吉时已至，是时候去太庙了。”  
冷白的电光打亮内殿，嬴稷仍卧在塌上，他侧过身来平视萧育的面庞。  
他似乎睡着了，免于未知的潜于黑暗中的叵测命运与已知的张狂极致的野心。他脸上那青白的淤青、嘴角干涸开裂的污血都褪淡了，眼下的黑痣像是一滴雨点，滋润着他的安眠。从他平静的呼吸中，嬴稷几乎能够确定他睡着了。  
“王上，吉时已到！”内侍恐慌地在殿外大叫，生怕殿内出了什么变故。  
萧育睁开了双眼，看到的仍是那高远的宫宇梁顶，金风从中穿过，高远得即使极力凝视，也望不到终点。  
嬴稷暗中握住他的手，他们两手相牵，熟悉地几乎像同一个躯体的左手与右手。  
“王上，去吧。”   
嬴稷只仔细地趁着冷白的光线梳理着他额前的碎发，“我不去。”  
“长夜会有尽时，王上。”  
嬴稷一滞，心里发毛，“那你呢？”  
萧育安稳地笑道，“王上宽心，我不可能离开这里。”  
但是王城之外，秦王的凯旋也未曾给国人心头减去一丝负担。  
这几天以来，咸阳城中的百姓没有了耕种劳作的机会，便只好默默于族中祈祝神明。  
“诶，老哥你说，王上已经回来了，为何还不开天啊？”  
“对啊，你说说，你是刚从蓝田回来的人，这除了咸阳，外面可有什么异常？”  
“悄声些，小心别人听见——”一族人中刚刚回来的兵勇说道，“王上英武，克定楚国二城，楚国派人求和啦…至于外头的天，我们回来的时候可是夜里，谁也不知道这咸阳会有这种异象啊。”  
“照你这么说，这异象倒成了秦楚交恶的见证了？”  
“得了吧，你知道列国的士子，自从胜郢都被封了之后，这几天逃了有多少吗？我看你，只是嫌命长罢了！”  
“嘿，说到这个啊，我还真有些怕，怕这是老天的报应！”  
一时间，族中人在黑暗中都顿住了，默默无言。  
“咳，你们还叨叨甚啊，什么长夜，只不过是雨云罢了！你听，这外头雷打得这么响，咸阳城入冬之后，一点儿雪还没下，这呀，这雨下了下来，天也会开了！”  
“还是孟老叔说的在理，俺们啊，就不要想东想西的了，听这雷声，想必是一场开春的好雨哟！”  
太庙之中，阴气森森。  
高台之上灯烛高照，十日之后，太后终于见到了自己的儿子。  
秦王拾级走上来的时候，她站在高阶上慢慢看着嬴稷，一眼便知他已经不知多少日没有修过鬓角了。然而一晃眼，再定睛一看，她却觉得他的身量已不再像是少年，而是宽阔得了许多，正与她记忆中的丈夫，变得越来越相似。  
嬴稷抬头看时，发现太后头上已添许多白发。  
太庙是咸阳宫外最雄伟的建筑。若在天气晴朗和煦之时，站在太庙高阶之上，举目便可尽览咸阳城中草木，远眺便可看见直至高高的城墙，可此时即便点燃了祈祝的烈火，也看不清这长夜所吞噬的太庙。  
“王上来迟了。”  
“是，儿子请太后恕罪。”  
雨越发地大了，此刻即使是吉时也无法行祭拜之礼，于是太后与秦王只好入太庙休憩，待骤雨稍歇再行祭拜仪式。  
太后与秦王迈入太庙，她牵住嬴稷的手，突然感慨道，“稷儿，你的手好凉。”  
“来人，给王上披件外氅。”  
“不必了，娘，我不冷。”嬴稷用力握了握母亲的手，微笑着同她道，“娘，你坐。”  
太庙之中灯火寂寂，芈八子注视着嬴稷道，“稷儿，你回来已经有十日了，这十日里，虽是天地昏暗如夜，但这长夜总会过去不是？”  
“是。”  
“你这十日之中，是否见到了该见的人？”  
芈八子低头替他整理着衣襟，熟稔地动作让嬴稷想起，从前他们母子在赵国落难的时候。  
那时他须得漫山遍野地找东西吃，比如用弹弓打鸟窝，挖陷阱抓野兔，常常弄得襟袖脱了一半，浑似山野里猎户的小子。  
那时娘每晚迎接耍得如野猴儿一般的他，做的第一件事就，永远是为他理正衣襟，而且必会谆谆叮嘱，“稷儿，你是王孙公子，襟袖不可乱”，偶尔在夜间，芈八子还会盯着他出神，继而抱着他蓬草一般没梳齐整的头颅，喃喃啜泣。那时嬴稷便会问芈八子，“娘，你又想大哥啦？”  
而今他只道，“是的。”  
“最近几天，”芈八子喃喃道，“我时常想起咱们还在赵国时的事儿。你还记得咱们在赵国的那几年，还有赵弋将军，那时候虽然吃不饱，也没个住处，睡觉都睡不安稳，但是那个时候…”  
“娘，”嬴稷打断了她过早步入衰老的怀旧情绪，太后未及五十，还是精神充沛的时候。嬴稷眼睛里带有泪光，他问道，“还记得大娘和大哥吗？”  
雷声风声雨声隆隆地砸向寂静的太庙间。  
芈八子一下站了起来。  
芈琰是她心里永远被剜去的一块肉，几十年以来，那块伤疤一直都长不出新的肉来，剜去肉的伤口只会当夜晚人寂时，呼喇喇地疼。嬴稷也一直知道，无论谁做什么，那块肉都长不上了，就像他父王曾经被大娘刺在心间的那一刀，也是一辈子都长不好的。但是和他的父王一样，他的母亲也找到了彻底解决心病的一剂毒药——让那块肉彻底生疮溃烂，然后才能好好剜去。父王在嬴华死后被心病夺去了神志，芈八子则笃定魏纾的死才能让死去的芈琰心安，才能使她自己抬起头来面对接下来咸阳宫中每一天都会泛滥的秋风。  
他不要这样，先被刺上永远都不会愈合的一刀，再沦入这陈旧谶语的回音之中，直至流干最后一滴血。一这样想时，他觉得他们，他的亲人们脸上曾经一一浮现的，那决然向死的微笑就又重现在眼前。  
“她不是我杀的！”芈八子哽咽道。她不可置信地看着嬴稷，本已枯烂成灰的心情，重新袭来，正将她拖回极大的苦楚之中。  
“儿子知道大娘的死不是因为您。”  
她一下子眼间泛红，鼻腔与喉头里泛起酸意。  
“杀死大娘和大哥的，都是王权。”  
最后一道雷电将天空撕破，雨中的血腥味道营合漫布于整座庙宇之中，挥之不去。  
他的泪水夺目而出，沿着面颊落下，“自从他们死去的那一天，也就是我坐在王位上的每一天，每一个夜晚，每一次秋风吹遍空荡的宫殿，我都在忏悔，为我的无能，我的罪过，向他们忏悔……那亲人热血无辜泼洒的，却变成了我以另一种身份所能名正言顺地践踏的土地，这令我痛苦，无论煌煌史册如何言之，而在我心里，却无法把他们作为这个姓氏的叛徒，他们只不过是王室悲情的见证者……我痛恶这样的长夜，痛恶还没有长出一副石头一样能经受起仇恨与野心摧残的心肠的自己，我痛恶这座庙宇，曾经属于这个姓氏的，已经黯淡了的辉煌……”  
芈八子一声哀叹，终于痛哭出声，泪水冲花了她的胭脂，她如同梦魇方醒，倒了下来，虚弱地握住嬴稷的双手。  
“别说了，稷儿，别说了。”  
他的激动使眼前一片模糊，“我要做的，是成为王权的主人，如果不能成为它的主人，那么至少，也要配得上做它的敌人的资格，能够用全部身心与性命的全部时间与它对抗——终结那种倒在血泊之中的命运，终结因无辜而被害的过于残忍的代价……”  
芈八子抬起头，双眼空空望向悬在高处的屋梁——她试图让泪水不再流出。  
她拭净泪水看想要看清他时，年轻的秦王坚定地看着她，继续道，“所以，所以我要留住他，这是我唯一完整的意义，娘，您能放过他吗？至于穰侯，我已经让穰侯他回府……”  
“去罢，”芈八子动容地握住了儿子的手，又一次替他理了理衣襟。“来人，替王上披上大氅，”，  
做母亲的说道，“直到长夜尽时，你都可以去找他。”  
下  
与十数日前如出一辙的，空荡的宫殿、幽寂的走廊之上，即将被吞没的哀伤的烛火，只不过是在维系着光芒须臾的生命。  
嬴稷跳下回宫的车马，头也不回地就朝着前方跑去，左右的贴身内侍跟在他身旁，竭尽全力地打着灯笼狂奔，毕竟跟着秦王的车驾从太庙走回咸阳宫着实不是一件轻松的事。  
“王上，这是要去哪儿啊！”  
“你们都是别跟着了！”  
“王上，天黑路滑，小人不敢不跟着！”  
“那好吧，快走，去府库！”  
打开府库潮湿的大门，扑面而来的是一股满溢锈蚀的浊腥，仿佛是府库中无数封藏的刀剑用毕生的勇敢与凄厉所酿成的气味。  
嬴稷走到府库的尽头，在那里安放着呼唤他已久的，属于国君的穆公剑。他一把拿起宝剑，却发现在剑架旁的砖石上，还有一把匕首冷落在一旁，如同它的伴侣般默默释放着光芒。  
“这是……”嬴稷俯身将匕首拾起，忽然想起这就是那一天萧育向他讨要的那一把匕首，此刻怎会在这里？  
“这是一把什么剑？”他向管守府库的宦官问道，  
“这，王上，这边是鱼藏剑呐。”  
“什么？”嬴稷将这散发着冷白光芒的匕首拿在手中，只听那宦官回道，“人言，专诸曾用此剑刺杀了吴王僚，后来吴国夫差即位，阖闾亡国，此剑就下落不明，还是先王时候魏国富商漪蔚进献的，后来有人言于先王，此剑逆理不顺，不可服也，臣以杀君，子以杀父。是此先王才将它放到了府库里。”  
“臣以杀君，子以杀父……”嬴稷喃喃道，突然一股不祥的感觉揪紧了心脏似的，他拿起穆公剑，向外跑去。  
寝宫之中明烛高照，但始终不见萧育的踪影。  
“他在哪儿？！人在哪儿？！”  
嬴稷抓住不远处躲在小内侍，声嘶力竭一般地喊道，“人呢？”  
小内侍吓得俯首帖耳，“王上，王上说的，是什么人……”  
“谁…是萧客卿！萧育！……次君！”  
“大、大王、”他结巴地发抖，“小人进来的时候，寝宫里，真的一个人都没有…”  
夜仿佛已经有了让步的妥协，当嬴稷放开那可怜的内侍时，无边无际的天野上已模糊地现出月亮隐藏在雾气后泛黄的边缘。  
快，快，再快些，嬴稷匆匆地冲出宫殿，却差点撞上刚刚追上他脚步的内侍。  
“王上，咱们去哪儿啊？”  
只见他双唇干裂，额上分不清是汗还是雨水，只焦急地指着什么方向，胡乱道，“搜，搜……”  
“王上，游台没有！”  
“王上，正殿也没有！”  
“王上，……”  
嬴稷闭上双眼，与他的猜想做艰难的挣扎，在确信萧育不可能消失的同时，几乎又确信了另一种可能……  
一缕轻微的，仿佛是为了祭奠而奏响的乐声，在细雨中飘散开来。  
他又一次冲出宫殿，仿佛神灵暗中指引般地看向头顶，在一片屋脊上，在长夜以迟迟未歇的凝视之下，最终，东方渐白。  
嬴稷爬上宫殿的屋脊，至极的疲惫与近乎疯狂的勇气同时占据着他的心灵。  
“次君！”他握紧穆公剑，几乎艰难地喊道，“这把穆公剑是当日你我之诺，我已经把它取出来了。”  
萧育放下竹箫时，乐音尤未断绝，如丝缕般散入夜空，一如隐秘的梦境被划破，化为丝丝缕缕、不可挽回的青烟。  
嬴稷被揪紧了心脏，几乎从背后升起一股刺痛的寒意。  
“王上，”萧育平静道，“我已效羽父，向太后求得菟裘之隐。”  
“不会！”嬴稷走上前去，空着的另一只手抓住萧育的袍袖。  
他抓住萧育所依靠的不是视力，眼睛恰恰沦为了长夜中最没用的东西，一个人只能靠心底的神明，才能指引得了方向。嬴稷此刻的命运便如是。  
“不会！太后不可能允许，即便她准了！我也不会答应！”  
“王上，”萧育的平静中有几分动容，“您可知我此次去往临淄，见到了何人？”  
“齐王，齐王鲜义，寡人自然无需与他盟誓，待日后，待日后，我一定……”  
“嘘，”萧育安抚地握住他发凉的手，平静道，“王上，我在临淄城北孤山之中，见到了仙人王乔。”  
“我不过是一个有着不切实夙愿的乐师，而即使是作为乐师，恐怕也难以与师旷、邹忌子相提并论，无论是为了怎样的目的，恐怕在利用权力这一半途而废的道路上，我与任何野心家都没有区别……”  
“天下本就是如是！”由于剧烈的紧张抓住了他的神志，他大声道，“你必须留下，留在我身边，次君，你想想这穆公剑的誓言，想想你曾对我所说的，哪怕你想想这十日……”  
“王上，只有到了那城北孤山时，我才看到，王权并非我需要刻恨的敌人，亦非补偿过往贫瘠命运的玩物。”  
嬴稷苦涩地闭上了双眼。  
东方那名为金乌的光源最终从咸阳风雨的尽头显现出它的身影出来。  
萧育转身向嬴稷，带着一种即将消失的笑容，在长夜尽头平静道， “春秋忽其不淹，轩辕不可攀援，王上，我此去缑氏山上，便是从王乔而学笙了。王乔清旷，或许我这一生，也能求得恬淡虚静的心境。”  
出于对国运不祥的隐喻的担忧，后世的史官并没有将这次如长梦一样的长夜记载在册。据史，秦君嬴稷在这次征伐楚国时，采取了极其高明的一招，借割去楚国河流一名，迫使楚国北境百里土地空如一人，秦军此后自蓝田出关，迎接他们的，便是没有民人，防守羸弱的沃野；与众人期望相反，秦君嬴稷此后并未真正地罢免了穰侯魏冉，而是在孟尝君罢相后，正式将相邦之权交予了他，然而这并不意味着他与楚国势力的和缓，秦君嬴稷囚怀王，割楚地，几乎没有遭到反对——这代表着他以独立意志掌控朝野的成熟的标志，而后，他与齐王约为二帝，抗合纵，假借和氏璧，破长平，杀白起，直到垂垂老矣。  
再无一人敢于问过他除了权力之外的心境。在大雁悲徙，金风吹拂过的旧事中，不堪沦为琐碎闲谈的长夜故事，再也没有被人饶有兴致地光临。  
嬴稷也老了，在他潜藏于灵魂角落的记忆中，他越来越频繁地想起乐师的身影。  
直至某一个至日的降临，天神恩赐了这一年中唯一一次的长夜，也是他命运中最后的一次。如同多年前梦境一般，嬴稷逃出自己的寝殿。  
在人寂时分，整座宫殿都已陷入安眠之后，他依靠神灵的指引来到某一处……  
一缕属于竹箫的乐音拖曳着美妙的梦境，游散于温暖的夜空之中。  
没有人敢于猜想或是确认那晚老秦王薨逝时，夺走他生命的是什么乐音，但是多年之后，咸阳城中再也不闻萧声。  
\-----------------------------------fin--------


End file.
